Willow the Deceiver
by redheadclover
Summary: Willow is a Victor from District 8 who won the 66th Hunger Games, and is reaped once again with her twin brother to compete in the Third Quarter Quell. She is asked to be in alliance with her friends Finnick and Johanna to protect Katniss in the arena, as she also leaves behind her love for a District 5 mentor. Will she survive? No Cashmere or Gloss, sorry Willow/OC
1. Willow the Deceiver

I woke up to the sound of rain hitting my window. The soft pattering rhythm of the water cascading down the glass made my eyes open. But it wasn't the sound that woke me.

It was the memory.

I woke up from a nightmare, the same nightmare i've lived with for the past 8 years, when I was on my back of the floor of a foreign place with a tribute looking right over me, spear in hand, ready to kill me. If I didn't move once centimeter over, let the spear hit the floor before I kicked him hard in the nose and run the spear into his chest…if I hadn't moved…..I would be dead.

But in this nightmare, he killed me. If only it was real.

I rose from my bed, looking out the window and seeing the gray skies over the my district, my home. I pulled on a jacket from my wardrobe, the same wardrobe that was given to me by the Capitol as I close my green eyes and relive the nightmare in my head.

_"It's only you and me now."_

_"Please, I beg of you…don't do this."_

_"No wonder no one sponsored you…you're pathetic."_

_No…NO!"_

I snap out of it and pull the jacket closer to my chest, walking out of my room and down the stairs. It's already warm and the fire's already going. It must of been my servants coming and putting on the fire for me when I was trying to shake off the nightmare. I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water, going over to the window and peering out from there. The kitchen was clean, giving me a feel as though I lived in the woods. In fact, the whole mansion made me feel like I was in the woods, made of oak and redwood with wooden chairs and chandeliers and all. It must of been designed that way, since the other homes were all marble and I couldn't stand living in a marble home.

I could see past the rain, the small courtyard that was in front of all the homes and then the huge iron gate with the letters spelled out over the entry, like an arch.

Victor's Village

I am a victor from District 8, the only one that is female to be exact. The last female victor from my district died 2 years ago while I was mentoring at the 73rd Hunger Games, and I'm only 24 years old. Being a victor was nothing that I ever wanted. In fact, I never thought I would make it out alive from the Hunger Games. Nor did my brother, whom is also a victor from 9 years ago. You see, we both are fraternal twins, and yet we both survived the Hunger Games two years apart from one another. That's unheard of, especially from District 8 since we are mostly known for our textiles and dress making. I used to be a dress maker, before I was reaped at the age of 16.

I was the second youngest victor in Hunger Games history, right behind Finnick Odair from District 4 who was 14 years old, and my own brother. My brother is Samson, whom was remembered in the Capitol as Samson the Strong, since my brother had a good amount of strength behind him. But that was not his main weapon of choice, nor was it mine when I was reaped.

We both were specific.

Coming from a District that looks at the specific items of clothing and how they should or should not be, we both used our own minds as weapons. We knew details, and we looked for them. I knew my brother was looking for the weaknesses and shortcomings of his enemies when he walked around in the desert dome of the games, He saw what made the tributes tick, and what didn't, using that against him. As I watched from the screen in my own District, seeing my brother snake around and use his knowledge of needles and fine thread to stop tributes, I knew he knew what he was doing.

He was good, and he won for it.

When he came home, everything changed. We moved to Victor's Village, settling into a marble home that they gave him and starting living a life that we knew was not the same as our old lives. The only other residences in the village were three other Victors from the past winnings. Two were males, Chase and Veetro, and both were in their 50's. My brother told me Chase was his mentor when he went into the games and was very kind to him. The third was the female, Sage. She was in her 80's, winning 20th Hunger Games when she was 17 years old. But she died two months after the 73rd games, right after we moved into our new home and I only talked to her a few times. So there were only three male tributes left in Victor's Village, and we were the new residents.

My brother's nightmares kept me up at night, having me go to him and calm him down. He told me stories, of him having to kill when he was in the area. Before the games, my brother was sane. He was the peacemaker in our family, making sure nothing or no one was hurting me. He was the eldest, and I looked to him for guidance and peace. But seeing him break in front of me, seeing him fall to pieces and cry as if someone broke his heart and make his mind bend, it broke my own heart. I would on'y hold him, hush him form the fears and memories.

_"It's okay Sam! Samson, look at me!" I said to him as he sobbed in his bed at 3 am, rocking back and forth with tears pouring down his fair face and his bronze hair dancing in the blue moonlight. I grabbed his shoulders, shaking him until he looked at me. His eyes, the same eyes we shared as twins, were looking at me in disbelief and sorrow. I smiled at him and caressed his face gently, feeling the cold sweat on his face and neck._

_"It's all a dream. You're safe." I said to him as softly as I could. I used the same voice as our mother did when she was alive, when we would be scared at him she could reassure us all is well. I saw him nod his head as I hugged him close to my body and felt him shaking in my embrace. _

_"It's so real, I can still hear their screams." Sam said into my chest as I hushed him quietly and I felt him clutch onto me. But I knew he wasn't safe, as I got him to go back to sleep and walk back to my room, I knew deep in my head._

He was never going to be safe.

But when I was called two years later, feeling my feet stomp my way up step by step, I could feel my heart slowly dye when no one was there to save me. I looked on, seeing my twin brother, in his Victor's clothes and my father standing by in horror as I shook hands with the male tribute who was to fight with and against me, Ash. Ash was 17 while I was 16, standing very gawkily and having chestnut brown hair that swept over his brown eyes and high cheekbones. He was a factory worker like my brother before he was reaped, and I was the dress maker/

The odds weren't with us.

We were rushed into the office of the mayor, getting our last goodbyes and send offs before our escort took us on the train. My father hugged me tightly, telling me he loved me fore than anything. I told him the same, knowing that I wasn't going to come back. But it was my brother, who hugged me the longest and told me what to do in the arena.

_"Find their weaknesses, all of them. Use that as your weapon, that and your knowledge of making objects." He explained to me._

_"I only make dresses Samson, I have no chance." I said to him, using his full name but seeing him shake his head and frame my face in his hands._

_"You need to survive this, sis. I'm telling you, you need to come back alive. You're smart, hell, you're smarter that me. I know for a fact that you can get out of there alive. So I need you to concentrate when you're there, okay?" He asked me aloud, having me nod my head with my own tears coming down my face._

_"Remember what I told you, look at the weaknesses of the tributes and use those against them. Look at the details, find the details. You know about details from all of the dresses you've made, use that in there." Sam explained to me before I heard the doors opening._

_"Look after dad, stay together for me." I said to him one last time before he kissed the side of my head, leaving the room before I could say goodbye to him. _

I was rushed onto the train with Ash and we were off to the Capitol. Before we knew it, we were in the tribute parade in front of President Snow and wearing outfits that matched our District. Although in times past, the outfits for 8 were ridiculous and made the tributes look like clowns, the year I was reaped, we didn't look silly at all. I think they finally chose to have someone with fashion sense come in and do the job properly, so we were given outfits that resembled the night sky. Dark blue to black with stars all over the outfits. My dress was slowly, showing the curves that I harbored and making my fair skin more light and pure with the stars dancing on the top layer of fabric down to the the ends of the dress. My hair was in a fancy wrapped bun and my make up was dark around the eyes. I looked more mysterious than ever.

That was my play.

During training, I went for how to use rope or a snare, and how to make a fire. I saw the other working on weapons and how to use them, making me think I should try to get my hands on a weapon. But I also knew they were making alliances with once another, and I was the target since I was too mysterious for their own good. I didn't want allies at that point, since I had no hope for winning. But Ash stuck close to me, showing me a way to use a slingshot.

_"Go like this." He said to me as he threw the sling out and towards the target, hitting the head hard and having me hear a crack. I smiled, the first time since I was reaped and I took the sling._

_"How did you do that?" I asked him aloud as I got myself ready to throw._

_"Older brothers. They showed me when we had time to kill at the factory." He explained to me as I threw out the rock. I missed by three feet. Ash only chuckled and grabbed another rock, having me fuss in my spot._

_"Try it again, like this." He said to me, throwing the sling with ease. It took me three tries to hit the target. Having me glad he was on my team, though we would both be dead within hours of the games._

_We knew, there was no chance with us. _

I got my hands on a bow and arrow, testing it out a few times and hitting the target, but not perfectly. It was nice to use a few weapons up my sleeve in case something were to happen. Next was my evaluation, in which I was given a 7. That was normal, and Ash was given a 8. We both were normal, and that's how it was supposed to be.

Our interviews went off without a hitch, my designer having me wear something of the sunrise in the sky. Strapless with the top of the dress yellow, then morphing into red, then maroon and then purple. The red hair that I harbored was in looks curls around me and my eyes were no longer surrounded by blue and black, but light pink and gold to resemble the sun. Ash was just as majestic as I was, with a orange sun-setted vest and slacks along with dress shoes and his hair slicked to the side. But although I answered all of the questions given to me by Ceasar Flickerman, having the smile on my face when he asked me, "Now darling, how will you win this years games?" I would only smile and look to the crowd, simply saying in a sweet voice, "With my wits, Casear." The crowd cheered, and I knew I fooled them.

But I didn't fool myself. We had no chance.

The first day of the games, it was set in the forests near District 12. Cold, Treaterous, and dangerous. But I knew I had to survive alone, not having any luck with allies. But there was a speck of hope for Ash, my own District partner, so we both stuck together throughout the first few days of the games. I only grabbed one backpack with little or no help for survival, having to rely of my knowledge of how to make a fire. Within the first night, hiding out in the ruins of the dome and seeing about 11 faces lit up in the sky, Ash found me, with a bow and barrel filled with arrows in hand.

_"How did you get this?" I asked him in surprise, feeling the bow and arrows in my numb fingers as he passed the weapon to me. He smiled as I looked at him in the darkness._

_"The girl from 3 had it, but she was knocked out by the guy from 1. He didn't bother taking it, and after he bolted for the mountains, I grabbed it. I knew you would want it since you're pretty good at it. And I also got two slings for us that were in the Cornocopia." He explained, showing me the two slings that were clearly meant to be at the bloodbath. I grabbed on and shoved it in my backpack, looking back at him in disbelief._

_"How did you survive that whole thing?" I asked him in interest. He shifted from one foot to another._

_"I backed away from the bloodbath, going to the forest and waiting for the lot to clear out. I knew I had a better chance at hiding then at going in there." He explained to me,"We should stick together for awhile, and I know you're pretty smart with making small handy things. We can use that against them." I smiled, knowing that I found my first ally of the game._

And he was my only ally.

We both walked around together for the next few days, setting up booby traps and snares from our knowledge of blending and mending things together. Those worked in our favors, since we would watch from the trees and see at least 4 tributes get caught in a snare and die at the hands of the careers who heard their screams. The snares were simple ones, but we both knew how to make them from thread we created from the supply of the forest. We only had one butcher knife from Ash's pack, a canteen from mine, rope and other small things. Ash learned a thing or two from his brothers after having some hunting experience, and we both knew how to work with small tools from the trade of textile.

We used our brains, not our brawn.

Ash died on the fourth day of the Games, dying to the hands of the Girl from 1. I watched as he was killed in front of me and I had a split decision to defend myself after he fell, by grabbing the axe that was in his chest and throwing it at the girl in her own chest. She fell, and she was my first kill.

First of many.

Since Ash's death, I was more determined to stay alive, just for the sake of my District. There were only 4 left in the arena, including myself and I knew I was only female left. The rest were from 1, 2 and 5. They were strong, mighty, and could take me out with one blow from their fists. I had to be smart, I had to outwit them. Most of the games was revolved around running away from them, but now I had to run towards them.

I knew the boy from District 5 couldn't swim, I saw him being jumpy around the lakes that were in the mountains from previous observations. I leeward him to the frozen lake of the mountains late in the night, the two other tributes were behind him but watched him as I ran with him behind me on my tail. I saw the moment before me, the low beam from a tree branch above the lake and I jumped, grabbing the branch as he slipped and fell into the freezing cold grave. The cannon shot off as I landed on the branch, looking behind me with a arrow drawn at the bow at 2. I knew he was slow, almost like a ape with no speed, so within second I aimed, hitting him in the left eye and seeing him gasp for air. I kept going, knowing 1 was going to be right behind me as the second cannon went off.

We both were running through a field of grass in the darkest night, having me trip and fall to the ground in a grunt, the pain of my shine as hitting me hard as he stood over me with a spear in hand. As I begged for him to spare me, knowing that it would not work, He stepped on the trip wire I set up, causing a sharpened stick to ram into his leg and stab him. He was stuck in the trap, screaming at the top of his lung as I got up and grabbed my backpack. Inside was the poison dart tube, loaded and ready since I snagged it from the girl from 1 after she killed Ash. I aimed at his neck, shooting and watching him writhe with the poison in his system for forty seconds before dying in the field.

I won the game.

Being whisked away and back to the Capitol was surreal to me, as if it was a outer body experience. I was numb, feeling nothing but the pain of Ash's death in my mind, seeing the other Districts fall to my brain, and knowing that I wasn't going to be the same for the rest of my life. I was going to be their faces, covered in blood and pain, Ash;s white face as the blood was drained from him though I only talked to him once or twice before our time in the arena, and the knowledge that the nightmare was never going to be over.

Never.

I was known as the Deceiver, since I should that I was weak when I was in fact smart. Caesar had a field day with my interview, asking me about the traps and the snares I used in order to win. I only smiled and answered them softly and politely, playing my role.

When inside I was screaming.

After being taken home and going through the victory tour, I knew I had to play the proud daughter from District 8 role, showing my pride in the textile practice and wearing clothes that represented my home. But inside, I was never the same, hearing the screams and seeing the faces of those that were lost. But it was worse, they were children, mere children. And I killed at least 4 of them in order to breathe. I smiled at every District on the tour, but I knew that was a show, and they didn't want to see me. Some of them, I knew, hated me, since I killed their son or their daughter.

And I would hate me too.

8 years as come and gone, and I knew that it was going to be harder as the years went by longer and longer. I only had a few handful of friends to rely on, and my father and brother were still alive. It was only a matter of time and I, Willow the Deceiver, would ever find my way back to the Hunger Games. Not only as a mentor, but as a tribute.

Time was not on my side. Not this time.


	2. 71st Hunger Games

~ 4 years ago, the 71th Hunger Games ~

I sit in the Mentor viewing room as I see mentors leave one by one, their tributes dying at the bloodbath and the look of defeat on their faces. I only look in horror as I see one of my tributes get slain by a sword to the chest, by none other than a boy from District 1. I sighed, rubbing my eyes as I sat in the viewing room and kept watching. Over and over I watched the tributes slaying each other, but it was more desperate than for the viewing pleasure of Panem. The younger the kids were, the more sloppy they were.

I only sat in the chair twirling my red wavy hair in my fingers, hoping that this day was already over. This was nothing new to me, knowing that the tributes under my care were not going to listen t me since the only thing not heir minds were trying to live, and that gets them killed. After the first few years of mentoring, I stopped having the feelings coming through and crying over the falling kids, since I knew it was going to be normal. I rubbed my eye lids gently and needed a drink at that moment.

"You'd think they would listen to a word we would say." I heard next to me, seeing Finnick Odair standing by the door with his arms crossed in front of him and a sour look on his face. I grinned, getting up from my spot and walking over to him as well. He was a popular vote with the people of Panem, more like eye candy and he used that to his favor. And since he won the games the year before me and the year after my brother, he was still young and was still looked at fondly. Being from District 4, he knew how work a trident that was given to him in the games, the most expensive gift even given in the game's history. But after he won, I saw him a few times with the tributes when I was playing the games, seeing him as attractive.

Since we were mentors now, we became friends since we were spending time together as mentors. We talked year after year, getting to know each other and swapping stories of our own time in the arena. But it was the fact that he was very close to my brother Samson that he would visit out district from time to time. He even helped with the nightmares and the shocks of the aftermath that Samson endured, much better than I could ever do.

"You know how it is. The younger they are, the more naive they get." I said to him as we faced each other and shared a small smile. We both looked at the screen once more and saw that all of our tributes were dead that this point. Finnick sighed and pointed to the door leading back out into the Capitol grounds.

"Wanna go see Mags?" He asked me aloud in curiosity. I nodded my head and we both walked out of the room, seeing about 5 mentors still watching the games. I stopped watching once I knew my tributes were gone, most mentors do. Finnick wrapped a arm around my shoulder as we both walked down the hallway, seeing the Capitol citizens walk by in their glamourous clothes. Finnick would dress to impress, since he was eye candy for the Capitol, but I was more likely to wear comfortable clothes from District 8. My hair was half up and half down, the red hair shinning in the lights above us as we walked.

"It seems like it's getting worse year after year." I murmured aloud, hearing him chuckle next to me as we walked, "I mean, I understand this is brutal. But it doesn't seem like anything we say to them is going through."

"Did you even listen to your own mentor when you were in the games?" He asked me aloud in curiosity. I smirked from my spot.

"My mentor was a idiot. He told me to go and climb a tree, since he thought I was a monkey." I replied back to him as we turned a corner. I looked up at Finnick, "Did you listen to Mags?"

"Well at the time I was 14 and cocky. But I did listen to her for a couple of things. Trust me, Mags was good to me as a mentor." Finnick said to me. I nodded my head, knowing that it was true what he said about Mags.

"Well, you did manage to survive." I said to him in a comment.

"As did you, Willow the Deceiver." He said to me as we walked over to the tribute lounger area. The perk of being a mentor, you got access to areas other citizens would not have access to, including food and drinks. It was one of the very few perks of being a Victor, other than people praising you for slaying human beings that were innocent.

I see Mags, both sitting alone at the tribute lounge that was nicely decorated and lit. Of course, the Hunger Game itself was on the TVs everywhere, with people watching everywhere. AS we both walked over to meet her, I looked up at the screen, seeing a girl from District wielding a axe and running through the arena.

"Hey Mags." Finnick said aloud in a grin, kissing the side of Mags's head as he sat next to her. I sat on the other side of her and felt her take my hand in her. Her skin felt soft against my own skin that was covered in scars and freckles. She smiled at me, the smile that I knew what going to make things better. I looked at her as if she was my own flesh and blood. SHe was very kind to me, and I could tell Finnick loved her as a grandmother.

"How are you Mags?" I asked her aloud in a soft tone, giving her a soft smile as she tapped the hand in hers. She only grinned and nodded her head, showing that she was fine. I saw the waiter walk over to our table.

"Two red wines and one glass of water please." Finnick ordered for us as Mags pointed to the screen at the games. We both looked and saw the girl from 7, talking to another tribute and looking like she was in tears. The talk lasted for a few minutes before she threw the axe into the girls chest. I was taken back, seeing the tactic used on her.

"She's a feisty one, eh Mags?" I said in a smirk as I looked back at Mags. She only nodded her head.

"I think she'll win." Finnick replied from his spot, looking at the screen and I went from the screen to him.

"You think she can play that card?" I asked him aloud with curiosity. Finnick looked at me with curiosity.

"What do you mean?" He asked me, having me smile and point to the screen. The girl was still on the screen, running through the forest and having the axe close at hand.

"Did yo not see her at the training, and now here? She's playing the victim, letting the tributes think she's weak and can't defend herself. Well, up until the last minute when she uses that axe." I explained to him, having the three of us look at the screen. She was good, knowing how to play her cards right. It was a risky play, but none the less a good one.

"Clever." Finnick replied aloud after realizing what I was saying. The waiter placed the drinks on the table. I took one drink as I watched some of the other tributes drying pathetically from others. It was hard for me to watch sometimes, because I knew the younger they were, the less they there thinking and the faster they were dying.

"Do they even know how quick they're dying." I said aloud without thinking as Mags drank her water next to me, shaking her had with the process, "The younger they get, the quicker they die."

"The only ones that get a thrill out of are the Careers." Finnick said to me from his spot, taking a drink from his own glass. I watched the screen again, seeing the Career pack chase after three tributes and killing them off with grins on their faces. It was like a smaller game one would play when they were children, though they still are children.

"Do they know what they are really doing?" I asked in a softer tone. I felt Mags squeeze my gently, hearing the pain in my voice and knowing that I was about to go through some pain. But I looked at Finnick next to me, seeing the seriousness on his face.

"It's all part of their world, Willow." Finnick reminded me as I looked from the screen to him. I could see it was killing him too, and I knew the same for Mags. I sighed as the waiter gave us our drinks and we sat in quiet and peace, for the first time since the 71th games even started.

* * *

"How is Annie doing by the way? Better than before?" I asked Finnick as we were talking back to the mentor room for the day, knowing that we should watch at least a little bit more before we called it a night. The sun was setting on the Capitol and the hype was dying down a bit.

"Oh, she's doing a bit better here and there. You know how it is, good days and bad days." FInnick explained to me. SInce the year before, Annie Cresta was not doing so good as a Victor of the 70th Hunger Games. Even though Finnick was her mentor, he still helped her through the aftermath, and even developed a crush on her along the way. It was a slow process, but I could see he cared for her. I met her once or twice on her good days, but I did see her on the days where she was on the brink of insanity.

"That's good to hear. Maybe sometime this year I'll good visit her." I said to him aloud, see in a smile on his face. Then out of nowhere, I run into someone coming out of the mentoring room. I knock into them without looking and I take a few steps back. Whoever it was a bit taller than me, but was not as built as Finnick. No, he was a bit gawky. I opened my eyes a bit and saw it was a male.

A male mentor.

"Oh i'm sorry, I didn't see you." he said to me, his voice was friendly and kind compared to the other mentors that are harsh and brash. I looked, seeing he was in back a bit gawky with brown hair swept to the side and large brown eyes. He had a button nose, a strong jawline and a small smile on his face. No doubt, he looked rather kind and warm hearted, something often overlooked with the mentors.

"It's fine really, I wasn't paying attention." I said to him, seeing him have a small smile on his face as he looked at me up and down. His eyes were what threw me off, they were warm. They had warmth like heat in the brown of his eyes, as if they were inviting people to talk to him.

"I know you, you're Willow the Deceiver. Mentor for District 8." He said to me in almost a matter-of-fact tone of voice. I smirked, raising a eyebrow at him. It seemed as though he knew me more than I knew him, and since I knew most of the mentors at the Games, I wonder why I never got to know him.

"My reputation is going around I'm guessing." I said to him aloud, crossing my arms in front of him. He merely laughed and shook his head.

"Only your hair. I remember your hair from when you are in the arena." He replied back to me, holding out his hand for me to shake, "I'm Oliver Watson. District 5 Victor." I gently took his hand and shook it as Finnick finally piped up.

"You won the 62nd, didn't you?" Finnick asked him aloud in curiosity. Oliver nodded his head and I was still trying to figure out how he only knew me from my hair.

"Finnick Odair, I'm a bit of a fan of yours." Oliver said to Finnick, shaking his hand as they smiled at each other.

"I don't recognize you as the District 5 mentor." Finnick commented aloud to Oliver. I snapped out of my daze, looking back at Oliver. For some reason, I couldn't stop looking at him, but it was the fact that when he would look at me, I would look away from him and down at my feet.

"I'm new to the mentor business this year. The Mentor who usually does it is sick and it doesn't look like its getting better on his end. I took over for now until further notice." Oliver explained aloud as he folded his hands in front of him. I looked at his hands, seeing how rough they were compared to FInnicks' hands, and also seeing some scars on there as well. I knew he was a Victor, and he must of been carrying some scars with him since he was in the arena, but was there more to him?

"Well, I'm off for the day, going to talk to some sponsors for a bit. I have one tribute still alive in the game and hopefully she pulls through. Tough luck for both of yours." Oliver said in friendly conversation as he walked past us. There was a small smile on his face as he looked back at me.

"I'll see you around, Red." He said to me in a smirk as he walked away, a spring in his step as Finnick and I looked on at him.

"I recognized him from his games. That was brutal." Finnick said under his breath as we both walked back into the room. I said nothing, still thinking about his face in my head. But this was insane, the both of us were mentors in a brutal game, and I only met the guy. I killed people, yet I was acting like a child.

What in the hell?

"Haymitch." Finnick said aloud in a matter of fact tone, having me snap out of my thoughts and see the District 12 mentor sitting alone in the mentor room, only having half a bottle of scotch in his hand and looking at the screen with a blank stare. I looked at him as well, seeing his eyes glaze over the screen in front of him and seeing both of his tributes dead in the fields of the arena. I knew this was not what he wanted to do, since he became a drunk after the Capitol took all he loved. It was price he paid for being defiant against Snow, for being different rebellious. And now he was living it for the rest of his life.

"Pretty boy and freckles, what a nice surprise." He said in his usual drunk tone, getting up from his seat and looking over at the both of us. He hasn't shaved in days and his hair was greasy, not a great way of taking care of yourself. I looked at him up and down, having me belief he was in no mood for hygiene.

"Sorry for the loss of your tributes." I said to him in a soft tone, something mentors would say to each other when their tributes die in battle. Haymitch walked walked towards the door without looking at either of us and I smelt the alcohol on his breath and clothes.

"I'm not." He replied to us aloud in a grunt as he left the room. I had fear then, knowing that something in my life could snap and make me booming Haymitch in the future. The loss of a loved one, even, could make me fall to despair. If not me, then Samson.

"Finnick?" I asked aloud, seeing Finnick look from Haymitch to me with a curious look in his eye.

"I don't wanna end up like him." I said in almost a fearful tone. I felt him take my hand in his and I looked up at him, seeing him look at me with seriousness.

"I won't let that happen. To you….nor to your brother." Finnick said to me in a serious tone. I knew Finnick was a good friend and ally whenever I needed him, and I trusted him when helping my wounded life to get back together. He did it with Samson, and he did it with me. BUt how much longer can we take it as Mentors?

When will it end?


	3. The Start of the Spark

Present time

I open the door to our home and I see Finnick Odair at the front door, smiling at me. It's winter now in District 8, and there harsh winds and snow have been coming through the District, especially through Victor Village as I let Finnick come in and close the door behind him. He was wearing a warm coat with pants and boots, looking already handsome for a interview. Finnick comes to visit once a month for dinner, wanting to check on both myself and Samson. Even though he hasn't competed in the games in over a decade, Finnnick understood the nightmares and the visions we would have from our time in the games. Some days were better than others, but most of the time the nightmares were getting worse for me. Samson on the other hand has been getting better and better as the nights go on.

"How was the trip here?" I asked him as I hugged him in the hallway. Finnick hugged me back fully, almost lifting me up from the ground. After placing me on the ground, he smiled and shrugged.

"Not bad really. I'm used to the cold now since there's a current coming in at home." Finnick replied as we both walked over to the living room, "Where's Samson?"

"He went to the market to get some firewood and check on our dad in the factory." I explained to him as we sat in the couches of the living room. SInce my mansion of Victor's Village was the theme of a cabin, the room was tinted in brown and gold from the wood on the walls and ceilings, making it more cozy of us to sit in, "How's Annie?"

"She's doing fine." He replied to me, having me look at him with a raised eyebrow. I knew he was hiding something from me, and from the look in his eye it was something rather important. I eyed him, seeing him look back at me with the same look of shadiness.

"You're hiding something." I said to him a confident tone. He looked at me with a hard long stare, as if trying to read my mind. He then sighed and looked down at his spot at his folded hands.

"There's a uprising happening at my District." He said to me, having me look at him with confusion and shock in my eyes. It doesn't sound right to me, it sounded like it wouldn't come from 4 but from a poor district, my own District. Was that even allowed, could they do that in 4?

"How did it start?" I asked him, trying to remain calm from the news that I heard from him.

"I don't know precisely, but I think I have a hunch. The two victors from District 12." He explained to me, having med it back in my spot and rubbed my eyes in confusion. I watched the 74th Hunger Games, seeing two kids from District 12 come out and defy the Capitol by proclaiming their love for one another and wish to die together than to loose each other. It worked for the rest of Panem, but I knew there was a catch to it.

"The lovers? Are you serious?" I asked him aloud, seeing him nod his head.

"And it's not just my District that's in revolt, well, that's what I heard." Finnick said aloud to me as I looked back at him from my spot on the couch. I could see his face being painted in the orange glow of the fire in the fireplace.

"Whatever that did in the arena a year ago, people are talking about it. Both good and bad, but I wanted you and your brother to know." Finnick said aloud to me in almost a warning tone. It was as if he was trying to prevent something from happening to us. I raised my eyebrow at him once more. What was he implying, that we were in trouble?

"What do you mean Finnick." I asked him in a serious tone. Before he could even answer the questions, I heard something popping outside of Victor's Village. It was loud, and it was violent. I knew what that was: gunshots.

Something big happened.

I got up from the couch and walked over to the window, peering out into the courtyard that was beyond Victor's Village. I could see people running around screaming and fires starting in the middle of the square. I panicked, knowing my brother and father were somewhere in there and I had to go find them.

"Willow, don't think about it." Finnick started with me, but I ran for my jacket in the hallway and opened the front door. I opened it, feeling the chill of the night hit me hard as I looked behind me at Finnick.

"I need to find Samson and my dad." I said to him in a stern tone. He looked like he was about argue with me, but he knew that arguing with me was the last thing he wanted to do. He sighed and we both bolted out of the house and towards the square of District 8. All around me was mass chaos, Peacekeepers were shown people around and the people were fighting against them, and I saw a few of them falling to the floor from the blow of the Peacekeepers.

"Where would your dad and brother be?" Finnick asked over the noise of the crowd. I felt him grab my arm in case we were going to get lost in the crowd.

"The factory, it's back here." I said to him in reply. The factory that my dad and brother used to work was at the back end of the courtyard, a large brick building with pipes and chimneys poking out of the ceiling and plenty of glass to see inside. From what I saw, no one was inside. Everyone moved outside of the factory into the streets for the riot that was starting. Finnick and I bolted to the factory, dodging people left and right as I reach the front door. I threw it open, the both of us going in and closing the door behind us.

"Sam!" I yelled, hearing my echo in the room and the factory being bounced all around the walls. I knew this factory, since I would come and help my father from time to time when I was younger. I went over to the first set of stairs, which lead to the second story and the boss's office. I ran up two steps at a time and when I reached the second story, I saw the two people I needed to see: Samson and my dad. They were the only ones there, everyone else gone and in the streets. They both wee looking out at the crowd with solum looks on their faces and I could tell they were affected by this. I walked over with Finnick slowly, not saying a word at first but watching them both. Their faces, though at first showed nothing, said everything about their pain.

"All this over the kids from District 12." My father said aloud as I silently took my brother's hand in his. I felt him squeeze his hand in mine as I watched the crowd as well. WE were silent for a moment or two.

"Who knew the Hunger Games would do something like this." I said aloud without even thinking. My father looked over at me, and I could see the pain in his eyes. Sometimes I took for granted what he went through as a parents, seeing not only a child go through the reaping and risk dying, but two children. His only children, both were reaped and going to the games. He almost lost the both of us, his only family and only sense of joy. There was the risk of leaving him alone for the rest of his life. I never realized the pain my father had to endure when he would watch either Samson or myself being an inch away from death. What that must of been like for him, I could't imagine.

"I knew, since I watched you both leave me and risk never seeing you alive again. And for this to happen….it took one moment of realization." My father said aloud, looking from me to the crowd once more. It look one person to defy the capitol and their way of life, their rules, and their justice, and this begins. District 12 realized who they were as pawns in the game of life, and they changed the rules. We were silent then, watching the riot go on for what seemed like hours. it was the start of something, something big.

* * *

_"Ash! No Ash no, please don't leave me! NO ASH NO!"_

I shot up from the bed screaming Ash's name that night, for the first time in what seem like days. Not that I didn't have nightmares, I did. But this was worst, the nightmare of Ash and his death. I could see the axe slamming into his chest and his face going white from the draining of his own blood on the axe. I remember holding his head in my hands as killing the Girl from 1 who killed him, seeing him gasp for air in my embrace and his eyes going still. I held him for awhile until the glider took him away.

I grasped my chest violently as I heard the door opening and someone rushing in. I didn't now I was sobbing until Sampson was rocking me back and forth in his embrace. I clutched onto him, feeling his strong chest against my skin and breathing him in. He smelled like the factory and a hint of fire from the fireplace. I breathed him in over and over, the only way I knew this was reality and not a dream. That I was awake and I was no longer in the arena.

"You're okay now." Sampson said aloud, stroking my hair and having me sob turn into subtle cries. I still saw Ash in my head, cold and dead. I need knew him well, but I knew he helped me and wanted to stay alive with me as long as he could. I looked past Sampson and saw Finnick at the doorway of the room, his silhouette form the glow of the hallway was seen. I knew he nodded his head as me as Sampson calmed me down.

"Breathe Willow. You're here now, you're not back there." He said to me over and over as I tried to breathe once more, but somehow I was still hyperventilating. It was his turn now to comfort me and to protect me from the horrid memories and nightmares. No matter how hard he tried, he could never take that from me. I knew it was the same for him, that he would never be the same.

I was in my own living nightmare, never to wake up.

* * *

72nd Hunger Games

I walked from my own apartment at the Capitol to the Mentor Room, meeting with Mags and Finnick for our usual get together with lunch and to talk with the other mentors before we met with our tributes. I had two new tributes who were reaped and like other years, I knew they had no chance from the moment I met them. Now it sounded harsh, but it was pretty much true since I could tell from one look or from one small conversation. My two, they weren't going to survive.

I walked down the lit hallway, seeing the people passing me by and not giving me the light of day, but seeing one familiar face from the year before coming my way. I knew his face, since I remembered the interaction we had one year prior. His jawline, the ear poking out slightly from the borne swept sided hair, those warm eyes.

Oliver

"Well look who's back to mentoring, Willow the Deceiver." He said to me in his warm tone. Somehow, when he first spoke that moment in the hallway when we met there, it made me miss his voice from the year before. His voice reminded my of home, safety and protection. And he looked a bit older, although it has been a year since we last saw each other. I smiled at him a warm grin, knowing that it would be nice to be proper to the guy.

"And Oliver from District 5." I replied back to him, seeing him give me a small laugh.

"Oh and I don't get a fancy nickname? That hurts." he said in playful banter as we both smiled in the hallway.

"I never remembered you for anything extraordinary when you fought in the games." I replied back to him in either playful tone or in banter. He smirked at me as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"So, since we are mentors again, what is it going to take for me to have a drink with you?" He asked me, having me tai a step back with a grin on my face, I never took him for being consistent or forward with women, and Finnick is the only friend I knew who would do that. And since I just the guy, this was a bit usual for him. Not only that, I was never a girl who got hit on constantly, not being the pretty one in the bunch.

"Someone's confident in himself." I replied back to him as we both walked together to the mentor meeting room. Oliver laughed next to me and shrugged

"What can I say, I wanna get to know you. You seem like someone who is interesting." He replied back to me in a casual light tone. I never saw myself like that, only damaged and broken. The games left me damaged, unable to be fixed. Who was this guy trying to fix me, or was he even trying to fix me?

"I'm not that interesting." I said to him in a honest time. He shook his head.

"I doubt that." He said to me in a smirk as we turned the corner towards the mentor room.

"What makes me interesting?" I asked him in a curious tone. We both stopped in front of the mentor room, hang me face him with him raising a eyebrow at me. I could see that he was also interesting. I wanted to know him too, since for some reason I was drawn to him.

"The fact you used your head in the arena more than your power. That's interesting." he said to me as he walked away from me into the mentor room. I watched him with my eyes, thinking of how he wanted to know me for my brain. He looked at the one strength people saw as weak, and he saw it as interesting. So that was it.

I needed to get to know Oliver Watson from District 5.


	4. I'm Going Back

2 Months after the 72nd Hunger Games

"So, tell me a bit about yourself." Oliver asked me aloud as we both sat in one of the bars of the Capitol. Since the games ended, having the Victor from District 2 as a the winner going on his tour, Oliver wanted to get to know me a bit more since we only talked once or twice throughout the Games. I went home to check on my brother, and since JOhanna and Finnick went back to their own Districts, I had time to kill before heading home. It was mostly to stay out of District 8, seeing some of the pain gong through the area and I didn't want to deal with that to begin with.

"I feel as though you know a bit more about me." I replied back to him as he took a drink from his glass. I could see from his smile and how he sat in the chair, that this was not new for him to get to know ladies. At least that's what I got from just talking to him. He placed the glass back on the bar in froth of us and faced me, folding his hands in front of him.

"What makes you say that?" He asked me in a curious tone. I drank a bit more from my glass and eyed him.

"Well I am Victor." I said to him, seeing him nod his head.

"As am I." He replied to me.

"And our private lives are no longer private as soon as we win the games, you know that." I said to him aloud, knowing that it was true. My life was no longer private, in which that I hated the most from all of the games, knowing that people wanted to know about my life, who I was dating, and what I was wearing. It was terrible, knowing that my secrets were no longer mines.

"I can relate to that the most." Oliver explained to me, having me snap back to reality. I could some of the seriousness in his eyes when he only said that one sentence. It was sudden to me, that all of the Victors had to deal with the privacy differently. I knew my own pains were seen by the people every once in awhile, but Olivers? Who was to know. I felt as though I made it awkward when I spoke about it. So I cleared my throat as I looked at him, wanting to make our time better.

"So you won the 62nd Hunger Games? 10 years ago?" I asked him aloud, seeing him nod his head. I could tell he knew I was trying to make it more casual for the both of us.

"I was 17." Oliver said aloud in almost a grin.

"So that makes you officially old." I joked with him. He smirked as he took another drink from his glass, having me watch some of the drinks disappear into his mouth and down his throat.

"I'm not that old." He said in almost a pained voice, but I somehow knew he was joking. I laughed from my spot and held up my hands as if I was in defense.

"Oh I'm sorry for bruising your ego." I said back to him. He laughed with me as he eyed me.

"And you're what, 23?" He asked me as I drank from my own drink.

"Way to hit below the belt there buddy." I said under my breath for only him to hear. There was a nice moment of silence between us as we saw the waiter refill our drinks and I could see Oliver fidgeting with his tie that he was wearing.

"As much as I love talking about the Games with other mentors, how about we don't talk about that right now." Oliver said to me, making me have a genuine smile on my face. For the first time in awhile, I was going to have a normal conversation with another person, no longer talking about the Games and what happened to me.

"I would love that." I said back to him, seeing him smile right back at me and then look down for a mere second. Something inside of me became warm, for the first time since hours before I was reaped.

I was happy.

* * *

Present Day

"What did the Capitol say about the riot?" My father asked me brother as we sat in the living room of my brother's mansion. Since the riot, I was told from other sources that it all came from Katniss and Peeta, the Victors of 12 who just won the Hunger Games. Since they didn't eat the berries, everything started to unravel for all of the people around them. The riot that we saw the other night was from the reaction of the pair of them on their tour, making me feel as though things are going to change in Panem forever.

"They haven't said anything just yet, but I doubt it will be something that is completely true." My brother replied to him, having me sit next to him and listen to him. Since he won the games, My brother never wanted anything to do with the Capitol, and he was never there to help with mentoring when they started to ask him. He stayed away from the Capitol, and for some reason they did leave him be. I was the one from the two of use to decided to help with the mentoring, since I knew my brother needed the space more than I did.

"Something big could be brewing with the Capitol because of the long silence that's been happening." I placed in my input as I felt my brother take my hand in his. I knew this was going to be something bad, but something inside of me was somewhat glad that I was a safe. It sounded selfish, but the Victors were supposed to be safe from the harm of the Capitol.

"Lets just hope that it dies down soon." My dad said aloud in the room, having me look at him finally. He was still young for being a father, since he became a father to twins when he was barely 18 years old, right after he escaped ever being reaped for the Games. But to see see the look of constant work and worry on my father's face, and even seeing the eyes that watched both of his children almost go their death beds, it seemed too much for him. I hated putting him through that, and seeing him already go through it once. I hoped nothing would happen to me or Samson, just for the sake of my father.

Before someone could say another word about the conversation, our television came to life as we saw the Capitol's symbol being seen on the screen. We all went silent and watched from our spots as the anthem was blaring in the home. A part of me did not want to see what was going to be announced, but then again I wanted to know what Snow wanted. This made me want to contact Oliver and see how he was feeling about tho whole thing, since he was the only thing that was making me feel safe. I see President Snow standing up at the podium and start to talk about the 75th Hunger Games, being the Third Quarter Quell and having a special theme to the Games. Everytime he spoke, my heart will still continue to drop lower and lower to the floor as I felt Samson clutch his hand in mine. But it was what he just said next, the one piece of information that made me want to scream at the top of my lungs.

"As a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors."

Oh no…..Samson and I are going back to the Games. Well, at least I am….


	5. Square One

I ran as fast as I could, not looking behind me or hearing my brother call out my name. I had to run, something inside of me snapped as I ran farther and farther away from Victor Village. The message that was made, the announcement that made my nightmares and screams in my head come back, it was all too real and raw for me. The faster I ran, the more the reality slammed into me.

I was going back to the arena.

It was a sure thing for me, I was the only female still alive from my District. My own fate was sealed, and to make it worse, I knew my chances of survival was very slim. So, death was going to greet me after all. I was not even 25 years old yet, and I was thinking about death. I mean, I could of thought of death when I was 16 running in the arena, but this was worse.

Much worse.

My brother had a one in three chance. There were two other male victors still alive and I knew them both. If my brother as to be called, we both were to go back to the arena and….no. I couldn't think like that. That can't happen with us. We were close, I'll admit to that. But he wouldn't make that bonehead of a move to go into the Games with me next to him. If he did, he knew either we both were going to die, or one of us will.

I stopped running at the edge of the city in the District, before reaching the train station and seeing the vase nothingness of the rest of the District in front of me. District 8 was one of the poorest Districts in Panem, all of the grass is now dead and brown, crisped up from now vegetation or proper care. I have never seen grass before the Hunger Games, and seeing it in the fields of the mountains was one of the very small perks of being in the Games.

But that wasn't reality, this dead wasteland was reality.

Tears poured down my face as I clutched my jacket near my heart, feeling it break as I cried at the edge of the town. There was no hope for me to survive this, I knew that. But it was as if I was 16 years old all over again, feeling the gut fear of death in front of me and knowing I could not do a single thing about it. My own life was out of my hands, and it was happening all over again.

How was I going to face my own father, seeing him in tears as his only daughter goes off to fight once more. It was bad enough seeing him scream at the Peacekeeprs who took me when I was 16, fighting against the soldiers like a wild animal and then hearing him still screeching as I was taken away. Could I hear it again, could I handle it? Who was going to protect him during this now? My brother?

Oh Samson.

I was afraid for him then, knowing he still had a chance of dodging the bullet and another taking his spot. But knowing Sampson, he wasn't going to let me go without a fight. He tried to protect me so many times through the nightmares and the memories, but to see me go without his permission. It wasn't going to fly, not with him. If he made a stupid decision…going in with me.

I could never forgive him.

I looked past the trees that lined the District that was so far away and so small, I felt as though I could never escape from anything they would throw at me. If only I could run, hide away from the world like before, for the past 7 years. I was hiding, only coming out once a year to be a mentor to potential dead children. But now I was about to be the victim.

"Willow?" I heard behind me, having me turn around slowly and see my brother and father about 5 feet away from me, looking at me with sorrow in their own eyes. I knew they were both angry with the news, and they had the right to be. But it was worse for me, since I had no choice. My brother had a better chance, a bigger chance, to make it out alive. Sampson walked over to me slowly, having me see that he was already done with this own tears. He gently framed my face in his hands and I saw the pain in his eyes and in his face. I broke down in sobs then, feeling myself and Sampson fall to our knees on the dirt floor and clutching each other close. We were both victims of our own minds, the mere weapon we used to survive.

"We're gonna be through this, Will." Sampson said to me in a broken tone as I sobbed into his chest, How could be say that to me, he knew my chances of coming out of these games were slim to none. I opened my eyes for a second, looking past my twin and seeing our father. His eyes were on me the whole time, but I saw more pain in his eyes than Sampson. I knew he was going to face the pain go loosing a child all over again. He walked over slowly and stood behind us as his own children sobbed in the sea field.

Back to square one.

* * *

That night, Sampson was meeting with the other two victors from District 8: Veetro and Chase. They both were in their late 50's, only winning the games about 3 years apart from each other. Veetro was the only male from District 8 who had strength on his side, using the muscles he got from working in the factory as his weapon and literally throwing tributes over their heads. As for Chase, his was pure luck. According to him, he just hid out and stayed out of the way of the tributes until the last one against him died from a mutated snake nit him and poisoned him. None the less, they both were good and still in good enough shape.

I knew they had to figure out who was going to go into the Games if given the choice, and I didn't want anything to do with it. My own fate was sealed, so the last thing they needed was my input when it was not needed at all. I went back to my own mansion as the three Victors met at Chase's mansion, which was next to mine on the right. I sat in the living room, looking down at box that I pulled out from storage. I placed it there the moment I came home from the Games 8 years ago, because what was in the box was the symbol of my games and what I fought for in order to win and live. I opened the top, hearing the click as the lid stayed in place and showed me what was inside.

Ash's slingshot.

I snagged it from his cold hand after killing the girl from District 1 and hearing two cannons go off. I knew it was the one thing I needed to take in order to remember Ash in a positive light. It was still somewhat new since I held it last 8 years ago, seeing the tan reflect in the dim room and the feeling the leather on my fingers as I touched the slingshot in it's spot in the box. Gently, as if it was made of glass, I raised the slingshot from the box and held it in both of my hands, instantly remembering what Ash taught me about using this against the enemies. I closed my eyes, seeing his face in my mind and hearing his scream before he was murdered in front of me.

Before I knew it, there was a knock at the door, having me come back to reality and place the slingshot back in the box, closing it and walking over to the front door. I placed my hand on the doorknob and twisted it, opening the door slowly and seeing who was there win front of me. The one person who I one would make everything right again, yet was in the same boat as I was.

Oliver.

I gasped, seeing him rush over to me and scoop me in his arms and hug me close. Just being near to him and breathing him in once more was more than I needed in this time. I missed his face, his smile, his scent and his embrace. But before I could even think about the joy of seeing him, I pulled away from him and scanned him up and down. I saw that he was in fact upset after what happened, but is he at risk?

"Are you…..did they…" I asked, but the right words didn't come out that way I wanted them to. Oliver shook his head and kissed my forehead in such a loving way I knew it might break me if it had a ounce more force.

"I have a one in 5 chance of being picked. It won't be me. It won't be me, Willow." He said to me over and over again. I knew it was true, since there was a higher number of Victors in 5 than in 8. His chance was better than Sampson's chance. I nodded my head as he looked down at me with worried eyes.

"Where's your brother?" He asked me aloud.

"With Chase and Veetro, walking about what they want to do." I replied back to him bring to hold back the pain in my voice. But his eyes were still on me and he knew what was going to happen to me. He knew my situation from the moment he looked at me, and when he met me 4 years ago. But he just stood here, framing my head and stared at me. That's all I needed, was Oliver there with me and making sure I was alive and not doing anything stupid.

"Listen, I know this is not looking good for you, Willow. But you need to trust me, we can figure this out for you." Oliver explained to me as we looked at each other. I knew he was trying to make it better, I could see it in his eyes. He was desperate to save me, knowing my head was already on the chopping block. But I shook my head, trying to make it more reality than fiction.

"I have no chance Oliver." I said to him in almost a sad tone. I knew it was true, since I was going go up against other winners and I would only have to use my brains. This time, it was going to be no hope for me. Oliver shook his head defiantly when I told him this, almost in tears once more,

"Don't say that, Willow. Why would you say that?" He asked me, his voice was almost about to break.

"OIiver, I had no chance. I'm going to fight against other winners, and for me to get out of there alive is very slim. I have to think of the reality of it all, and I'm not gonna make it." I said to him in more of a demand than a soft tone. I knew it was harsh for me to tell them that, but I had to think realistically. I was thankful for having Oliver to give me a sense of hope from time to time. But this time, this wasn't going to work.

Oliver said nothing, and I knew he realized it that there was no hope for me. Not this time. This was different from when I was 16, this was scarier and more of a threat. I could die within hours of starting the Games. He simply gave a sweet kiss on the lips, holding it there to show that he truly cared for me and what was going to happen. I missed his kisses, they were sweet and loving, as if he was careful with me. He wasn't a expert kisser, showing me he hardly kissed anyone before me. BUt this kiss was different, it was a scary kiss.

He was scared for me.


	6. I Was Satisfied

73rd Hunger Games

I just arrived back at the Capitol for mentoring the two new tributes from my District. They both were scared out of their minds, which was normal for when we exited the train and walked over to our building. I was behind them, all three of us smiling and seeing the people walk with us and try to get our attention. I was numb to the whole charade, but they weren't. It was as if they were deer in the headlights, scared and frozen.

"Just keep walking and don't mind them. Smile, as if this is nothing to you." I said to the both of them behind their ears as they walked. I saw the female smile and wave as we walked, but the boy looked as if he was about to cry. I watched him, seeing a bit of myself in him when I was in his shoes. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he looked back at me. HIs big green eyes were filled with fear.

"It's okay." I say to him, seeing him nod his head. I used a softer tone of voice than before, knowing it was better for him. He looked forward once more and smiled a bit, hearing some cheer from the crowds around us as we made out way to the building together. I looked behind me, seeing some more tributes walking with their mentors through the waves of people who wanted a look at this years victims. But I wasn't looking at the tributes, I was looking at the mentors. I spotted Finnick with his two tributes, smiling widely with them as girl flocked to him. He looked at me and nodded his head once as I looked behind him towards a familiar face. He walked with the two tributes from District 5, both were smiling as well as he was. I smiled, seeing our eye connect. SInce we haven't talked in about a few weeks, I wanted to at least see him alone for awhile.

"Let's get you guys to the apartment, okay?" I asked them aloud as we walked to out building. The two tributes under my wing nodded their heads as we walked in. I saw the crowd staying outside of the building, having us another moment of peace. I looked at the two tributes, one of them was only 16 and the other 15. The girl was trying to put on a brave face as the boy was still trying to not cry over what was going on.

"Okay, whenever you guys are out in the public eye, whether walking from our apartment to the training or just moving around together, always remember that people are watching you. Always smile and show that you're happy. It's hard." I said to them, looking at the boy in particular, "But it's just the way this whole thing works. Understand?" They both nodded their heads and I smiled at him. I knew mentors who were brutal to their tributes, and I never wanted to be like one of them.

"Come on, the worst of it is over." I said in a small grin, seeing the both of them smile back. We walked over to the elevator and entered, having the glass look out into the big Capitol. The three of us looked at the city as we went up floor by floor. I only looked at the two tributes, seeing their eyes filled with fascination and wonder at the big skyscrapers and how beautiful it looked. This was their first, and maybe only taste of what true city beauty looked like, compared to our District which was one of the poorest in Panem.

"I've only seen this on the TV every where with the reaping," The male said aloud, having me look down at him and see his eyes look over the city. he then looked over at me and I saw the seriousness in his eyes.

"But it's not so bright now as it was." He replied, having me realize that he saw the true nature of the city. Better now then later.

Better alive than dead.

* * *

That night when my tributes were asleep, I went up to the roof of the building and wanted to look out onto the city alone It was nice to have peace and quiet when going through the Hunger Games. I realized that was a bit attached to my tributes at this time, thinking that it was going to harder than the other years, since I knew these two were mere humans and were going to die quickly.

I watched the skyline as I felt the warm breeze come through area. It was the only time when I saw peace in the city, even though the chaos and mess of the world I was living in. But I did miss the nights of District 8. Even though I lived in the poorest District, it was still the most beautiful at night. The lights would turn off late at night and I would see the stars coming out to light the sky, so many stars that were lit and filled with some kind of joy. I ran some of my fingers through my read hair, trying to feel some peace in the moment.

"What are you doing up here by yourself?" I heard behind me, knowing that voice as I turned behind me. I saw Oliver standing there, hands in his pockets and a small smile on his face. I smiled from my spot, my heart feeling a bit warmer just a bit from only seeing them there. We spoke every once in awhile in between the 72nd and 73rd Hunger Games, visiting each other at our homes and having dinner together. At first, I would get the awkward stares from my brother and father when Oliver would visit, and I met his family when I went to District 5. He lived with both of his parents and little sisters. I loved his family, and they believed we were going to be together. At first I brushed it off, but as we spent time together and became close, the thought of a romantic relationship. Could it happen between us, Oliver and I?

"I needed from fresh air, away from the chaos." I replied back to him as he walked up and joined me in my right side. We both looked out at the city, having a moment of peace between us.

"How are your tributes this year?" I asked Oliver aloud. He shrugged from his spot as I looked at him, seeing his tinted face in the nightlight that was over the city.

"They're the same as years before." He replied, as if it was nothing new for them. I nodded my head, seeing him look over at me as I scanned the city.

"How about your pair? You think they can make it?" He asked me aloud, I thought about it for a moment or two, thinking of the odds that my tributes had compared to the other tributes.

"It doesn't look too good. I don't think they'll last through the first night." I said to him in more of a sorrowful tone, having myself realize that the small connection that I had with my tributes was going to bite me in the ass later when I watch them die.

"I don't think I could ever get used to seeing them go into the arena….and to never come back." I said aloud, thinking to myself without realizing that I was saying it aloud. But it was true, and to think I would be numb to the thought by now. But it was still painful, year after year. I wasn't like Haymitch, who did not care at all about the young kids going to their deaths. I knew he had a heart, but what happened to him in the Games turned sour and became part of his life: Pain.

I felt Oliver take my hand gently in his, making his feel the spread of warmth throughout my body from a simple hand grasping. I looked down at our joined hands, seeing that our hands looked perfect together. Both of our hands, scared from being the arena and having blood on our hands, yet we complimented each other. I smiled, just from seeing our joined hands and I looked up at Oliver, seeing him smile at me as well. Something about being with Oliver, talking about our time in the arena and also what our favorite colors were, and just being with each other as a sense of peace, made me think I was falling for him.

"No one ever does." Oliver simply replied and I felt a sense of peace coming over me. Just holding his hand made me feel like I was a teenager once more. Sure there was a age difference, and sure we came from different Districts, but we shared the Hunger Games together. As morbid as it sounded, we knew that we could run with that comparison.

"So, my sisters are wanting to know when you're coming back over for dinner." Oliver said aloud in a light tone to lighten the mood. I laughed, knowing that it was no longer awkward between us from that one remark.

"I miss them terribly. Next time I come to see your family I should teach them how to sew." I said to him with a grin, hearing him laugh.

"Not to mention my mother, she likes you." He said aloud, having me raise a eyebrow at him and seeing almost a tint of red on his cheeks.

"Your mother is very kind." I said to him, seeing him nod his head.

"Kinder than me I can say." Oliver said aloud, having me shake my head and face him from my spot.

"I think you're kind, kinder than most of the mentors here." I explained to him, "And let's be honest, you're better looking than the other male tributes." I walked away from Oliver a bit, looking over to my left and peering over the edge as I said this to him, But when I looked back over my shoulder at him, I noticed him looking at me with a coy look in his eyes.

"You think I'm cute?" He asked me, placing his hands behind his back and walking over to me as if he was analyzing me. I looked back over the rooftop once more just to see the world below us. But I was mostly trying to not to show my blushing only my face. But the way he said that I liked him, it made me feel exposed in front of him. The last thing that I want to feel, was exposed out in the open, something I hated since i became affiliated with the Hunger Games.

I turned around to face him once more, but he was right in front of me and kissed me square in the mouth. I was frozen in my spot, feeling nothing but his lips on mine and my heart bursting into a million of pieces. My mind went blank and my eyes automatically closed, but I felt his place his hands on my shoulders, making me then feel safe and secure close to him. Safety was something I missed feeling, since I never felt it after coming out of the Games. But Oliver gave me the sense of safety, safety and calmness. The kiss itself was soft, but I was glad he kissed me since I wanted to kiss him for awhile now.

He pulled away and looked down at me, his eyes were big and looking so warm, just as warm as when I first met him. I couldn't speak for awhile, but it must of been because of the kiss that made me loose my breath.

"I think you're beautiful." He replied, making me smile widely in his embrace. For one moment I knew I was going to be okay, to be happy for once in my adult years, and to have love from someone not from my family. For the first time in years.

I was satisfied.


	7. The Reaping

"Are you ready?" I heard my escort ask me, having me look over at him and have him watch me. It was the morning of the Reaping for the 75th Hunger Games. I was wearing a light blur summer dress that was in my closet at the mansion, the only dress that was not from the Capitiol that screamed "Victor". I had my hair down in loose wavy curls, the bangs pinned back and having a brave face on. I knew my fate the moment the television announcement was give some time before. But I knew my fate wasn't as important, it was the fate of the men.

Mainly my brother.

I saw my escort smile at me as he looked over at the other three Victors, whom were in their best dressed clothes. My escort was Vaughn, whom lived in the Capitol and was the escort for District 8 for about 10 years, including with me. I remember Vaughn calling my name some time before at the same place. Since then, seeing him eye me as I walk up the stage, I knew he was trying to protect me from the chaos of the Capitol. He was in my mid forties, looking rather handsome compared to the other escorts from the Capitol working for their districts. But he did have some of the Capitol in his attire, with brown dyed hair that was looking more natural than abnormal, golden eyes that were contacts and fair skin. He had the Capitol touch in his appearance, but he had a heart of gold. Something I needed as a tribute under his protection.

My brother had a one in three chance of getting called and reaped. So when I saw him look over at me with his best dressed shirt and pants from his own mansion, it scared me to think that he could end up in the arena with me. But I tried to think of the positive, knowing that I could end up with either one of the other two and work with them.

"Yes." I replied to Vaughn, seeing him nod his head and look at the gentlemen on my right side, They all looked serious, knowing that one of them was about to go up to the Hunger Games.

"Alright everyone, remember to show pride in your District." Vaughn said aloud as he looked forward at the double doors in froth of us. I moved some of the hair off my shoulders as the mayor announced us. I heard nothing after as we saw the doors opening in front of us and the five of us walked out to the stage. I saw nothing but sunlight at first, but then I saw the sea of people in our District who were out there to watch the event. They were all in their best dressed attire, as if they were afraid of getting reaped. But I looked past the people, trying to find my own father. I scanned the area, then seeing him at the very front of the people with a brave face on. I knew this was killing him, seeing both of his children up on the stage and hoping that at least his son will make it out without going to his death. I hoped and prayed for my father, not wanting him to be alone for the rest of his life.

"Welcome to the 75th Hunger Games reaping! I have the honor of drawing the names of the two tributes will represent our proud District. Let's begin, and may the odds be in your favor." Vaughn explained in his show voice, the only voice he would use in public and around the people of the Capitol, only for the sake of the Hunger Games. I stayed straight faced as I saw him walk over to the glass bowl next to mine, having only one name in the glass bowl. I only waited for my own name to be called as he placed his hand in the bowl. I could tell, from looking out of the corner of my eye, that Vaughn was not liking this situation. We never had a real true friendship, not like the relationship I had with Johanna, Finnick or even Oliver, but I knew we still have something together as friends from the Games I was in. And it was the same for Sampson.

"For our female tribute." Vaughn said aloud, having me look straight at my father as Vaughn opened the slip of paper. It was as if I was waiting for a bomb to go off, but I saw my father look back at me with a tear rolling down his cheek. He was looking at me and me alone, making sure that I wasn't going to break up there on stage.

"Willow Trenton." My name rung in the air as Vaughn looked over at me. I took in a deep breath and looked at Vaughn, seeing some sadness in his face as I smiled slightly, walking over and shaking his hand. My fate was sealed the moment they made the announcement from the Capitol, and I tried to be brave in front of all of the District. Vaughn was scanning my eyes, making sure that I was going through this whole thing okay. And as I walked back to my original spot, he walked to the men's glass bowl, placing his hand in the bowl.

"And for our male tribute." He said aloud as I watched some of the spectators already scanning me from their spot. I waited to hear somebody's name, anybody's name, that was not my brother's. I heard him grab a paper, opening it as he then cleared his throat.

"Veetro Bradshaw." I heard Veetro's name being called. I sighed in relief, knowing that my brother was spared. I felt a wave of happiness come through me, knowing that it was only time of happiness that I would feel. I looked over at Veetro, seeing him step forward with a brave look on his 50 year old face and was about to nod his head when something big happened, something that made my heart drop. I saw my own brother, Sampson Trenton, walk up and placed his hand up with the hand gesture, the same gesture that Katniss Everdeen used in his Games a year before. It was the sign of rebellion.

He volunteered himself.

"I volunteer." He said aloud, having me gasp from my spot and clench my fists. I wanted to run over and slap him for doing something stupid, sacrificing himself to go back to the games and risk dying at the hand of other Victors. Veetro looked at him with shocked, and I knew he was trying to fit the urge to fight him back for his right to go. Why would he do that? I wanted him to be safe, and I knew he would want the same for me if there were other female Victors from District 8. My worst nightmare came true as Vaughn cleared his throat, trying to recover from the sudden shock. I looked at my father, seeing him now sob in front of the entire crowd and a fringe dog his clutch his shoulder for support.

"We have a volunteer from Sampson Trenton…." Vaughn said, trying to sound positive once again. But I knew he hated this more, seeing siblings go into the Games together. I walked over to Sampson, the both of us meeting in the middle and shaking hands, the custom of the Reaping. The other two male Victors stood behind us, looking at us with serious faces as I watched Sampson closely. I saw his eyes, and I knew he knew what he was doing. I wanted to scream at him for taking the place of death. But we both then faced the District and raised our hands in the same gesture.

"I present to you, your tributes for District 8." Vaughn said aloud, having us being met with my father first, making the first hand gesture. Then more did the same, having us both see a sea of hands in the air and nothing but silence. They knew our fate, and they respected us for it. I wanted to cry then, feeling the Peacemakers grasp my and and gently taking me inside with Sampson on my tail.

As soon as the doors closed, I sobbed and fell to the floor in tears as we were now alone in the mayors office. I knew we had limited time until we were taking to the train and over to the Capitol, but I felt Sampson place his arms around me to comfort me. I knew I wanted to yell at him, punch him, and scream at the hate I had to him. But then again I couldn't, knowing that this was his voice and his alone, and he had to deal with the consequences.

"I'm so sorry." Sampson said to me over and over again as I hugged him close, sobbing in his chest and feeling him shake a bit in his spot. When he pulled away, we both were on the ground on our knees facing each other, having me see the sadness in his own face.

"Why did you do that, Sampson? Why would you do that?" I asked him with a broken tone. He sighed and moved some of the hair out of my face. I knew he had a reason for this.

"I didn't want to watch you go into the Games alone. It's not that I didn't trust Veetro or Chase, I know I can trust them, but there was no way I was going to let you go without me. You mean a lot to me, Willow, and I'm not going to sit back and watch you try to fight. Not without me." Sampson said aloud to me, his voice was now calm and collected, having me looking at him with curiosity. He didn't want me to fight alone, not without him. We survived the Games on our own, but we recovered together. I knew he wanted to go through with this with me. We wherein this together, no matter what.

I had to accept it. We were going in this together, and we had to stay alive as long as we could together. BUt now there was another problem on our hands.

Which one of us was going to live?

* * *

"Did Dad know what you were doing?" I asked Sampson aloud as we sat on the train going to the Capitol. We both were in the main carriage of the train, seeing back in the luxury furniture and decorations that were covered in the train and having brand new clothes to wear.

"He knew. I talked to him about it. He tried to talk me out of it." Sampson said aloud to me, looking at his folded hands in front of him at his seat. I snorted, leaning back at my chair.

"You think?" I said in a dry tone. He eyed me then, having a hint of anger in his eyes.

"Come on Willow." He said in defense, but I shook my head.

"Don't 'come on me', Sampson. How did you think Dad was going to react seeing his only children go to they deaths? You think he would be proud, already seeing both of his kids barely make it out alive when they were teenagers, and then wanting to see it one more time?" I asked him aloud with anger now in my system, "That was a selfish move you did, and you know it."

"What was I supposed to do, let you go alone?" Sampson asked me aloud, having me get up from my spot and walk around for a bit before I would smack him in frustration.

"Better for dad to loose one child then both of them." I snarled back at him over my shoulder, seeing the scenery fly by us from the window.

"That's enough!" Sampson yelled, his voice booming in the train and shooting up from his spot on his chair. I whirled around and faced him, seeing him ball his fist by his sides and looking at me with a glare in his eye. I took in a deep breath, knowing we were going down each others throats and what was going on. It all happened too fast, one thing lead to another and we both are representing our District to the death. Sampson's eyes went from rage to hurt, seeing my own reaction to him and he sighed, rubbing his eyes and sitting back down at his chair. I could tell he was suffering with this as much as I was.

"I'm sorry." I said to him, walking over to him and kneeling in front of him, taking his hands in mine and seeing him look at me. His green eyes, the same that I had, were filled with fear and unease, which was what I was feeling as well.

"I would be pissed if you did the same thing." He said to me, his voice was softer and more relaxed, "But you have to understand, Willow. I'm not going to stand by when my own sister goes into the arena. We both won at a time, so we can fight this."

"One of us is going to die in there." i said to him, wanting to completely honest, "It might be the both f us. But Sampson, we're not gonna survive together."

"What are you trying to say?" Sampson asked me aloud, hearing something in my tone of voice and sounded like I had a plan already for what was going to happen. I knew what needed to be done, since I knew Sampson was going to have more favors to win over me. It sounded harsh, but it was true. He was the favorable twin, both in the District and in the Capitol. Either it was because he was the male, or because his Games was more appealing, but he was the twin that was supposed to live.

"I'm saying….we have to consider our options as to who is going to live." I said to him in a slow tone, trying to sound calm although he knew what was coming. He started to shake his head, making me bit my lip.

"Don't think like that Willow, don't you dare." Sampson said to me in a stern tone, having me feel his hands squeeze in mine as I saw him scan my eyes.

"We are going to figure this out when we get there, I promise." Sampson reassured me, having me nod my head to show I understood. But I knew in the back of my head, that Sampson had to survive. I wanted him to live over me, even though it was more of a slap to the face.

Sampson had to live. I had to die.


	8. The Start of the Alliance

The 74th Hunger Games

"Are they still looking at the cave with those two from 12?" Johanna asked aloud as we all were in the Mentoring room. I was watching the 74th Hunger Games with Finnick, Johanna, Mags, and a couple of the other Mentors, including Oliver. Ever since we kissed on the rooftop sometime before, Oliver and I wanted to have a relationship together, but to keep it as secretive and private as humanly possible. That was a lot of ask for since we were Victors and our lives were no longer our own. But we were making it work, and I was fine with it. Visiting each other at our homes and spending time alone was everything I needed to escape the world I was in. The more we were together, the more I wanted to have a life with him. Yet we knew that would be impossible, given the circumstances that we were being watched by the Capitol.

Oliver stood behind me and watched the screen, his hand on my shoulder and he holding his hand on my shoulder. With this year's Hunger Games, it was a interesting sight to see two tributes from District 12, whom were supposedly lovers. They played the roles well, too well. Katniss Everdeen, of the Girl on Fire, was the tribute everyone was looking at for this years Games, everything about her intrigued the public and made her the favorite.

"They lasted this long, didn't they?" Oliver asked behind me, having me smirk.

"And I doubt the public would want to seen either of them die since they are 'so' in love." Johanna said aloud in a sarcastic tone, using her fingers a quotes for the "so" part of the sentence. I shook my head in amusement.

"Where's Haymitch?" I asked aloud in wonder, thinking that he would be somewhat pleased with the fact that both of his tributes were still alive.

"He's off finding sponsors, since the boy from 12 isn't going to make it without medicine." Finnick said aloud from his spot next to Johanna. I looked over at him for a second, seeing him look at the screen.

"Somehow he's been sober this year." Johanna said aloud in a humorous tone, making me think about what she just said. It was true, I hardly saw him hit the liquor, since every year he would be drunk since day one when his tributes would be dead. But now that both of his tributes were still alive and still going through the games, it was different for him now. He was going to try and make sure his tributes were staying alive for as long as possible, even if that meant talking to people in the Capitol in order to have them give the tributes whatever they needed. He was good with manipulation, and getting what he wanted through words.

"How long do you think they're going to make it?" Olive asked behind me.

"Who knows, even your own tribute made it this far just from hiding." I replied back to him, seeing him smile. His female tribute was still alive, only hiding out on her own and being rather fast when she would run out of sight.

"I'm going to grab a drink, want to come with me Willow?" Oliver asked me, his voice was a bit lower only for me to hear. I nodded my head, feeling him take my hand in his and we both turn to leave the room. As I walked out, I saw Finnick out of the corner of my eyes, winking at me. He knew about Oliver and I, as did Johanna and Mags. Haymitch might of gotten a hint of it, but Finnick would joke about it with me once in awhile. I stuck my tongue out at him as we left the room and walked down the hall. I kept close to Oliver, holding his hand gently and going into a rhythm of a walk with him. I looked up at him, seeing him stare off in front of us with something on his mind.

"What's wrong?" I asked him aloud with curiosity. He looked over at me, having me see the wheels turning in his head.

"Ever since the tributes from 12 came to the Hunger Games, I could see things changing." He replied to me, having me raise an eyebrow.

"Change?" I asked him.

"Don't you see it, how the two from 12 are shifting things around here. They're love story is really making people think about their own circumstances." Oliver explained to me, having me still confused a bit.

"You think they're going to start something in the Hunger Games?" I asked him in curiosity.

"I think they've already have." Oliver replied back to me, having me look at the passing screens on the walls of the restaurants and bars that we past. There they were, the two lovebirds in the cave talking about surviving together. Was this all a gag that they were playing? I had no clue, since i have never seen something like this before in the Games, especially from a poorer District like 12. This was new to the routine of the Games, and if I knew how the Games should be worked, and how President Snow was.

New was not good.

* * *

Present Time

The train door opened and both Sampson and I looked up, thinking that it was Vaughn coming to give us a rundown as to how we were going to handle being in the Capitol. But we were both surprised, seeing that it was in back Veetro. He was wearing his Victor clothing, the same he wear hours before at the Reaping. I smiled widely, knowing that this meant only one thing.

He was going to be our Mentor.

"Hello you two." He said aloud, having me walk over to him and hug him tightly. He hugged me back, and I had a small sense of hope that he was going to help us in any way he could. Since I was the mentor for Distrcit 8 for the past 4 years, Veetro was going to take over my job. I was glad it was someone I knew, and I didn't mind if it was Chase. Both Chase and Veetro knew us, and I was beyond glad it was a friend to be a Mentor.

"Im so sorry that it lead to this." he said to me as he pulled away from each other. I nodded my head., understanding what he meant. I knew he was sad for the two siblings going in together. He looked over at Sampson as I watched Sampson get up from his chair. They both shook hands and nodded at each other.

"I'm glad you're our Mentor, Veetro." Sampson said to him and a relived tone.

"Well, if I wasn't going to compete in the Games, the least I could do is help the two of you get through it." Veetro explained to us, having me walk over to the both of them, "But enough about that, we need to watch the Reaping of the other Districts."

Sampson, Veetro and I sat down in the car of the train as the screen popped up on the wall. We watched each District's Reaping and my heart was dropping as each Reaping was showed. I knew of at least one of the tribute seeing Reaped, since they were Mentors in the past. But the worst was District 4. I shot up from my spot when I saw Finnick stepping forward and raising his hand in the gesture of rebellion.

"Oh Finnick." I said aloud in a sorrowful tone, feeling Sampson take my hand in his and squeezing it. He knew my pain, since Finnick was a close friend of ours and now we had to fight him. This was worse then I feared. But then, Annie's name being called made me sit back down in utter shock. I watched her sob in front of the camera, but Mags next to her raising her hand up in volunteering status. The same way Sampson did it of Veetro. She was saving her from death. But knowing that it was Mags, the one woman I saw as a grandmother and good friend, made this whole situation down right terrible. I held my head in my one open hand.

For District 7, Johanna was Reaped. I knew that was going to make her go on a rampage. And Blight from 7 was Reaped for the males. I only talked to Blight once or twice, but I knew Johanna was going to hate this. This was getting worse and worse for me. My friends were going to have to fight me in the arena, there had to be something we could do. I winced from the mental pain and then heard Veetro speak up.

"District 5 went earlier today." he explained, having me shoot my head up and look over at him. He knew that I was looking particularly at 5, since Oliver was there and he had a one in 5 chance. I was petrified, showing it in my eyes to Veetro. Did he get Reaped? Was I going to have to kill as well as my own brother, Finnick and Mags.

"Oliver was not Reaped." He said to me in a calm down, having me gasp and sigh in relief, almost a chocked sob coming out my mouth. My heart was beyond glad for the mere fact that Oliver was going to be safe and sound from the Games. I didn't have to hurt him, but I knew I already was. He would have to watch me die and fight others. That would kill him.

"And, shockingly enough, the Victors from last year." Veerto said aloud as we watched the Reaping from District 12. Katniss was in the same position as I, being the only female in her District. But Peeta volunteered in the place of Haymitch, making me watch Katniss's reaction as she watched Peeta step up. It must of been hard, then again I had to do the same for Sampson. I was going to says something when the screen changed. From the Reaping of 12 to the view of another train. But the person on the screen was in fact Haymtich. We were on his train from 12 going to the Capitol.

"Willow and Sampson Trent. Are you there?" He asked aloud, looking at us from the screen. Sampson and I stood up from out spots and looked at the screen, watching Haymitch intently. WE had no idea that he could something like this, but he was clever. This was new for us, communicating form one train to another.

"Haymitch?" I asked aloud, seeing him nod his head.

"Nice to see you Freckles, and your brother Muscles there." Haymitch said aloud, looking to Sampson, "I wanted to talk to the both of you before we get to the Capitol."

"What do you want to talk about?" Sampson asked aloud in curiosity. Haymtich looked behind him, seeing if he was alone and then looking at the both off us. I could see that the mood changed and this was about to get serious.

"I have a plan, but I need your help."


	9. Against the Grain

I woke up from another nightmare, but this nightmare was of me killing another tribute. It was the girl from District 1, right after she killed Ash. I threw the same axe that was in Ash's chest into hers, seeing her scream out and fall to the floor. But before she could hit the ground, I woke up.

It was still dark in the apartment, but I knew that I was still shaking from the sheer terror of the nightmare. I blinked a few times, trying to see the window that was in front of me. There was night snow coming down on the mansion as I felt the arm that was holding me close to the body behind me squeeze my arm slightly. I woke him up, mentally kicking myself from what I did. I get his nose near my neck as he breathed normally.

"Nightmare?" He asked me in a groggy tone. I sighed, nodding my head, knowing that it would be useless to argue with him, he knew that it was like to have nightmares. I maneuvered myself around to face him, seeing Oliver's face in the dim moonlight from the window. He looked just as handsome as he would when he was wide awake. His warm eyes making me feel safe as I saw his scrappy chin, his fault for not shaving in a couple of days.

"What was it about?" He asked me in a curious tone, sounding more alert now that he was wide awake. He moved his spare hand up and move some of my red hair from my eyes. I pulled the sheet in the bed higher to cover some of my chest, in which I was in my white v neck shirt and a pair of boxers Oliver gave me.

"Me killing the girl from 1." I replied back to him, seeing him stare at me for a moment or tow before looking down at his spot in the bed. He knew most of my dreams consisted of Ash's murder, but this was the first time, in my knowledge, that the nightmare was of me killing another tribute. It was a new situation to fix and maintain. I myself didn't know what to do with it, since I was mostly worried that I would never get over Ash's death. But this, killing another girl for the sake of staying alive, or for the sake that she killed Ash, was new and raw for me.

"The first murder I ever had in the Games." Oliver started, having me freeze in my spot as I watched him, "Was actually during the bloodbath. I made the dumb decision to run to the cornucopia to get myself a good weapon, and at the time my weapon of choice was in fact a sword. I was pretty decent at it and all. Anyways, one minute I have my hand on the sword and the next I'm being pushed down by a boy from District 2 who's about to slaughter me there on the field. I have once choice to make, and it had to be quick. As much as I hated being there, being forced to fight a bunch of other kids, I knew I had to have some kind of hope surviving. "

Oliver paused for a moment, trying to think of a way of saying what he was going say next. I knew he was hard for him, since he hardly talked about his own time in the arena. He hated that subject, and I was glad not to push him, well, until now.

"I slashed his throat without thinking. He was close enough to bite my throat with his teeth, and I thought of just pushing him off of me. But I used my sword instead." He ended, having me try to picture that in my own mind. Oliver, my Oliver, slashing the throat of another tribute, a Career to be exact, in order to survive. It was a spit second decision, and it changed everything about it.

"It's one thing to suffer seeing death around you, but it's another thing to suffer from causing the death." Oliver explained to me in a softer tone, seeing him stare right me in the eyes, "I know first hand it changes you as a person. But you have to ultimately decide, if you are going to let it eat away at you. I'm still burdened by it, seeing his family at the Victory Tour and seeing them in pain because I killed their son, but I tried, and still trying, to let it make me stronger and harder as a person."

Oliver held me close that night, as he did many nights before, having me drift back to sleep with Oliver's words floating in my head. I knew he meant well, trying to show me the big difference of witnessing murder, and being the murderer. The pain, nightmares, and thoughts, were different and raw. But It was what I did with those factors that make me a strong Victor.

Make me a sane Victor.

* * *

Sampson and I walked out of our train into the Capitol train station with Veetro behind us, seeing a sea of people crowd us and try to talk to us. I was used to this, as was Veetro and Sampson as we tried to get through the sea of citizens in their colors faces and clothes. We had Peacekeerpers help the three of us walk though without a hitch, pushing the people aside and making a path for us. I looked around at the Capitol, seeing that it was already decorated for the Hunger Games that we were going to participate in. It was bright that day, making the skyscrapers shine like tin in the light of Panem.

"Let's get you to our apartments, you have to meet your stylists." Veetro said to us as we reached the apartment buildings of our stay. I knew what was going to come next, our costumes for the next few days before we went into the arena. I had a feeling they were going to be horrid, since being a Mentor for years and watching the past tributes being dressed ridiculously. Being from the District of Textile, they showed no mercy for likeness with the public. As soon as we got into the lobby, I whirled around and faced Veetro.

"I want to design my own dress." I dropped the bomb. Both Veetro and Sampson looked at me in horror. No tribute has ever asked that before, well not to my knowledge. It was as if I was asking for my own death sentence. You wore what was given to to: thats final. But I knew since I was going to die, I might as well go out styling.

"Willow, I don't think that's a smart move." Sampson said in a small tone, trying to remain calm from his spot. He knew what I was trying to do, since he was in fact my sibling after all. But I was stubborn.

"Since when smart moves make any matter at this point?" I asked him back, looking over at Veetro to see what he thought. Even though I knew he had no close how the rules exactly worked, I still looked at him for advice since he was now my Mentor. He looked at me, trying to figure what to say to me, since he was new at this. This was a risky move already, not to mention what we decided in the train with the video call from Haymitch. This was just the topping on the cake, but I wanted to do it knowing that it was going to turn more heads. Both for a good and bad reason.

"We're going to talk about this later, but about we go get yourselves changed, and head to the stylish building to get you looking good." Veetro suggested, trying his hardest to be a Mentor for the both of us. AS much as I wanted to argue with him, I knew I had to respect his position. I nodded my head, seeing him smile as the three of us walked over to the elevators. AS silly as it was that I suggested that out of the blue, it was clear that both Veetro and Sampson now knew where I stood when it came to the Games.

I was against it.

* * *

After going through the painful process of the stylists peeling, plucking, stubbing, pasting, and morphing my body to their pleasure and delight, I was back at my apartment. I was sitting at my bed in the bedroom, looking out at the city in front of me and wearing new clothing that was fitting for the tribute status. The apartment was decorated for the Capitol, high style furniture and polished walls. It made me feel so small and so insignificant, as if I would touch one thing and it would be destroyed from my dirty past. Sampson was in his own room, talking to Veetro about what was going to come next as I heard a knock at the door. I got up, moving m braided hair from being on my shoulder and walked over to the door, hearing the step echo in the room like a small soothing rhthym.

Opening the door, I saw the one person whom I wanted to see in such a long time. I gasped from seeing him in front of me, feeling him sweep me in his arms and kiss me hard in the mouth. My mind went blank from feel Oliver kiss me in front of the door and in my apartment, but it was something I needed. We haven't talked since I was Reaped, and it killed me not.

He pulled me away and pulled me clue to him, having me clutch him and say nothing for a moment or two. I didn't want to hear anything from him, not right now at least. I just needed his physical contact, the one stronghold in this whole mass of chaos and destruction in my life. Breathing him in and feeling his body warmth was bringing me back to peace.

"I'm so sorry Willow." He said to me, pulling away from me and looking down at me with his warm brown eyes.

"I'm only satisfied that you're not going to be in there, so that I don't have to-" I started, trying to be calm from the tears coming down my face. Oliver shook his head in defiance from what I was telling him.

"Don't say that." Oliver said to me in a stern tone, having me go silent for a moment as he tried to keep his composure.

"I have to fight Finnick, Johanna and my brother, Oliver. If you were going in there, I would loose it." I explained to him, feeling as though I had to explain what was going on in my head. He sighed and walked into the apartment, having me close the door behind me and watch him pace back and forth in the front area of the apartment.

"This is out of hand." He said aloud, rubbing his face in frustration. I knew he was trying to find a way to get me out of the Games. But I knew there was no hope for me getting out a easy way, or a illegal way. I walked over to him, grabbing both of his hands to get his attention. He looked at me with his eyes that were then filled with anxiety and pain. I sighed, trying to find the right words to say to him in order to help him better understand.

"Oliver, I know you want to save me from going back in there." I explained to him, seeing him search my eyes as I continued to talk to him, "But I made my decision to go in there. This is out of my hands, our hands." When I said this, I saw Oliver look down at our conjoined hands and then back at me, "I have decided my fate."

"But I haven't accepted it." He argued with me, sternness in his tone that also showed pain, "I thought about our future together, Willow. I really did, but this is really making me want a future with you more, and it's making me want to find a way to save you." I bit my lip, not knowing how to react to this from him. Oliver never talked about his future with me, or the thought of wanting a future with me. We never got to that conversation in that relationship, though it would of been nice if we did talk about it.

"I want a future with you, Oliver. More than anything." I said to him aloud, seeing him stroke my face with one of his hands, "But it's all for the Capitol. They don't care for our happiness." Oliver nodded his head, knowing that this was true. I wanted to be able to have a future with him, and to be able to live in peace with him away from the harshness of the Capitol. It was a long shot to ask for since we were Victors and we were never going to have peace for the rest of our lives. I hated it, not having the peace, not having the life I once had. And I wanted it with Oliver, more than anything in the world.

"There is a way." I said in realization. Having Oliver then look at me with concern and intrigue.

"What do you mean?" He asked me a I looked away and out the window onto the Capitol city skyline, seeing the lights lit up the darkness.

"Haymitch talked to Sampson and myself." I said aloud, realizing what Haymitch told us earlier.

"What did he say?" Oliver asked aloud in wonder, taking our joined hands to get me to look at him. I looked back at him with determination in my eye. I knew that the plan Haymitch told us on the train before we got to the Capitol. It was a big scary, and big and scary plan, one that could unravel and stop at any moment or by any person.

"He has a plan."


	10. Time to Play God

It was two days before we had the chariot parade. Since I brought up making my own dress, I knew that was going to be slim to none. But I also knew that would be a mental slap to the face of the Capitol. They designed our outfits, not the tributes. We say nothing about what we would wear. I never saw a tribute before make their own dresses, let alone make a fuss about the outfit they would be forced to wear.

But see, I was a dress maker.

I have made dresses for years before I was even reaped at 16, so I knew how to make a dress, a nice one at that. It was a way to not only go against the Capitol, but to better represent my District and what they had to offer. Even though we were one the the poorest Districts, we were gonna e rich from what I had to offer.

Veetro took Sampson and I to the Stylists building in the capitol. I knew they wanted me to bite my tongue about making my own dress for not only the chariot ride but for the interview as well. It would be a stupid thing to do since we both were already considering going with Haymitch's plan in the arena. This would be the topping on the cake of disaster. We walked through the double doors and into the ground floor, where all I could see where mannequins with gowns and suits being made already. Other stylists from other Districts were already hard at work at their tribute's outfits as Veetro guided us to our sections close to the back. Compared to the other District Stylist, ours was a bit…

bare.

Our stylist was there, with his two apprentices and they were waiting for us with smiles on their faces. AS the three of us walked over and stood in front of him, He turned his eyes to me and I knew that something was up. He looked like a Capitol worker for certain, but a certain kindness was in his eyes. As flashy as he was, he stilled looked real enough for me to talk to on a normal basis. He looked at me from the top of my head to my shoes and then smirked.

"I think this is a crazy move." He said aloud, looking at me both Sampson and myself before moving away and showing me his workspace. I saw the large tables with pictures layer out all over the place, the fabrics on its rolls in the back tucked in the corner and the machines not working just yet. But he pointed to one of his apprentices and she walked over in her flaming red hair and got the machines ready.

"But I'm willing to got out a limb for you." He said to me, making me smile widely as Veetro pulled the curtain around our work space to completely block us from the other stylists. I could already hear whispering going on with the other stylists, wondering why they would want to block the work happening. It was already taboo seeing two tributes in the work space before the chariot rides. The stylist walked over to me, ushering me to the work table with Sampson behind me and leaning over the table.

"Let's start this, shall we?" He asked me aloud with a grin. I smiled back at him, seeing Sampson squeeze my shoulder in support as I grabbed a pencil and paper. I started to draw out the dress, going back to my roots as a dress maker and having some since of happiness in this dark time.

* * *

"You ready yet? We have to be there in 2 minutes to prep!" Sampson said aloud from outside my bedroom of my apartment. It was the next day. the day of the Chariot ride. I was fixing my strap to the dress and then looking at myself in the mirror. My stylists already came in and did my make up before helping me in the dress and then finishing with my hair. My hair was in a fancy bun the back, making my makeup be shadowy and dark around my bright green eyes and silver heels to go with the dress.

Oh the dress.

It was a dark green, but with a hint of blue in the color that gave it more of a achy feel. The dress was fitting my curves, and although the underside the silk and was a sweet sweat dress and strapless, there was a top coat of green beating that covered my neck and both of my arms down to my wrists and a bit over to my middle finger with a loop for my finger to go through. The beads were designed in a way of a tree, the middle were my stomach was had branches expanded out and around the dress over my arms and legs. The stylist than placed some gold in my eyes and hair to have a glowing affect when I was on the chariot.

I looked like a goddess.

This was new for me, since in the past the outfit of choice for my district was ridiculous. This was going to turn heads as I walked out of my bedroom and into the living room. I walked a few steps and saw my brother standing there. He looked just as good as I did. He was wearing black slacks with the same kind of design in his vest: green with green beaded branches spreading out from his chest around the vest. His hair was styled as well, slicked back with a hint of gold and his eyes were also smoky with gold around the eyes. He was going to be a look for the women. But me?

"Damn." He said aloud as he saw me. I looked down at the dress and tried to think about what he meant by that. Was it bad? Did I do it wrong?

"You're beautiful." He said aloud, having me look back up at him and see him nod his head. I walked over to him and looked at his outfit from a closer perspective. With the green branches on his vest to the smoky eyes he was wearing, he was looking like he was ready for battle.

"As to you. I swear, I think you're going to get some girl falling for you when we go on the chariots." I said to him. He chuckled as he looked at me up and down.

"Oliver better not make a move on you now or I'll kill him." He said in a snark remark, having me hit him on the arm with a stern look on my face. He giggled from his spot, having me smirk at him as we heard the doors open to my apartment. Veetro walked into the apartment with his own outfit that I felt designed. It was the same fashion as Sampson's, but he had a black jacket that had the top button snapped near his neck. But we saw the green branched vest underneath under the jacket, open for the world to see with his dress pants and slick shoes.

"I have a game plan for the both of you, now in order for you two to get sponsors that could save you both out there in the arena, you'll have to follow my rules." Veetro said aloud to the both of us. His voice was already in game mode: he was already on the prowl. Both Sampson and I nodded outs heads, knowing we could trust him with something like this.

"You two don't say a word to any one of those tributes, not at first. We need to show that you two mean business coming back to the Games, and in order for that to happen, we cannot be lovey dovey with them in here. We may be the underdogs when it comes to our District, but we can show them our motives through out actions." Veetro explained to us both, having us nod our heads. I already liked our plan so far, be badasses.

"You also need to start analyzing the tributes. Find out what makes them tick, look for those who are friendly and those who are loners. You start this now, look for the weaknesses with something as simple as how they present themselves in front of the crowds. How do they react to the other tributes, what makes them squirm. You've done this before when you both won your respected Games: do it again."

* * *

We walked onto the ground floor where we saw all of the other tributes getting ready to go to they own chariots. Sampson and I looked straight ahead, not looking at any other people that were there. Veetro was behind us the whole time, the same look of determination and fierce on his face as we walked over to out own chariot. I wasn't looking at anyone particular, but my peripheral vision was working on overload, along with Sampson's. We were analyzing them all, seeing what we could find. They were watching us.

And they were afraid.

The two from District 1, Emerald and Shade, were talking to each other feverishly and pointing to us as we past them. Brutus and Enobaria from 2 only gazed at us and then back to their own business being intimidating as well. I saw Beetee and Wiress from 3, both looking quite scared and jacked up on their won adrenaline. I knew they both would be harmless, but it was when I was passing 4 that I had to look. I saw it was Finnick Odair, my old friend and ally from previous years of mentoring, that was dressed in the finest of 4, whom I was most Afraid of. How could I face him in the arena?

I couldn't.

He gazed over at me, his eyes narrowed on me as we walked past him. I couldn't see Mags, she must of been somewhere else. I was glad I wasn't there to see Mags, that would of been worse. Finnick stared at me, clearly looking at my dress and how I looked so different from how I usually wore my clothes. But this was part of the Game, and I hated it. He nodded at me once, and I did the same as I felt Veetro press his hand into my back to have me press forward.

We reached out Chariot and both got on without speaking, Veetro helping me with my dress as I grasped the front of my chariot ride. As I watched Veetro walk over to the side of the chariot, I saw something catching his eye and I looked at well. He was looking over at the Chariot for 12. There was Peeta Mallark and Katniss Everdeen, wearing this dark outfits and looking more like warriors. I knew they were giving a statement as well, and thankfully it was working for them. But Veetro's eyes weren't on the tributes, they were on the mentor for 12.

"Haymitch." I said aloud in a low tone, having the three of us look in the same direction. Haymitch looked at Veetro and nodded once, having me look from Haymitch to Veetro with confusion on my face.

"What was that about?" I asked him aloud as I saw Veetro look up at me. I could tell something was going on, even if it meant what I already knew. But I still wanted in their own little game between each other.

"He wants to talk to the both of you after the chariot race." He explained to me as he placed his hand on top of mine, getting my undivided attention.

"Now listen, this is your first appearance as tributes for District 8. You need to show them you mean business and you don't attend to be happy you're hear. Remember your tactic: deceit." Veetro explained to the both of us. I felt Sampson grasping my hand in the middle of us below the viewing of the other tributes. I nodded my head at him, seeing him smile at me slightly and place his free hand on my cheek. I could tell he felt me shaking in my spot in the chariot.

"You can do this, this is just the start of this. Be brave, I know you can be brave." Veetro said to me in less of a mentor tone and more of a friendly tone. I smiled slightly at him, trying to show that I was okay that we were about to be paraded in front of all of the Capitol and also in front of all of Panem. It was a scary thought, taking me back to when I was doing this before when I was 16 years old.

"As do I." Sampson said aloud next to me, having me look at him and see him look at me with both a serious and loving look in his eyes. I felt a little bit better knowing that my brother was int his with me. The music started as Veetro moved away from the Chariot. I felt the chariot moving forward and seeing Veetro stand still as we head into the bright sunlight of the Capitol, going into the strip that would take us to President Snow. I looked straight ahead as the sun hit us hard and the sound of the crowd cheering for us to be seen. It was taking be back to years before, when I was young and I was afraid of what was going to happen. It was starting all over again. I started ahead, as did Sampson and I saw our faces being animated in the screens above on the skyscrapers and buildings around us.

It was time to play Goddess.


	11. The Goddess

"Well done you two." Veetro said aloud to the both of us as we got back into the chambers of the floor of the buildings. I sighed int relief, feeling the chariot come to a full stop and Sampson got off the chariot first, and then helping me off with my dress in tow. I took his hand and got down slowly, seeing Haymitch walk over to the both of us with his tributes behind him. Sampson and I looked over at him as he smiled at the both of us, seeing how he was actually pretty sober and looking rather happy from his own tributes.

"Hello, Freckles, Muscles, and Brains." He said aloud to the three of us. Now I knew my nickname and Sampsons, but Veetro's? That threw me off as I nodded at him once, Sampson doing the same as Veetro shook his hand with a grin on his face.

"You look good for someone who's off the bottle." Veetro said in a joking tone. Haymitch just smirked from his spot and moved out of the way for Sampson and I to see his tributes: The star crossed lovers. I saw how young they were compared to my brother and I, since they were still in their teens. But I didn't see their age, I saw the fear behind their eyes. The fear and the anger. I was in their shoes once, young and pissed. I only stared at them both, Sampson doing the same. We were still playing the game: deceit and cold

"This is Katniss and Peeta from 12. Guys, these are the Trenton siblings: Willow and Sampson." Haymitch introduced the both of us. I only stared at them both, seeing that they were confused as to how they should react to us. Sampson held out his hand for the both of them to shake, seeing Peeta hesitant at first then then shaking it gently.

"Pleasure." Sampson said aloud in a straight tone, shaking his hand hard and then shaking Katniss's hand gently as if he was her knight and shining armor. I knew that was his move: sweet to the women and tough to the men. That was his playing card, his deceiving nature. But for me, it was intimidation. Did they even know who I was, or was it that Haymitch told them of my story, my fight in the arena, and my nickname that I was given.

"These two haven't been in the games for almost a decade." Haymitch explained to Peeta and Katniss as they both looked over at me. I only stared at him, reading their eyes and their body languages. They were trying to fight the play for strength, but I knew they were hating this. As much as I was, though they were still young. Katniss was in a bigger situation than any of us, since her latest fiasco with the poisonous berries in the arena not even a year before. She was being watched more carefully, what a life that was. For a second I thought I would be cruel to her, to show her no mercy or love from my point of view. But this was a different game.

It was different for her.

"I suspect it'll come back to you within a second as soon as you step into the games, though you'll be rusty." Katniss said to me in almost a cold tone. I raised my eyebrow at her and changed my stance, seeing that she was trying to keep her own face and nature at bay. Even though she was the girl on fire, she was in fact supposed to be lovable to the people of Panem. But to those who will be fighting her in the arena, she's a killer. Not to be trusted. I looked from behind her, glancing past her face and seeing other tributes pointing in our direction and snickering. BUt they weren't pointing at me, they were looking at her. It then clicked with me.

They were trying to break her. She was too innocent. Too young, and too naive. I smirked at her finally, leaning into her to close I could get a whiff of whatever perfume they have on her from the stylist.

"If you're as half as smart as you're presenting to all of us killers, you should of done yourself a favor a year ago." I said to her in almost a sultry voice, "You should of eaten the berries."

I saw her eyes going wide in what looked like confusion and fear as I saw Haymitch escort her and Peeta away from Sampson and myself, the both of us looking on as the trio from 12 walked to the elevators. I looked back at Sampson, seeing him eye me from my spot.

"Way to make her feel welcome." He said in a low tone to me, almost as if he was cross from what I said. But I knew he knew what I was doing, and he couldn't defy me with it. I smirked back at him as we both watched Johanna walk over to us.

"Would you rather have me sugar coat?" I asked him in a coy tone. Before he could even answer my, we saw my dear friend and ally Johanna walk over in her District 7 attire. She was dressed like a tree, making me almost want to laugh and how she looked. But laughing at JOhanna was like I was asking for a seat sentence. She smiled at me as she gave me fierce and loving hug, something she rarely did at any time to any one. I hugged her back, knowing that giving her the hug showed my loyalty to our friendship and to our loyalty to one another.

"Even though this is a shitty situation, I'm glad to see you." Johanna said to me through the hug as she pulled away. I smiled at her, the first genuine smile I've shown since the second reaping. SHe then looked over at Sampson and hugged him as well. It was odd to see Johanna hugging the both of us, even regular people at all. She was mostly angry with everyone she encounters, but that was her in general. This was new, but then again this was different. We would all act different because of the circumstances.

"I'm sorry for the circumstances." I said to her in a genuine tone, knowing that this must be as shitty for her as it is for us. She only waved us off as she gave us a small smile.

"We can talk about this later, for now, I have a pair of tributes to corrupt." Johanna said to me in a low tone, looking behind us at the trio from 12 going into the elevator. I smirked, seeing Katniss look over at me once more. She knew I was dangerous, and she knew that I was not one to mess with. It was now Johanna's turn with the girl. Time to get the ball rolling.

"I'll talk to you soon." Johanna said to me as she was about to leave the two of us before looking back at me once more. This time, her eyes were serious and determined.

"Ally?" She asked me in a low tone. I knew she was starting the alliance between those she needed in the games. It was a good move, since we could use each other and help each other out. I nodded my head at her.

"Ally." I replied back to her, seeing her smile slightly and then rushed off the to elevator. I heard her call out to hold the door as I looked back at Sampson. He nodded his head at me, making me believe that he was my ally too. Of course he would be, until the point that one of us will die. Veetro looked at the both of us and then cleared his throat.

"Lets get you guys to your apartments." He said to us in a light tone. When we were walking to out own set of elevators and going up to our floors, I knew we both had to be careful at how we were going to be presenting ourselves and how we were going to look to the people. It was coming back to me, back to how I looked when I was only 16 years old. A distinct memory.

* * *

_"Here we are. Up to get." My mentor said aloud as I got up slowly into the chariot with Ash next to me. We were bot about to go out into the parade the would be seen by all of Panem. __But what I was wearing, though it was nice and pretty compared to years before, it was not uncomfortable for me to wear. I was not used to wearing something like this, ever. The blue compared to my fair skin and auburn hair was showing my curves more closely. __Before we even moved in the chariot I felt my own show slipping off and then almost falling and hitting my head on the chariot bar in front of me. But even before I could fall, I felt someone take my hand and hold me up from hitting my head. I looked over, seeing who grabbed my hand._

_It was Ash._

_"You okay?" He asked me aloud with worry. Even though he himself was uncomfortable, he made sure I wasn't going to get blood on my own outfit for all Panem to see. This was the first time we had a good moment together since the reaping. I nodded my head at him as he smiled, helping me to stand back up completely. _

_"I don't usually wear something like this." He said in a comment. I shrugged as I looked at what he was wearing. He was wearing a vest only, the same material and color as my dress, with black slacks and his dark hair slicked back. His eyes were even shaded in the shadows as well. _

_"We look ridiculous." I said in a grin, seeing him nod his head in agreement. I felt a hint of joy in that moment with him, the one time we had joy together in the mist of chaos. But it was brief, since I heard the music starting and out chariot starting to move. I clung onto the bar in front of me, fearing I was going to fall again. But Ash was still holding my hand in his in a fist tight grip. I looked over at him, seeing him nod his head at me once. Just from staring at him, seeing the black hair swept back form the outfit, and the brown eyes that were bright in the lights of Panem, he brought back a piece of mind from the mass chaos that was happening in my brain. I felt the chariot moving and I was afraid of tripping once more._

_"I won't let you go." Ash said to me in a soft tone, but it was more than that to me. It was the first genuine conversation we had together. I nodded back at him, the only thing that I would do before we would be seen in front of all Panem._

* * *

I walked into my apartment, about to close the door when I heard something close by being moved. Either it was a shift from a chair to even the rustling of the table. Either way, I knew that sound was not something I would want to hear.

I was not alone.

I stayed still and tried to find where the sound was, since the lights were down low and I to was fairly quiet. BUt when I looked over at the first end table near me, I then suddenly knew who it was. There was a bouquet of flowers, but not only that, they were my favorite: peach colored roses. I smiled widely from my spot, tracing one of the roses in the bouquet with my finger.

"I suspect you watched the chariot parade?" I asked aloud in the apartment, hearing my voice echo the empty room and hearing it bounce off the modern walls. For a second I heard nothing, but then I saw the lights in the room slowly light up the area, and I finally see who I was talking to: Oliver.

There he was, standing in the middle of the living room area and smiling at me. His hair was slicked back and he was sporting a suit with a skinny tie. It was a Capitol suit for certain, but I never saw him on the floor with the tributes. He must not be mentoring this year, but he looked rather inciting in his suit. He walked over to me slowly as I heard his shoes echoing in the living room.

"I wasn't going to pass my girlfriend being parade and shown to all of Panem like a prize." he said to me, and I knew he was somewhat bitter about it. He hated this, and I hated how this was affecting him. I smirked from my spot, walking over to him.

"I wasn't the prize that all of Panem was watching." I reminded him, seeing him smile at me as we were now face to face with each other. He traced some of my face with hi own fingers, having me feel the shot skin against my own and then moved a strand of hair from my eyes.

"The only positive thing that I got from tonight, was being able to see you in this dress. Although I will admit, I was a bit stand offish when I saw the Tribute from District 1 eye you from his own chariot." Oliver explained to me, having me raise a eyebrow at him. I never saw Shade glance over in my direction, let alone give me any acknowledgment.

"Getting protective are we?" I asked him aloud with a coy tone. He said nothing as he wrapped his arms around me, making me feel safe in this whole situation. Breathing in the scent of the cologne he was wearing, and see how he had a neat stubble on his chin that was styled just so, it made me glad to see him.

"Why don't I help you out of this dress." He said to me in a low tone, drawing me closer to him and holding me in a protective manner. I snickered in my spot as my wrapped my arms around his neck.

"It's a puzzle getting this thing on." I warned him as he took out the pins in my hair. As soon as my hair was down and framing my face, I saw him place his lips over mine and whisper so softly against my lips I almost fainted.

"I like a challenge."


	12. Two Can Play

I stood in the middle of the simulation room of the training center. It was the next morning and it was time for the tributes to go into the training center and waited for the 30 second simulation to begin. I was having a individual section of the center to myself, working on my training with the poison darts that I was good at, along with the slingshot. Sampson was off working with his weapon, the spear. He was also good with his own strength, being able to throw things as big as he if not bigger across the room as if it was a pillow from the couch. But I knew he was working something else: his brain. We both made an agreement: while one of us was training, the other was analyzing the tributes.

I saw the simulate beginning, the figures from the routers coming towards me from left and right. I had a poison dart tube and 10 needles attached to my hip, though this was only training they were fake and not poisoned at all. I also had a slingshot in my right hand with a handful of pellets in my left, a pouch on my hip as well with plenty of pellets to work with. Although I knew I had not bigger weapons, like a bow and arrow or a sword, or even teach in the case of District 2, I was faster than most of them since they were older and a bit slower. I threw out one pellet at a figures coming at me, ducked and throwing another a second alter

The third and froth pellets flew as I aimed at two figures coming from different directions and then running from another figure who was about to throw a spear. I aimed and shot without even looking and then looking up at a figure with a bow and arrow to my right in the second level. I shot at him once, finding I ran out of pellet and then throwing up the tube for the dart, blowing and shooting the person down within 2 seconds. There was second of silence and then the lights going up in the simulation room.

I killed 8 of the figures in the simulation room all within 30 seconds, and I was breathing like it was nothing. Even though it has been 7 years since I was in the arena, I was still sharp enough to get through that simulation that was on the medium level. I knew this was going to be different, since these were all killers, and they all were looking for blood.

I looked out the viewing window that was to me left, and once my eyes were on the tributes that were looking, they immediately left the window and walked back to their own area. At least 6 of them were watching me, including Districts 1 and 2. I knew that they were analyzing me and seeing if I was worthy of having alliance with them. They knew how I worked, how I used a weapon, and how I can get in and out of a situation. I walked out of the simulation room back onto the main training floor, seeing all of the tributes and were on their own agendas and their own weapons. Johanna was on her axe, Finnick with his trident, and Brutus with his spear. I walked over to my brother, whom was throwing boulder-sized weights from one part of the room to another. He stopped when I was walking over to him, seeing him out of breath and sitting on one of the weights.

"How did you do?" Sampson asked in a casual tone. I sighed and shrugged as I looked at the other tributes working away at their own simulations.

"8 figures in 15 seconds." I replied to him, seeing him nod his head as I kept looking. Some of the tributes were in fact slow, and I could see it from my spot.

"What do we have so far?" I asked him under my breath, seeing him look at the tributes as well. WE both went into analyzing mode, and we both were working in over time.

"Tributes from 6 won't be a problem. They are still jacked up on their morphling drugs." He said aloud, having me see the pair and then watch them shake in that spots trying to work a sword, "We look out for camouflage for those two." I nodded my head at his suggestion. Even though they wouldn't fight at all, I knew they would want t hide most of the Games, if not all the time. I then looked over at the Careers, all whom were working out on their own with the swords and knives.

"The Careers have their eyes on us." Sampson said aloud to me under his breath. I nodded my head at his remark, thinking back to when they were watching me in the simulation room.

"I saw them watching me." I added to the conversation.

"They'll talk to us in about a hour or two, just before we go into the individual trials." Sampson explained to me, having me look over at him slightly but not completely. My own eyes went to the tributes from 3, both of whom were talking to each other at the survival station and trying to make a fire. I watched as Katniss from 12 walked over to the pair of them, showing them how to make a fire properly.

"You think we can blindside them?" I asked him under my breath. He paused for a moment, considering what we should do since we are going to stick together for as long as we can. Could we take them on? Or were we over our heads with the Careers? I knew the two from District 2 were going to be beyond hard to get rid off, but 1, they were another story.

"Emerald will be easy to blindside, considering that fact she's not the brightest bulb in the bunch." I said to him, seeing Emerald with Shade. She was pretty, beyond pretty, but then again she was only using her beauty to get through the Games. I knew her playing card: Her Charm. And the more she was showing with the mentors and the stylists, the more they were falling for her. And I could se her easily, considering she could be easily manipulated by anyone smiling at her. Shade would be harder to manipulate, but then again I knew he would be harder.

"We can keep them as allies for awhile." Sampson said aloud, having me nod my head as I looked over at the bow and arrow station in the training center. It was open, nobody was using it at this point. I pushed myself off the weight we were sitting on and looked behind me at Sampson, seeing the Careers approach him as I walked away. They must of wanted to talk to him without me there, and I winked at him once before leaving the group to talk together. I knew he would tell me later what was going on, and thankfully he wouldn't leave anything out.

I grabbed the bow from the holster and held it up as I grabbed a arrow from the holder next to the stand. I would use the bow and arrow every once in awhile when I was back in the Victor Village. One of the perks of having a mansion yourself, they would give you random weapons to "play" with. I only worked with a bow and arrow for fun and for a learning experience, since I was almost killed by one when I was playing in the Games as a teenager. So, being back in my own house, I learned how to shoot and how to do it. Chase from Victor's Village was good with a bow and arrow, so he taught me how to shoot. Several months of the year were devoted to me using the slingshot, bow and arrow, and poison dart out and about around Victor's Village. I had that privilege, and since it was the only thing I could do to keep the Games alive in my head in a healthy way.

I took my chance.

I drew back and aimed at the target straight ahead. I pulled back a bit more, raising my elbow my slightly and then shooting the arrow, seeing it hit the left side of the bullseye slightly. Now you would think I was doing that on accident, but this was on purpose. I was aiming off on purpose, since I knew Katniss was going to watch and then come over to talk to me. Since we had that awkward situation together after the parade, I felt bad giving her a bad vibe. It wasn't my fault that she was going to be the eye of the storm, but then again this was not all her fault. For some reason, since I was risking my own neck for her and making sure she is alive, I wanted to make sure we were going to be on the right foot before we go into the arena.

I aimed once more, raising my elbow slightly and then shooting. I hit the left side once more, having me drop my arms and sigh in frustration. I didn't hear her come over, nor did I heard her clear her voice. I was too occupied with the "failure" that I had.

"You're elbow's too high." She said in a small voice, as if she was afraid of me. I looked over at me, still holding the bow in one hand and a arrow in the other hand. I saw her eyes going big from how I was looking at her, which was with confusion. I was a bit surprised that she said it in such a soft tone.

"Excuse me?" I asked her in a curious tone, as if it was nothing. I saw her take in a deep breath and hesitate, as if it was a surprising thing I asked her. She was hesitant to repeat it once more, and I felt a bit terrible since she looked like she swallow a fly.

"I'm sorry." She said suddenly, and then turned around to walk away. I felt horrid then, reaching out to her and stopping when I grabbed her arm. She stopped and looked at my hand on her arm like it was my hand was a piece of fire, with wide eyes and she looked back at me then, not petrified.

"You said my elbow was high?" I asked in a soft tone. She nodded her head slowly, as if it was fascinating that I listened to her. I pulled away from her, seeing her frozen as I drew the arrow and aimed at the target. I then finally placed my elbow down in the proper position, where I knew where to put it all along, and I released. The arrow hit right on the bullseye: Perfect.

"Nice." I said aloud in a grin, looking back at Katniss. She swallowed and smiled slightly from what she saw, making me feel a bit better about the situation.

"Thanks." I said to her in a soft tone, hoping to make her feel better. She nodded her head.

"No problem." She replied in a stammer, having me still watch her from my spot. I placed the bow on the stand once more as she kept talking.

"Look, i'm sorry for what I said before." She said to me, having me look back t her with a raised eyebrow. It was her remark that she gave me, before I snapped back at her with the notion of her eating the berries. Sure, at the time we both were trying to find out about each other and see if the other would snap.

"I should be apologizing to you, Katniss. I was only wanting to see how you hold up against others who don't play nice." I explained to her, seeing her nod her head in agreement.

"I guess we both were at fault there." Katniss said aloud to me, having me nod my head as well to show I agreed. We both were on good terms now. I held out my hand for her to shake.

"Willow Trenton. Victor from the 66th Games." I said to her in a light tone, seeing her hesitate for a first and then shake my hand lightly. She smiled at me, a nice smile on her face for once.

"Katniss Everdeen, 74th Games." She replied back to me. I pulled my hand back and then cross my arms in front of me.

"I watched you last year, you're pretty good with the bow and arrow." I said to her, trying to have a nice conversation with her. She smiled and nodded her head, though I could see she was trying to place nice.

"I saw some of your footage as well. You were pretty good as well. I didn't think you would make it to be honest." She explained aloud. THen I saw her face show discomfort from the remark she made in the last part, how she thought I wasn't going to make it. I only smiled and nodded my head, seeing her look at the floor in embarrassment.

"Most of Panem didn't." I said to her as a remark, seeing her look up at me with shock in her face. I looked past her at my brother, who was winking at me. I knew he wanted to talk to me now, and he was not alone. I saw Emerald from the Career pack talking to him, and I knew the trap was set. I smiled at Katniss once more.

"Excuse me." I said to her, walking past her and over to my brother. But I stopped and looked back once more and I saw her watch me.

"When you throw the knives, don't' curve with your wrist." I said to her aloud, seeing her look at me for a second before going to look at her own wrist. I looked away from her and started walking to my brother and Emerald. I knew that she was now looking to me as a ally, maybe possibly. I knew that I had to get on her good side so that when we meet in the arena, I can help her out on a better note than before with the awkwardness.

I approached my brother and the girl from District 1, whom both were smiling and talking together when I walked into their conversation. Emerald smiled at me, her pearly whites were shown on her tan face and blond face. I could see she was putting on a front with me already.

"Emerald here was talking about how we both did so well in our times in the Games." Sampson said in a happy tone, showing that he was playing along with the Game as well. I raised a eyebrow at his suggestion and then smiled at the girl.

"Well, you two were inspirational for ally hose who were watching," She said in a velvety tone, having me convinced that she was trying to flirt with Sampson and get in on a good term with me, "I mean, being from District 8 and winning back to back, that was a sight to see to be honest."

"Thanks." I said aloud in a light tone, playing along as well, "Not as aspiring as you were in your Games." It as true, since she did use most of her charm and then at the last minute she would kill like a viper.

"Well, we were thinking of combining forces and trying to get that Katniss and Peeta from 12 out of the way quickly." She said aloud to me, having me try to hide the shock in my face. So, the Careers were not part of the situation Haymitch was talking about, and I was surprised that she told me that abruptly. But they were still in this for the Game, not wanting to helping out one girl for the sake of Rebellion. And when they see Sampson and I, we could be a big ally for them. But I was already working with Johanna, and I knew FInnick was going to be on my side sometime soon. This could work in out favor. I looked over at my Sampson and I saw him smile at me. He was playing the Game too, and he knew I needed to jump on the boat as well.

So I played along.

I looked behind us, seeing Katniss and Peeta talking together and then having Katniss point at me. I smirked at her direction and faced Emerald, seeing her wait for my reaction.

"You think we can take her out in the first day?" I asked her aloud with curiosity. She giggled from her spot as she looked at the pair from 2 talking to Shade.

"I think we can." Emerald said in a low but giddy tone. I smiled at her, then looking at Sampson.

"I think we can both take that challenge." I said to her aloud, seeing Sampson smirk at me and then see Emerld smile widely at my remark. We were in with the Careers.

"I'll let the others know and we'll get back to you." She said to us in a angelic tone. I nodded my head at her and then saw her walk back to the Careers. As I watched her, I felt Sampson walk over to stand next to me, having the both of us look at the Careers talk to Emerald with the news that she gave them.

"So, we play against the Careers?" Sampson asked aloud. I watched with my eyes as their eyes went to me. They might have a hunch that we were playing with them, but then again they might not. But I know that we were going to have to find a way to get past them once we were in the arena and try to survive it. I knew, however, that this might save our lives for a bit longer than usual.

"Yes." I replied back to him, seeing him nod his head. We both were going in a bit farther than we did before. Alliances were being formed left and right, but I knew that our major alliance was to Haymitch and his plan: was it worth it?


	13. Plan In Motion

"District 3." We heard over the intercom, having me look and watch as Beetee and Wiress get up together and walk over to the double set of doors. I sat next to my brother and Johanna in the waiting room for our individual training score in front of the Gamemakers. I remembered the last time I was in this room, getting a score of only 6. That was pretty good for what I did, only showing that I could make traps and snares. That was pathetic to say that least. But I hoped I could use some of the weaponry that was in there, praying that there was a slingshot or even a poisonous dart.

"I give then each a 5." I heard next to me, seeing Johanna look at the door and the faces of Betee and Wiress lit up on the screen. I nodded my head, not knowing how they would do. I knew Beetee electrocuted the last of the tributes in order to win when he competed, but Wiress was a different, she was a different story.

"Nuts and Volts won't make it past 7." She said under her breath, having me look from her over to FInnick and Mags, who were next in line.

"What about Mags?" I asked her aloud in curiosity. She looked over at Mags as well, thinking to herself. She brought her knees to her chest and sighed.

"She better do something great in there, or she's looking at a 3." She replied back to me.

"I hope she doesn't make fishhooks." I said in a sorrowful tone, rubbing my red hair that was in a messy half up and half down style. It was harsh to say something like that to a friend of mine, but I knew it was true. I trust Mags, but she needed to convince not only the Gamemakers, but all of Panem as well, that she was worth it. I looked pat Johanna at her tribute partner, Blight. He was a little older than us, a bit fidgety in his spot and was biting his nails. I hardly talked to him, since he was more of being alone and not around big crowds. That could be his positive outcome with the Games, being alone.

I gazed back at my own brother, who was staring sad ahead and not saying a word. I nudged him slightly, seeing him look over at me. I could tell he wasn't getting any sleep that past few nights since we've been at the Capitol, and that was worrying me.

"You okay?" I asked him aloud. He searched my eyes with his own tired ones, hearing the hint of worry in my voice. He gently took my hand in his and squeezed it lightly, showing a tired smile on his face.

"I'm fine." he replied to me in a low tone. Something in his tone of voice convinced me that he wasn't fine, but I was going to save that talk to later when I heard the loud speaker come on again.

"District 4." I saw Finnnick get up quickly and then help Mags up from her spot next to him. We both walked into the room, having me watch them both with my eyes. Before Finnick left, he turned around and found Johanna, Sampson and myself sitting in our spots. He nodded to us, and I nodded back, silently telling him good luck. As soon as he disappeared into the room for his evaluation, I closed my eyes to think back and what my father would be doing right now. He would be working at the factory, though most of the time watching a lot of the Hunger Games footage and news hoping to get a glimpse of both of his children on the screens. I wished I was able to talk to him, tell him all is well, and that he won't be worrying about me anymore.

Not for long

* * *

I walked into the training session room, seeing that the Gamemakers were at their own balcony that was protected and looking lush. They were all watching me, including the Head Gamemaker Plutarch Heavensbee. He was standing up as I entered and stood in the middle of the room. I looked to my left and saw the weapons assorted and waiting for use, and straight in front of me I saw several starlet arranged in different levels and areas.

"You have fifteen minutes." he said aloud, his voice booming in the training room. He nodded his head, showing that my time as begun. I instantly walked over to the weapons table, looking and what I could use first. I saw it, my primary weapon: a slingshot. Grabbing it I also grabbed a handful of the pellets, walking over to the mark and aiming at the first target. I took a deep breath and shot at three target within 1 second apart. When the pellet would hit the target, colored paint would explode, having me seeing a tint of yellow or pink on the three targets. They were paint pellets, having me shoot at the rest of the target within 30 seconds. I used all of the pellets and then I moved to the poison dart tubes that were sitting next to the tridents. I grabbed the tube and the rest of the pellets and moved over to another set of targets that were replaced with the old colorful targets I used. I shot one target three times with the tube, then another. I went on with this for about another minute or two, hitting each target right in the middle and then went for the last weapon I knew how to use: the bow.

I grabbed the bow and arrows, aiming and shooting at the last batch of targets that appeared, but this time they were around the room. I rotated with my feet, shooting at every target with rapid fire and then finishing the arrows. I stopped in my tracks and then looked up at the Gamekeepers. I then had a idea that would work with them, since they knew my past. They watched my games before, and they had a hunch from what I was good for:

Snares.

I looked back at the weapon area, seeing that they also had other tools that weren't considered weapons. Paint, wood to start a fire, and some other knick knacks. But my eyes went to the pieces of wood and from what I saw, a sewing kit. I walked over quickly, taking out the plenty of rolls of string that were colorful and then the 5 needles that were there.

_Think. How did I do this years ago? _I thought to myself as I looked at what I had. I knew they were watching me then, seeing what new play Iw as going to do. Then it hit me, not only do I have to show them: I have to scare them. I started making the snare I made in the past along with booby traps. I threw together a basic needle trap, getting the needle to stick out of the end of the tick that was attached to the string. I made 5 of them and had them circle around me on the floor, with me placing the end of the string in the middle and me hopping over one to the side. The needles were against the floor, and with one pull of the string they spring up like a coil.

I grabbed the paintbrush that was close to my arm and looked back up at the Gamekeepers. PLuatrach was watching with intriguing eyes as I kept my eyes on him. I threw the paintbrush towards the middle of the string, seeing the end of the brush hit the floor and I knew it moved the string. Within seconds all of the five snares went off and we could hear the clicking in the room. I saw all of their eyes going big as they saw what happened behind me. I stayed perfectly still, as if it was nothing new to me. And it wasn't anything new, not at all.

Plutarch eyed me from my spot. At this point, being watched constantly wherever I went and being told what to do, knowing that I had no say as to when I will live or die, I was beyond angry. This was something I never wanted in my life, to seen by the rest of Panem and to be judged. I just walked out of the room and towards the doors that lead be back to the main room. I didn't want to look back, since I was sick of looking at their faces anyways. All of this was turning into chaos, mass chaos.

* * *

"Haymitch. What a nice surprise." I said aloud as I opened the door. Haymitch stood in the doorway and was looking as sober as ever, but had a sour look on his face. I moved aside to let him come in, seeing him walk over to the large window of my apartment and say nothing for a moment. He looked over to my right, seeing the stylist already getting my gown that I designed ready for the interviews that were that very night with Caesar.

Since the Private Training Session, I stayed mostly in my room and tried to think about the upcoming Caesar. I had to rethink of how I was going to present myself in front of the crowd. Was I going to play nice, or was I going to play God? I needed to talk to Sampson before we went out there together in order to make sure we both were on the same page. But I saw my results, along with Sampson, later that day with Veetro and our stylist. Sampson was given a 9, having me notice that he did use his strength and his own use of snares. But with me, they gave me a 10.

A 10.

Veetro and Sampson weren't as surprised as I was, thinking that it was a stupid move that they gave me a 10. Now most of the tributes, if not all of them, will be wanting me on their side. It was going to be more stressful on my part, well, up until I saw Katniss and Peeta together getting a 12, the highest score anyone can get in the Hunger Games Training Session. I would think they were the prime targets, now more than ever before.

"Can we have the room to ourselves for a few minutes please?" He asked in a cold tone, though I knew he was trying to be polite. I saw the stylist look dumfounded, then looking over at me for approval. I nodded my head, seeing them walk out of the living room with dress in hand to go into my private bedroom, out of ear shot. We were alone for a moment, having me see Haymitch look out the window onto the Capitol. I walked over to him slowly, seeing the sun hit his worn face and his piercing blue eyes.

"The plan is in motion." He said aloud to me as I stood next to him. I looked out as well into the streets of the Capitol, seeing the busy people walking by without any knowledge of what we were about to do. I node my head, knowing that Haymitch was working over time in order to make sure this was going to work.

"You have other Tributes joining the Alliance?" I asked him aloud, thinking of who else he talked to.

"Districts 3, 4, 6, 7, and 11." Haymitch explained to me, having me look over at him. So Finnick, Johanna and Mags were in on the situation. But then again I knew that the Careers wouldn't want anything to do with it. I saw him look over at me and then look down for a second.

"Do they know about this, Haymitch?" I asked him aloud in curiosity. He knew who I meant, his own two tributes who were probably prepping for the interview tonight as we were talking. Haymitch was all about secrets, since his whole life was a secret. There were still some things about him that he never told me, nor any of the other mentors when we were together. So something like this wouldn't surprise me when it came to secrecy.

"No, and they can't know. If Katniss hears one word about this, she will do something stupid ." Haymitch said aloud to me.

"You don't know that." I said back in retaliation.

"I do know that. I know her more than she knows herself. She even wants the boy to live over her if something were to to happen to her in the arena." he explained to me. I looked forward once more, thinking about how I was in the same situation with my own brother. Sampson was for certain going to have me live in the arena, but I didn't want to live knowing that he had the better chance. I was more of the pawn than he was, Sampson was the favored twin. Not me.

"I know where she is coming from." I said to him aloud, seeing Haymitch look at me with serious eyes. I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

"Sampson has to live." I explained to him aloud in a cool tone, "Not me. I'm not favored in the Capitol like he is."

"Don't say that, kid." He said aloud in almost a hurt tone. Sure we weren't close as mentors and friends, but we did have times together sitting in the Mentor Room talking together about past Games. He had a bit of a heart for me at least, but who knows if it was the same for the others.

"You know it's true, Haymitch. Might as well give the people what they want, who they want." I explained to him, knowing my own fate was sealed from the moment that I was Reaped once more.

"You try telling that to your family, and to Oliver." he said to me in a cold tone, having em stay still for a moment or two before he continued, "I know he cares for you. We all see it, and you're going to throw that away because of what the people want?"

"I have no choice in the matter Haymitch." I said to him in a stern tone, "I am part of an alliance that is going to try to keep those two of your teenagers alive, and that means I will be dying in the arena within days. I know my own fate, and I have come to accept it. You ask me to help Katniss, yet you don't understand that it means I'm sacrificing all that I have, all that I know, and all that I want, in order that she can live and help with your rebellion."

Haymitch was silent then, having me stare at him and watch as he understood what I said. I knew that it was true, since I accepted my fate. But it was more than the Reaping, it was when I accepted the alliance with Haymitch and now about half of the tributes in the Games. We all were basically signing our lives on the line for Katniss, and it was going to be for the good of the future. Maybe I should of refused and just tried to stay alive on my own in the arena. But when I knew I would have to fight and kill Finnick, Johanna, and Mags, let alone my brother. This was all messed up, and there was no way I was going to come out alive.

"I'm dead either way Haymitch. I might as well wake up from the notion that I could live after all of this is over." I said to him to finish off my rant. I had to grow up, and I had to accept that I was going to die. Either in the bloodbath in the first day, or by a Career with a axe to the chest. There was no future for me. I was looking back at the city once more, trying to find my composure once more. BUt I felt Haymitch place a hand on mine and I took in a deep breath.

"You don't have to do this, you know that." He said to me in a soft tone. I knew he was trying to have me not pick his way, have my own choice in the matter. Maybe he was wanting me to fight on my own, and not fight for a girl I hardly knew. But his plan was going to have a huge after effect, he was going to change the face of Panem if Katniss lived. They wanted to change the system, the way of life, and the future of our country for the sake of the future citizens. He asked me to join , only because he saw what the damage did to my brother and I. And he wanted to fix it, not just for me, but for all. As tempting as it was, to walk away from the Alliance, I knew that it was more important to help save Katniss. If what Haymitch was saying was true, then the outcome would be worth it. President Snow will fall. All would be well.

Was it worth it?

I looked back at him, seeing the hurt in his own face as he looked back at me. I shook my head.

"I made my choice, Haymitch. I'm going to do this." I replied back to him, knowing that the outcome was far better than what I wanted in my future. For once I was trying not to be selfish and not think about my own future. That was no longer important, but it was more important to help the future of Panem and get freedom back. I would want to help in everyday possible. Haymitch nodded his head, looking down at his own watch and then clearing his throat.

"I need to go get Katniss and Peeta ready for the interview." He said aloud, walking away from me and over to the front door. I watched him from my spot and saw him stop once more before looking back at me.

"I want you to know, I never would of asked you to join if I didn't know you so well. But I consider you part of my family now." He said to me, having me smile at him and nod my head. I knew what he meant, since we were mentors together. But it was mostly because of the fact that he had no family to go home to. He was asking the only people he knew to make the ultimate sacrifice for the sake of a dream, and mere thought to idea, and it was going to work.

God I hoped it did.


	14. Play The Part

I was waiting backstage for my interview to happen. I was waiting alone, since Sampson was talking to Haymitch as well about the situation. I looked down at my own dress to see how I looked, since this dress was only a tad bit different from the dress I wore on the Chariot. It was the same style: tree branches from the stomach going out like veins onto my arms and down the flowing dress. The color was midnight blue and was shimmering in the lights, but the branches were conveniently covering my breasts and stopping my by shoulders, making me look like I was naked under the dress and only covered by the blue veins.

I had my hair now in loose curls down my back, though I kept the same shadowy make up as I did in the chariot parade. But my mind was more occupied on the conversation I had with Haymitch earlier that day, how I practically yelled at him about me going to die in the arena whether I was on the alliance bandwagon or not. It was something I had to voice aloud: saying out loud what was going on in my brain. Too bad Haymitch was in the line of fire for it, but he understood.

I looked back at Haymitch and Sampson once more, seeing them both in the middle of what looked like a heated conversation. From what I was seeing, Sampson was not happy about what was going on. I rarely see him out of his element to down right mad, and this was unusual. First he wasn't sleeping, and not he was angry. Something was wrong, I had to talk to him and make sure everything was okay. But since when were things okay? We both were about to die within hours now.

Great.

"Willow." I heard next to me, having me look over my shoulder and see none other than Finnick Odair himself He was wearing a nice sailor shirt, of course being un buttoned to show his chest, with the sailor pants and boots. He looked stunning, and he was going to have the ladies swoon. I smiled widely from seeing him, since I haven't talked to him since I came to the Capitol. He walked over and hugged me from my spot, having me feel the hug from my spot. I hugged him back, not caring if the other tributes were going to see what we were doing at that moment. Who cares? I was hugging my friend.

He pulled away, framing my face in his hands and smiling at me a reassuring smile. I only saw that smile every once in awhile when I was with him, it was a smile that he would hardly show to people. I smiled back, trying not to cry since I knew we were both in over our heads.

"It's good to see you, given the circumstances." I said to him in a hushed tone, seeing him nod his head as we heard the music starting and Cesar talking to the crowd.

"I wanted to talk to you and your brother sooner, but I had no chance to do it. I've been helping Mags out and all." he said to me, his soothing voice made me feel a wee bit better than before. He looked behind me at Sampson and Haytmich now talking together as if they were friends. I looked as well, hoping that something good came out of that talk.

"I'm sorry, for everything that's going on and for you coming back." I said to him in a rushed tone, hoping we had time to talk as I heard Emerald and Shade being called out onto the stage. Finnick only shook his head.

"It's going to be okay Willow. You need to trust Haymitch and the Alliance we have going on." He explained to me, having me nod my head as I was reminded that he as part of the Alliance as well. Knowing Finnick, he would keep a close eye on me in the arena. Something I did hate, to be honest, but that's Finnick.

"Have you talked to Oliver about it?" He asked me aloud.

"He knows what's going on. Haymitch filled him in and he's going to help him on the outside." I explained to him, seeing him smile. Finnick was always one to look for a silver lining. I then eyed what he was wearing and I smirked in my spot. IT was totally something they would make him wear in order to be a sex symbol. Although it was a hard time for all of us, I could easily make fun of him from his attire.

"And what in heavens name are you wearing? Going on a pirate voyage are we?" I asked him as I pointed to his outfit. He smiled widely as I heard the District 2 Tributes being called out onto the stage for their questions. He shrugged as I giggled.

"Be nice, this was not my idea at all." He countered back at me. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Oh really?" I asked him, assuming that I didn't believe him. He nodded his head, then he even looked at what I was wearing and I saw his eyes trail me up and down.

"But from what I can see, Oliver better be prepared to beat off some hearts that will be after you. I should know, I'm used to it." he explained to me as I felt the blush coming through the makeup that was caked on me. He smirked, the same smirk he would use on women to get them in bed, but I could see he was joking with me. I smacked his arm playfully as I saw one the backstage workers coming over to take him to his mark with Mags.

"You're in 15 minutes." he said to Finnick. Finnick and I followed him over to his spot next to Mags and behind the tributes from 3: Betee and Wiress. They both looked behind us at me, and I smiled at them both. I knew Beetee from previous times as a mentor, but Wiress I hardly knew. Beetee smile and shook my hand, his glass on the bridge of his nose.

"Hello Willow Trenton." he said to me, his voice was deep and smooth, as if he could talk on the radio for years.

"Beetee, good to see you." I said to him, then looking over at Wiress. She has been a wreck since ever own Games year and years ago, and now that this is happening, it's been worse. She only stays with Beetee and is attached to his hip like no one's business, since he finished her sentences and could be the only one who knows what she's talking about half the time. I only smiled sweetly at her.

"Hey Wiress." I said to her, wanting to seem sweet. Wiress looked at me with her wide eyes, and then shook my hand gently and with a shaky hand. She smiled widely at me, as if it made her whole night.

"H-Hi Willow." She said finally, her voice was meak and sounded so scared. I saw the backstage workers come over and usher the both of them to their mark right behind the curtain. I watched as they both were about to be called onto the stage as Finnick tapped my shoulder. I looked behind me, seeing that person who was now there next to her Tribute partner.

Mags.

She looked up at me and smiled so sweetly, as if she was my grandmother welcoming me to her home. I smiled and gave her a big hug, feeling tap my back in support. I pulled away, seeing that she did look pretty for the interview, and her smile was the one thing that was beyond beautiful on her.

"How are you tonight Mags?" I asked her aloud, feeling her take my hand on both of hers and tap the top of my hand. Her grin never left her face as she nodded her head feverishly. I looked at her outfit, having a nice gown that was matching the same color of Finnick's pants and her hair styled in a nice messy bun with sea jewelry.

"You look lovely." I said to her aloud, pointing to her dress. She just waved me off and grinned a softer smile. Finnick smiled and wrapped a somewhat protective arm around her shoulders.

"That she does." He said in a grin, almost like he was proud of her. I knew the true secret behind why Mags was there instead of Annie, she wanted to save the and girl from dying to the hands of the Capitol. She was the better person than me, and I was hard to see but it was true.

"Miss, I need you to get back with your partner." The worker said to me, having me nod my head and then looked back at my two friends. They both smiled at me one last time before I knew I had to move back with Veetro and Sampson. Finnick held out his hand to me, gavin me grasp it tightly.

"Ally?" He asked me, his other hand still around Mags's shoulder. I looked at the both of them, knowing that either we stayed with the Alliance or not, I was going to stick with them both. I nodded my head at them, now my face was determined and showed seriousness.

"Ally." I replied back as I pulled away and waked away from them. My heart was breaking for them, especially for Mags. I knew from the bottom of my heart she had a very slim chance of surviving the Games, and Finnick was going to protect her with all he had in him. I would too if that was me, she was his light and family. He had no one left, only Mags and Annie. He was going to kill for her, protect her at all costs. Katniss wasn't his only priority now.

I met back up with Sampson as he was talking with Veetro together. I saw them smile at me as I took Sampson's hand silently in my own. I never had time to talk to him one on one as of lately, since we were training and getting our own heads ready for what was about to come.

"How are you brother?" I asked him aloud, seeing him look back at me. His own outfit was more sensible, a black dress shirt with the rolled sleeves in blue branches, a midnight blue vest and black slacks and black dress shoes. His hair was now shaved on the sides but on the top was waves and glossed down. We both had the same colored hair and eyes, though he was a bit tanner and less freckles than my own. He looked so different, but I could tell it was still him. He smiled at me, bother weak smile as I watched him.

"I'm fine." he replied to me, the same remark he gave me from the private training sessions. I sighed, knowing something was wrong with him. I pulled him into a hug, not saying anything for a moment or two. Something about the Quarter Quell made me a hugger to my close friends and loved ones. I was never like this before, and I knew I had a image to uphold, but this was too much for me. He hugged me back gently at first, making me think that he was not understanding why I was hugging him. But then I felt the hug tighten and his head against my shoulder, finally understanding why I was hugging him. I was scared for him, scared for me, scared for my friends.

Scared in general.

"It's going be okay, Will." he said to me into my shoulder, noticing that I was starting to shake when I was hugging him. It was hard to go through this without my brother right next to me, since the past couple of days we have ben on our own with the training and prepping. The Hunger Games has been trying to drive us apart, and this was clear evidence. But I wanted to fight them to bring my brother back to me with the close relationship we had before we both were Reaped as teenagers.

"We need to be together tonight." I said to him in a hushed tone, feeling him nod his head.

"It'll happen, I promise." He reassured me as we finally pulled away from each other and looked at each other in the eyes. I could see his eyes were softer from before I hugged him, "It's my fault we haven't had a lot of time together since we came to the Capitol."

"It's both of our faults, and I suspect we won't have a good time the next time we see each other." I said in a joking tone, seeing him smile and nod his head. It was morbid to think that we were laughing about the situation, about how the next time we would be together we would be fighting for our lives and running for it as well. But it was a sweet sibling moment we had together, one that we haven't had in awhile

Sampson grasped my hand in his as we waited for the curtains to move to the side for our turn with the infamous Caesar. Veetro was gone at this time, sitting out in the audience with some of the other Mentors that were there as well. He told us to be fine, play the part that we already discussed, and to relax.

"Breathe in and out Willow." I heard Sampson said aloud to me, having me take a deep breath. I have done this before, but I was young and naive. This time it was different, we were older and now we were facing a bigger threat. They all already knew about Sampson and I, what we played years before, and we had to uphold that same role again. I had to be the Deceiver once more in front of all Panem.

"And now, onto our next District. You all know them, you fell in love with them, and they have become the famous Victor Twins! Why don't' we wish our favorite sibling team a hardy and warm welcome back to the Capitol, our very own Willow and Sampson Trenton!" Caesar said aloud in a booming tone. The crowd cheered as I threw on my face and the curtain pulled back. Sampson and I walked out hand in hand, playing our cards.

Playing Deceivers.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Let me know how I'm doing! I love getting reviews! And spread this story around to your friends! thanks for you support! And if you want to know, I have a soundtrack of my favorite songs going on that I play that would be great with this story, message me if you wanna know! And I have pictures of the dresses that Willow wears as well!


	15. The Interview

"Hello you two!" Caesar said aloud, having me be blinded by the shining lights above us and the roaring of the crowd. Sampson was still clutching my hand and helping me walk over to the Caesar who smiled at the both of us. He was just as I remembered: a pearly white teeth, the colored hair and eyebrows, and the flashy suit he was wearing. Just his laugh was beautiful, something he mastered as the commander of the interviews. I saw that his face was now violet instead of the green he had when he interviewed me years before. It was making his own skin more tan and fuller with color.

As the crowd died down, I was facing Caesar with Sampson next to me, whom was smiling widely at Caesar as I kept a brave face on. I saw Caesar shake Sampson's hand first, a hearty shake and then holding out his hand for me. I took it, feeling him kiss the back of my hand and ten laughing from the act. The crowd laughed as well as I kept staring out with a dead face. I was look at the crowd, trying to find Veetro in the crowd and lock eyes with him. But I found him finally, in the third row with some of the other mentors. He smiled at me from the crowd, which in return made me feel a bit better.

"So, how have you two been? How's living here in the lavish Capitol?" Caesar asked the both of us aloud with his program voice.

"It's quite different from home, but it's good to be back." Sampson said aloud in a grin, having me hear the sighs from the crowd and the murmurs of approval. I snapped my attention back to Caesar, who was smiling at me and waiting for my own answer.

"My brother practically said it." I said in a smirk, hearing the laugher in the area. Caesar even laughed, having me smirk at the crowd and than back at him.

"So, since we have last seen you, you won you Game respectively." Caesar said aloud to me, having me shift from one foot to another while I was listening to him, "And we all know how you did it, we were all there to see you deceive every single tribute in that arena. How did you do it?" He asked me with a curious tone. I saw Sampson look over at me with the same intrigue as the rest of the crowd, in which I could hear a pin drop.

"You know I can't tell you Caesar!" I said in a coy tone, trying to seem like I was embarrassed, hearing the crowd react with small laughter, "But I can tell you this, I don't think any of them could resist my smile."

"It's true, she's such a heart melter this one." Sampson said aloud, hearing the audience giggled from our banter back and forth. He laughed from his own remark, as did Caesar, and I merely smiled and looked down for a second, trying to hid my embarrassment.

"Oh please, Sampson. This one is the worst, and I thought I was bad with melting hearts." I said in a joking tone, playfully slapping Sampsons's chest with a cheeky grin on my face.

"Well you two are capturing the hearts of Panem!" Caesar said aloud, hearing the cheer of the audience, "And you Sampson, you used not only your brains as your sister did, but also those muscles you're hiding under that splendid outfit you're wearing by the way!"

Sampson just shrugged and flexed a little fit next to me, having me roll my eye as he did this, both then the next thing he said surprised me, "This was actually designed by my very own sister."

There was silence in the crowd for a second or two. My brother might of just gotten us killed from the very moment he said it. It was a big deal that a tribute would consider making a statement as to how they wanted to be dressed, let alone making it myself. I was about to wait to be shot, let alone ushered away from the stage before being killed. But nothing happened, only Caesar looking at me with a shocked look on his face, as if it was the newest thing in the world.

"You…designed the outfit your brother is wearing?" He asked me with a shocked tone, though he was seeming to be calm. I had two options: either lie to him and call my brother's bluff, or be who I was went to be: original. I smiled at him, the first sincere smile on my face.

"And the dress as well." I said back to him, moving some of the dress with my spare hand out for the audience to see. I saw him smile widely as the audience gasped. He then walked over to me, taking my spare hand in his.

"May I?" He asked me aloud, having me nod my head, feeling him lead me to the center of the stage. He was flaunting me to the audience, and to all of Panem. I swished the dress and I heard the audience oohing and aahhing the dress. They all cheered, and this was working for them as I still held onto Caesar's hand. Sure this was risky, but I knew this was going to win them over. I scanned the audience, seeing Veetro at first, but I saw someone else in the audience.

Oliver.

He merely looked at me from the audience, and I knew there was pain behind those eyes. This was killing him, from the inside out, knowing that I was parading myself in front of the world in order to get a sponsor or two, to die later in the Game than sooner. I merely smiled at him, showing that one smile I only shared with him when we were alone together, alone and in love.

"Isn't she a sight, ladies and gentleman!" Caesar said aloud as they all cheered for me. I only bowed once before he lead me back to my brother, laughing as he did. I took my brother's hand in his as a safety reason, thinking that I almost tripped from the sheer moment.

"You still amaze me my dear, and you are quite the woman of detail." Caesar said aloud, having me nod my head as I leaned forward to him.

"That's my strength there, Caesar: detail. I see things and notice little things other seem to pass by without a second though." I said to him in a coy tone, hearing him and my brother laugh from my remark. That was a warning to the other Tributes, though it was said in a way to hide it under the radar.

Watch your back.

"And now, I want to talk to you two about something rather important and serious." Caesar explained to us both, having the entire area in silence and his face going serious. I knew he was going to try to get juicy details out of us and being back demons.

"You two are special, merely because you are brother and sister, and you're going back to the Games. Now….I want you to tell me if you can….how hard if this going to be for the both of you?" Caesar asked the both of us, then leaning forward himself and waiting to hear what we had to say. Hearing from the previous tributes, they were rather mad about the situation of having to fight once more and know that they were going to die in the arena. It was ugly, seeing that tributes before hand, but what were we going to do? Play angry, or play dumb?

"We both talked about, knowing that there is not chance for us coming out of there alive." Sampson started in a serious tone, having the entire audience and Caesar in stunned silence from his own reaction. I even looked over at my own brother, seeing him still in his composure in front of the crowd and camera, something he was using to hide what he was truly feeling. I squeezed his hand in mine, knowing that was hard, "But we also know that we are going to represent our District with pride in our fighting in the arena. District 8 has constantly been the District that has been overlooked and forgotten, and we want to change that."

"And you have." Caesar said in a matter-of-fact tone, having the both of us look at him,"You both brought pride to your District, haven't' they?" The crowd cheered and I smiled weakly from my spot as my brother continued to speak.

"My sister and I are fighters to the end, and we have shown that in our respected Games. Although it's not fair that we have to fight again, let alone fight each other, I know we both are not going to go into the arena half heartedly." Caesar nodded his head from hearing my brother's heroic speech. He rehearsed it, I could tell in his voice. And then Caesar looked over at me, waiting for me to say something.

"My dear Willow, is there anything you would like to add?" He asked me in his serious tone. I took a deep breath, trying to show that I was both moved from what my brother saying and what I was feeling in my heart. This was a risk, sharing what I was truly feeling on the inside. BUt I knew the risk was going to be worth it.

"May I be honest, Caesar?" I asked him aloud, seeing him have a shocked look on his face.

"Of course you can!" He replied, taking my spare hand and tapping it lightly, reminding me of Mags for a second before I began my own spill of what I was feeling.

"I am not at all please to be back here, Caesar. In fact, I am terrified." My voice was now bold when I only heard my own voice in the entire area, "And I wish I wasn't going back with my brother next to me. I am not at all please with this, Caesar, but I will not be seen as a weakling or a failure when I return to the arena." There was silence for a moment or two, having me notice that the eyes that were on me were looking rather scared and perplexed. I felt Sampson's hand in mine go from a squeeze to a death grip. He know knew what I was feeling know, since it was all coming too fast for me understand. This was all coming too fast for me, like I was on a freight train towards death. I wished I was with Oliver instead of here, in front of all Panem. At least I knew I was safe with him, but with the rest of the world I was not even close to being safe.

"My dear." I finally heard Caesar say aloud, his voice rang in the large room. I looked over at him, finally. His stare on my was like he was watching something with full fascination. He smiled at me and then shifted his feet from one foot to another.

"I don't think you will ever be seen as weak in that arena, and I don't think any of these lovely people out here ever saw you in that way." He said in a sincere voice, having me hear a cooing of aawwws coming from the audience. Caesar looked over to my brother with the same smile.

"What do you have to say about this?" He asked aloud in his same soft tone. Sampson look a deep breath, having me look over at him with willing eyes. He looked more serious than ever in the entire interview, as he looked at Caesar with determination and strength.

"I think she is one of the strongest women I have ever met in my life. I and honored to be representing our District with her, and I will be honored in going into the arena with her." He said aloud, and at that point I wanted to burst into tears. It took every once on my body to not have a single tear come down from my eyes, since I wanted to remain strong in the arena. Caesar nodded his head and smiled once more a bright smile, showing me that we were practically done with the whole interview.

"Thank you for sharing that, it was moving." he said in a grin, having the both of us smile back at him as he turned to the audience with his showmanship stance on again.

"Let's hear it for your tributes from District 8! Willow and Sampson Trenton!" He said aloud in a booming voice, the audience cheered as Sampson and I smiled widely. Even though my heart was forever breaking, I felt Sampson throw our joined hands in the air as a triumph and I played along. I was scanning the audience once more, seeing Oliver there. He was clapping along, but I saw the pain in his eyes as he was watching me, looking at the moment before my death.

* * *

Once we exited the stage, I immediately released Sampson and tried to rush out of the backstage area. My insides were turning and my head was rushing. Just hearing Sampson and what he said about me nearly killed me in my spot there. Tears were forming in my eyes, my hands were shaking and my legs were about to give out. For so long I was fighting the urge to be weak in front of everyone, to show that I could hold my own. But that was too much. From seeing Oliver in the audience with the face of horror, to spilling my heart to Caesar and all of Panem about why I hated going back.

I couldn't breathe.

"Willow!" I heard behind me, knowing that it was Finnick. I didn't think he would stay behind to watch Sampson and I, but I felt him try to grab my hand. I moved quickly, away from his grasped as I walked into the darkness of Backstage. I felt the tears flowing down my cheeks and onto my dress, the shaking of my hands trying to hold back the sobs coming from my mouth. This was all coming out of my so quickly I had no time to contain myself now, since I was clutching the wall from not falling over in sobs of internal pain and suffering. It was all hitting me so fast and so quickly:

I was going to the arena in the morning

Sampson and I are going to die

I'm going to die.

"Will?" I heard in front of me, having me stop and freeze. I knew that voice, that voice I feel in love with. I looked up and saw Oliver there, standing next to Veetro and Sampson. HIs eyes were do sad and so much in pain, just looking at his girlfriend who's dolled up and being paraded in front of all Panem for her chance at death in the morning. He walked over to me slowly and I got up fully once again. Without even speaking I found myself in his arms, feeling him cradle me as I sobbed into his chest. I clutched him tight, thinking that this was nightmare and nothing made sense anymore. I finally wanted to run away with Oliver. I didn't want to face the arena.

I wanted to live.


	16. Rebellion On Our Hands

"Come on, we need to go back on stage for the last two." Sampson said aloud as we were still backstage. My stylist was working on my face, trying to get the make up that was messed up back in order. I took a deep breath, knowing that we would have to go back out there one more time for the District 12 couple to go out there. The rest of the tributes were lining up and Sampson was waiting for me. Even though I left the stage and had a mental breakdown from what Sampson and Caesar were saying about me, I knew I had to go back out there once more and show my determination. The stylist was finished now with my face, and I looked over at Sampson once more. As emotional as I was from what he said to Panem, how he made my own heart break, I knew he wanted us to be brave once more from my emotional rant. I smiled weakly at him as I saw from behind Sampson a official coming over to us.

"You okay?" He asked me in his genuine brother tone. I nodded my head, trying to find my words once more.

"I'm sorry." I said to him aloud, seeing him smile at him as he shook his head.

"It's fine. Just take a deep breath." He said to me, having me breathe out once more before gaining my composure back.

"You guys are needed in the line up." The official said to us aloud. Sampson nodded his head at the man as he kept his grip on me and we both walked over to the line up. I saw Blight and Johanna in front of us as we stood behind then. I even saw Johanna look behind me, seeing her eyes look right at mine. She must of known something was wrong, and I saw the anger in her eyes intensifying from just looking over at me. I stared at her for only a moment, but I nodded at her, showing that I was in fact okay. She looked forward once more next to Blight, and I saw us filing out by pairs. The lights were on us again as we ascended onto the upper part of the stage, lining up by Districts. I stood next to Blight and we were towards the right side of the stage, hearing Caesar talk about to the crowd once more. He introduced the next person on his hit list of Interviews:

Katniss Everdeen.

We all watched as she walked out in her stunning white dress, looking like she was going into her wedding day. It was a fair move for her to pull, since she everyone was applauding for her as if she was the Queen of something. I watched the interview from my spot, then averting my eyes over to where Finnick and Mags were. I saw them finally, seeing them look at Katniss. I felt Sampson squeeze my hand in his, trying to get my eyes back to the front as I watched the interview go on.

"Would you do the honor?" Caesar asked aloud as he pointed to the audience. It was the same routine as he did with me, having me flaunt her dress out on stage for all to see. Katniss smiled and nodded her head as she walked out, having all of us tributes watch as she started to twirl. But as soon as she was spinning, I saw her dress starting to catch fire, from the bottom to the top, like it was supposed to happen. BUt there was no ash at the bottom of her dress, it was a dark blue, sliming and looking breathtaking as it engulfed her body. In the end, after the spinning transformation, she had her hands out to her sides with the wings being seen in the back and the entire audience was in a uproar of applause and joy. We tributes only saw the back of her dress, but we knew deep inside what it meant.

Rebellion.

It was Peeta Mellark's turn at the interview with Caesar. Katniss stood by Chaff, the male tribute from 11 and watched like we were doing as he was speaking to Caesar about the wedding and what it meant for him. I looked to my right to the backstage area right next to our risen stage area, seeing Oliver look at me with wide eyes as the whole thing was going on. I wanted to be close to him again, not far away. BUt then I heard the infamous line that brought the whole thing to a fault.

"If it wasn't for the baby."

All i heard from the audience was pure shock and pure roar of confusion and amazement. Even some of the tributes were confused as to what was going on at that point. Caesar was trying to so hard to get the audience to calm down, but there was no use. But even his golden tongue to tame the mess Peeta and Katniss created. Peeta was eventually asked to go to his spot next to Katniss and they bot stood together with us. However, within a minute of standing with the others, I saw Katniss grasp Chaff and his arm, since he had no hand from his own Hunger Games 26 years ago, and raise it in the air. First it was her, and then it was Finnick with Mags, and Johanna with Blight. Blight rose his other hand that I was in fact holding, and I rose my connected hand with Sampson. Within seconds, all of our hands were in the air, connected and showing that we were a force to be reckoned with. There were no smiles on our faces, only faces of anger and rage. Caesar looked helpless as the audience was going crazy from our stunt, and I saw him look to the backstage crew, motioning them to cut the lights and show. Although the lights were off, we stood there with raised arms and with determination in our looks and stances. They might of shut down the show.

But we were still strong in our belief.

* * *

"How are we going to face tomorrow?" I asked aloud while I was sitting with my brother in my apartment that night. It was getting late, and we both changed out of our interview clothes and got into something more comfortable. Sampson was going to stay over for a one as he could before I knew he had to leave in order to get some sleep. But I needed this time with my brother, knowing the next time we would be together it was going to be in the arena and we were going to fight others to live. We needed to have a plan together if we were going to fight together.

"We're going to have to stay with the Careers for a certain amount of time, at least until we can get a hold of Katniss and Peeta." He explained to me aloud from his spot, rubbing his hair while he was concentrating.

"Finnick and Mags are going to be with them." I said to him, "If we find those two, we'll find 12. But how are we going to break away from the Career pack?"

"It's gotta be at the right place at the right time. I know we can get past Emerald easy, she's not that complicated to fool. But Shade's more tricky." He said aloud, thinking to himself as he was saying his thoughts, "And District 2 is going to be tough. We might have to find a way to kill those two off, but that won't be easy."

"Who else can we get to?" I asked aloud in curiosity. If something were to happen to Finnick or Mags, we would be posing options with the bigger Alliance.

"We still have Johanna. Johanna and Blight are still going to play ball with this Alliance we have going." Sampson said aloud to me, "We can connect with them and find them if we need to. Either way, once we find the others in our Alliance, we make a break for it."

"Snares will have to do the trick with the Careers. They're smart, but the last thing they will be looking for is snares around them." I added aloud to him as I was thinking too. It was true, knowing that they wouldn't be focusing on if they were stepping into a trap, but more of finding others to kill. Sampson nodded his head as we both fell into a bit of silence. I rested my chin on my knees since my legs were drawn to my chest. My hair down and framing my face as I saw the lights of the city showing my face in the dark apartment. My mind was still reeling over the events yet to come, and I had no idea how it was going to look.

"I miss dad." I heard Sampson suddenly say aloud, breaking the silence as we looked at one another. I could see the sadness in his eyes as he said that to me. I wanted to reach over to cover him, hide him from all that was happening to us at that moment. But there was going to be no use at all, since we were going to our deaths then. I reached out my hand, having it be in the middle of the both of us and seeing him look down at my hand. He took it within a few seconds and I squeezed his hand gently.

"I do too. And I know he misses us." I said to him aloud in a soft tone, "If we fight for anything while we are in there, it's going to be for him." He nodded his head in agreement. Throughout this whole ordeal, our dad was far from our mind given the circumstances. I hardly had time to think of him, since my life was mostly in my brain, that and Oliver. But just thinking about my dad, seeing him in my mind hovering over the television screen and watching his only two children fight to the death, it made my stomach turn to say the least. I never wanted this for my father, and he was about to loose his children to this sick twisted government game.

"It's not fair, what I did to him." Sampson said aloud to me, his voice was a bit quieter now that we were talking about our dad. I looked down for a second, thinking back to the Reaping when Sampson volunteered in the place of Veetro. Yes, it was not fair for him to do that. But I wasn't going to let that hover in his face since he was beating himself up about it.

"You did what you think was best." I reminded him, seeing him look out into the city while he was sitting indian style, "You can't beat yourself up for that."

"But now he's going to have to watch the both of us go in there, and die." He said aloud to me.

"But knowing dad, he will be proud of us going into the arena without being weak." I explained to him, seeing him scoff from my reaction, "As stupid as that sounds, I would think he would be somewhat….happy knowing we were going to fight 100 percent in there, and showing no weakness." Sampson finally looked at me, hoping to find the truth in what I was saying. I was looking right back at him, showing him with my eyes that what I meant was entirely true. My brother was thinking for the more positive outcome, even though this circumstance meant that he was risking his own life to spare my own life. This made it harder to face tomorrow with him, knowing he was going to jump through hoops and get into more danger in order to protect me.

"We just have to get through the bloodbath." I said to him in almost a reassuring tone that was a borderline to a chant. The bloodbath was always the worst, since half if not most of the tributes die trying to get weapons and supplies. I narrowly escaped the bloodbath I was in before, and this time I had to be more careful. But the next thing he asked me made me freeze in my spot and almost loose my breath.

"Have you talked to Oliver?" He asked me. I stared at him, thinking about that last time I saw him. It was after the interview and I had a fit backstage and almost lost my mind. He had to hold me in order to calm me down, and I didn't want that to be our last moment together…ever. But then again, seeing him as the Games were coming closer was worse for me. I didn't want to see him off on a bad note, I only want to say goodbye to him, even before I would march to my death.

"You at least owe you a goodbye." He said to me in a simply tone. I nodded my head from his remark. He deserved a goodbye from me, after all he went through from seeing me run around the Capitol fighting for favors. Before I was about for respond to him, we heard a knock at the front door of the apartment. Sampson got up to get the door as I looked back out of the window and onto the city. I remember the night before the Games when I was 16, feeling the anxiety and fear creeping under my skin and matching my erratic heartbeat that was failing to calm down. Even though I was just as nervous as I was some years ago, this time it was different. This time, I knew I had a real purpose in this whole ordeal.

"We got these." Sampson said aloud, having me look up at him as he held two black boxes in his hands and sat down back in front of me. He handed me the box that had my name on it, having me look at it first with a raised eyebrow and then opening the box slowly. Inside, shining from the fat in glow of the city, was a golden necklace. The chain was thin, but it still shined in the light and made me loose my breath. The pendant that was on the end of the chain, was a small token of the mockingjay pin that Katniss wore in her time of the Games. I recognized it from the time she was running around in the arena. It was more than just a pin, a sign.

It was a statement.

I looked up and saw Sampson having the exact same necklace, but his chain was a bit thicker. We both were part of the Alliance now, and Haymitch gave us our symbol to show it. Under the necklace, after taking it out carefully, I saw a small note inside. I placed the box down and opened the note with my spare hand, seeing the message that was inside.

_Show this to Katniss only when it is necessary. Keep to the plan in the arena, find Katniss and Peeta above all else. Remember who the real enemy is._

_~Haymitch_

I looked from the note to the necklace, seeing it shine in my hand and then taking a deep breath Ever since Sampson and I agreed to help when we were on the train days before, we knew we were in way over our heads. But it was getting completely real to me as I placed the necklace on over my head and felt it around my neck. I looked at Sampson, seeing him do the same. Our fate was sealed, and our motive was clear.

_Remember who the real enemy is. _


	17. Countdown

I walked down the hallway that was leading me to the tube that would take me up to the Arena. I had 10 minutes before I was going to be launched, but Veetro wanted me to go up early. I didn't question him, knowing that I was better off having more time with him than ever before. The adrenaline was going through my system and mind as we approached the tube I was going to be launched through.

Looking down at my arena outfit, I felt more comfortable than ever. It was light and fitting, making me think that it was going to involve water or durable weather. Nothing unbearable or heavy. It felt like a jumpsuit I was wearing, with removable sleeves that stopped at the elbows. The suit was a two piece, cutting at the waits and looking like a grid. My stylist had my hair down but my longer bangs french braided up almost to the top of my head and straight back. I was still wearing the token that Haymitch gave me hours before, feeling the light weight under the jumpsuit and against my cool skin as Veetro faced me in front of my tube. He smiled at me, a genuine smile as he placed both of his hands on my shoulders.

"Look for a slingshot and darts, then get out of there as fast a humanly possible." He explained to me, having me nod my head, "Remember whom you're fighting with at the beginning. Stay with the Careers until you find the opportune moment, then find the others. Do not loose your brother while you're in there, stick together. And remember, look for the weaknesses and the details in the other tributes." I nodded my head again as he was talking to me in his calm voice. He knew what he was doing as my mentor, since he was in the arena once in his life. He was giving me the wisdom he wished he knew before going up the tube to launch.

"You are smarter than half of them in there, use that against them, understand?" He asked me, having me take a deep breath and smile at him.

"Yes." I replied back to him, seeing him nod his head once before looking down the hall we were once coming through. I looked as well, seeing someone walking towards us. I wondered who it was when I heard the warning over the system.

"5 minutes until Launch." The voice over the sound system said aloud. I peered at the person coming and I saw who it was. I gasped, seeing that it was Oliver in his mentor clothes. He walked over to the both of us, with a calm look on his face as I felt Veetro's hands leave my shoulders and walk over to Oliver and face me. I looked at him with confusion as he spoke.

"I'm letting you enjoy your last minutes together." he explained to me as Oliver walked over to stand in the same spot where Veetro was moments before. I smiled at Veetro, nodding at him once before I looked at Oliver with sadness in my eyes. He was frozen in his spot for a moment or two before I saw him take both of my hands in his, having me feel his cool hands on my sweaty palms.

"This may be the last time we have together before you go up there," OIiver said aloud, having me try to not to cry then and there, "And I know that there is noting that I can do myself in order to save you. But I will promise you this, before you leave me forever, that I will do everything my power to help you in there." I smiled widely at him, not finding the right words to tell him.

"Oliver…" I started, but he cut me off.

"I love you." He said to me, having me loose my breath from what he told me. They were three simple words, but it was like I was brought life into my wins once more. He told me he loved me, me of all people. I was so messed up and so screwed up in my own mind, that it was confusing that he thought of me so special that he would tell me he loved me. I didn't deserve his love, I knew that, but I was frozen in my spot.

"3 minutes until launch." The voice said over the speakers. I panicked, knowing that I had three minutes to somehow tell him how I was feeling.

"I had to tell to before you left me. This is a shitty way for me to tell you that I love you and that I've always loved you since I kiss you years ago on the rooftop in the Capitol. But if you can't think of any other reason to try and survive, think of this, what we have together. Think of me, and what I would give in order for us to love together, grow old together, and be away from the Capitol for good forever." I squeezed his hand in mine, still trying to find the perfect words to tell him. As soon as I found a moment, I leaned up and kissed him in my spot. He was frozen in his own spot and I framed his face with my hands, wanting him to feel how I was feeling in that one kiss. This would be the last time I would ever kiss him, and I wanted it to last.

For the both of us.

I pulled away, but only barely as I saw him look down at me with loving eyes once more. They were no longer filled with fear or hate, but they were filled with the same softness that I saw when we first met. I didn't care if we were going to be separated for the rest of our lives now that I was going to be in a arena with other killers, I only wanted this one moment with him before it would all be into chaos.

"I love you too." I said back to him, seeing his eyes go suddenly softer from me tell him. And I did love him, everything about him made me feel good in this horrible world of Panem. He gave me a sense of peace in my life, a sense of hope in those nightmares in the middle of the night and just hearing about his own battles in the arena. I was in love with all of him, even his flaws and the fact he was stubborn and over protective.

"1 minute until launch." The voice said over the speakers, having me suddenly afraid that we were loosing time, but I kept my own stare at Oliver, feel in him wrap his arms around me. I hugged him tightly and tried to finish what I wanted to tell him.

"I've loved since I ran into you in the hallways of the Capitol, and I'll never stop loving you. I'm only happy to know that I'm in love " I said with more emotion in my voice like never before. This was scarier than going into the arena, because I was forever saying goodbye to Oliver, and giving my own heart away before my own life. He gave me once more kiss on the lips, a fierce kiss that made me loose my own breath and state of mind. But this one, compared to the other one we had moments before, was brief. As soon as I pulled away I rushed over to the tube and stood there inside. I saw Veetro and Oliver looking up at me, both looking like they were in pain and not wanting to see me go. I looked from Oliver at Veetro, still considering him a close friend of mine who was laws looking for my protection.

"Thank you for being there for Sampson and I." I said to him in almost a broken tone, knowing that I had to say goodbye to him as well. He was a friend to us, and if it weren't for Sampson, he would be going into a tube as well as I. He was meant to be my mentor, knowing my strengths and having me use them.

"I'm still going to be there for you two." he said to me aloud, his voice was low but filled with determination. I knew he was going to keep working for the both of us, and he won't stop.

"10 seconds to launch." The voice echoed in the small room as I felt my heart about to burst out of my mouth and my breath about to leave me. I saw the tube sealing me in and I could no longer speak to Oliver and Veetro. I still watched them with big eyes, hoping and praying that I would remember this last moment with them. Oliver stared at me with serious eyes, mouthing to me _I love you._ I mouthed it back to him as I ascended up into the tube and towards my death. I still watched them, seeing their eyes on me as I went up and then saw nothing but concrete.

They were gone.

I was no longer going to see them again, knowing that I was about to face what would be my last days alive. I tried to contain myself now, get into my own brain that was all about strength, detail, and stealth. I was no longer Willow Trenton, no longer weak or filled with fear. No, I was cunning, filled with detail.

I was District 8.

I blinked from the new light coming through and seeing myself being on top of the pad that I was standing in. The light hit me hard as I blinked a few times and felt the warm breeze agains my arena outfit and my hair and skin. I breathed it in, smelling the sea at first then the warm tropical arena we were in. I looked around, finally seeing that the arena was in fact set in the tropics. In the middle was the cornucopia, but it was on a jetty, and there were 12 smaller jetty lanes separating out and dividing two tributes a piece from each other. There was a beach beyond our pads where we were standing on the water and then only rainforest beyond the horizon.

I looked around me, seeing that the other tributes were looking as well. Blight from District 7 was to my left and Wiress to my right, having me look suddenly for my brother. After a few moments of gazing, I saw him on the other side of the cornucopia, standing next to Brutus and Katniss.

"Let the 75th Hunger Games begin." I heard over the arena, having me concentrate on the Cornucopia. "And may the odds be ever in your favor. Starting in 5…"

_Find the slingshot and the darts, get to the forest as fast as you can_

"4"

_Find Sampson and stay with him, don't let him out of your sight._

"3"

_Once I find Katniss and Peeta, I make sure they're safe._

"2"

_The Careers can never know what we are doing._

"1"

_You can do this. Fight with everything you have._

The canon blasted and I dived into the water.

The Hunger Games just begun.


	18. Keep Them Alive

The water washed over me as I started to swim as fast as I could. The Quarter Quell just began and I knew it was only going to be a matter of time before there would be some sort of target on my back. As I was digging through the water, getting close to the Cornucopia, I was thinking of the next step. It was like I back being 16, when this was fresh and new. In some way this was new to me, since I was up against experience killers and victors. The cool water was hitting my face hard as I would would up for once in awhile. I wasn't caring about where the other tributes were located at, but only where my brother was.

_Concentrate. _I said over and over in myself in my head as I was feeling the cold sea water against my skin. I hated that cold now, though I was still used to it at this point. I had no time for fear at that point. I only swam, breathing out of the water when I needed to, and I was aiming for a prize.

I was about three feet away from the jetty where the Cornucopia was when I felt it: a dent in the water, as if something was trying to kill me but missed by a few inches. I shifted, feeling the slick metal shaft of a spear missing my arm and seeing it dive into the depths of the water. I immediately moved over to the left side, molding my body to the underwater jetty in order to dodge another attack. I peaked my head up above the water, seeing no one around me for a mere second. Without blinking I climbed out of the water and up the jetty, seeing the Cornocopia in front of me. I was on the right side of the Cornucopia opening, seeing only the side of it as I got back on my own two feet. BUt once I was standing, I saw someone moving towards me. The male from District 9 was running towards me with a glare in his eyes. He was going to kill me. No, I was wrong.

He was going to _try_.

When he was about to grab me, I had one arm open as I elbowed him hard in the jaw, hearing him cry out and I shoved him in the water. But he was too close to the jetty rocks, and seeing him crash into the rocks, I heard the cannon go off.

My first kill, not intentional, but my first.

I had no time to watch his dead body float in the water as I snuck around to the opening of the Cornucopia. I heard commotion at the opening, and I knew I had to be careful since the last thing I needed was to be caught in the bloodbath. But as I looked around the corner, I saw Finncik and Katniss talking to one another, at least Katniss having her bow drawn on Finnick and he was holding his trident up and ready. They were talking to one another, though I saw the gold trinket on Finnick's wrist. It was his token, and it made me realize.

Finnick showed his allegiance to Katniss.

He then threw it at the male from District 5, having me hear another cannon go off and the two of them splitting up. Katniss was about to come over in my direction, having me worry that she was going to run into me and then kill me. She still had no clue that I was a part of a Alliance that involved her and Peeta. Speaking of which…

"Katniss! Mags, found Peeta, over here!" FInnick called aloud, having me see her rush over with Finnick onto a jetty strip that was out in the water. I watched carefully as they approached Mags who was pointing in the water at Peeta and another Tribute. They both were fighting in the water. I knew this was my opportunity to go and get what I needed inside the cornucopia. I ran over and ducked inside, seeing no one inside the Cornucopia. Immediately I looked at a couple of the backpacks that were presented, and only a few looked tempting. I grabbed the one backpack that had long rope, a small knife, one canteen, and a spare fire safety blanket. I placed it on my back and hunted around for some weapons then. I only had little time, and I kept looking behind me to see if I was going to be stabbed in the back or something of that matter. I faintly saw what I was looking for: Slingshot.

Two to be specific. I grabbed both, placing one in the backpack and holding the other. THere was a pouch next to the slingshots and I grabbed those, then looking for one more weapon that would be nice to have on me. I found a slick black tube with a small box next to it. I knew that tube, it looked like the same tube that was in the training center: poisonous darts and the blow tube.

As soon as I placed the tub up and over my shoulder since there was a large strap to it, I felt a hand on my shoulder, having me whirl around and have the dagger out in hand. I wanted to strike at that moment, but I saw who it was and remembered. Calm yourself.

It was Emerald.

She was holding a sword in her hand, her hair was still flowing blond locks as she looked down at me. I saw Shade, Brutus, Enobaria and Sampson. They all were standing behind her, looking down t me. I knew this was the plan with Sampson and I, to stay with the Careers for as long as we can until we had to make a break for it. I had to focus back on the plan, then lowering my dagger and taking a breath.

"We were looking for you." She said in a grin, helping me up from my spot on the floor. I nodded my head as they all stood there with their own weapons. I saw Enobaria nodding at me once, but Brutus did nothing. If there were two people I would be afraid of steering wrong, it would be those two from District 2. I had to be very careful with them, and also Shade since he was a bit smarter than his tribute partner.

"We need a plan of attack to get Katniss and Peeta." Enobaria said aloud as she looked around. I looked at SAmoson at first, seeing him nod his head to me. He was playing along too, since both of our lives were in the balance.

"They were heading to the forest with Finnick and….the old woman who's his partner." I said to them aloud, seeing all of their eyes on me. I saw Shade drilling his eyes onto me, seeing if I was telling them the truth or not. I stayed still for a moment, waiting if they followed. Brutus nodded his head from my remark, having me point in the direction of where they ran off it. We all looked, seeing none other than the four tributes we were talking about at the edge of the beach and about to go into the forest when we looked. I saw Mags on Finnick's back, clutching him as those four looked back at us. A part of me was in pain, knowing that they were looking at me now as the enemy. Well, Katniss and Peeta were that is.

"We'll follow them from a distance, and then find out where they stop. We'll take it from there." Shade said aloud to us. We all nodded in agreement as Sampson walked over to grab how own backpack that was next to it. The four Careers started walking over to the edge of the Cornucopia where the Jetty started as Sampson and I stayed behind.

"We'll find the perfect time to break away from them." Sampson said aloud under his breath for only me to hear. I nodded my head as he got his backpack on as well.

"When will that be though?" I asked him under my own breath. Before he answered, I saw Enobaria and Emerald looking behind them at the two of us.

"You two coming?" Enobaria asked aloud. We both nodded and walked over to them together, side by side.

"We'll figure it out." He replied to me in a whisper as we met up with the group. The 6 of us ran on top of the jetty strip towards the forest, weapons in hand and determination in our stance. Not even a hour into the Games and I was already in over my head. BUt I had to play the game, the more of a mind game than a physical game. How was I going to react when they found out about Sampson and I? Would I run or face them? What would Veetro have me do? Or even Oliver?

We reached the forest and kept running, dodging the trees and feeling the heavy thick air hit us hard now. I knew the next challenge was for us to find drinking water, and that was going to hit us hard pretty soon. But the 6 of us kept going, getting past the green trees and vines and hearing the bussing of the insects in the air as we ran. My inside were turning without fresh water, but I tried not to show it as we reached what looked like a small clearing. The clearing was small, but it was stable for us to stop and catch our breath. We all took a moment or breathe and look around us. From where we were, it looked like we headed to the right of the center of the arena where the Cornucopia was, since I could still hear the waves crashing on the beach although it was faint.

"We need a plan." Brutus said aloud next to Enobaria, his voice was low and booming. We all nodded our heads.

"First, we need to find water if we are going to survive and find the love birds." Sampson said aloud from his spot, "And we also need to locate those two and see where they are."

"Finnick will be in the way, how do we get past him?" Emerald asked aloud from her spot. That;s when I piped up from my spot.

"He's going to have that woman with him. He's not going to let anyone get to her, and that leaves him half protected." I explained as I squatted in my spot and ran my fingers along the ground to look for pebbles or small stones. I found a couple, placing one in the holder for the slingshot and the others in my pack while I was still talking to the group, "As long as he has the old lady with him, he's only going to be half alert with his own life. But he still stay with Katniss and Peeta, be sure of that."

"So we need to separate them." Shade said aloud in a cautious tone, but I shook my head.

"Not just Finnick and the lovers, but the lovers themselves." I said back to him, seeing a couple of confused faces from the Careers. I found three more stones, placing them in the pack.

"Look, Katniss and Peeta are attached to the hip since they are now 'married'." I explained, using my fingers to the quoting "married" bit, "And they are not going to leave each other's side throughout the whole Game. If one of them dies, the other is going to loose it, and that will make them vulnerable. Together, they're a force to be reckoned with; but if they are alone, we can take them out."

"She's got a point." Enobaria said aloud from her spot, crossing her arms in front of her, "We have to separate them all to get them."

"Who's gonna take who?" Shade asked from his spot, looking over at me once more and analyzing me.

"I'll take Finnick," Enobaria said aloud next to Brutus, having me see her fanged teeth glitter in the sunlight. I nodded my head, having me worry that she was going to sink her teeth into his throat and rip it out like she did when she competed. There was a pause as I got up from squatting on the floor, wiping the dirt off my hands.

"I'll take Katniss." I said aloud, all the eyes were on me, as if I said something crazy, "She won't suspect me. I saw how he fought with that bow, and I have speed on my hand. I can handle the girl on fire. Plus, I think Emerald personally wants her head." Emerald smiled widely from me recommending her as my ally in the killing of Katniss Everdeen. The rest of the Careers looked at each other, and then nodded in agreement.

"And I'll take her boyfriend." Shade said aloud in a sneer, giving me a chill down my spine. We all were in agreement then, our targets were set and claimed for. Now for the other crises: water.

"Okay, I can go find us some water." Sampson said aloud, taking out the knife in his backpack and me looking over at Emerald.

"Emerald and I will set up snares around the area, giving us some safety." I explained to them, pointing to the backpack I was wearing and seeing them also nod in agreement. Our plan was in motion, but a bigger plan was hanging over this small one. The Careers thought we were going to kill Katniss and Peeta. BUt Sampson and I were going deeper.

We had to keep them alive.


	19. I'll See You In Paradise

The snare snapped up as it should of done over the small piece of wood that was substituting for a leg. I smiled as I stood back up once more and looked around us. Emerald and I were near the clearing but about 10 feet in and setting snares and traps around the clearing as about a warning signal and a precaution. Shade was off with Enobaria and Brutus hunting around the area for other tributes as Sampson was off finding water. I hated leaving Sampson behind on his now, but I knew he was capable of fending off who ever was going to come up against him. I knew we were supposed to stay together in this whole process, but we couldn't show the other Careers what we were doing together or else we would of been killed within seconds.

"How did you learn about to do this?" Emerald asked me aloud as I re-did the snare once more. Emerald was my look out in case we ran into come trouble, but from what I was seeing, she was more of a spectator with my handy work than a good look out.

"My brother taught me when we were younger, and then my dad." I explained to her aloud, setting it in place and getting back up once more. I saw the sun going a little bit lower now that it's been a hour since we started the Games. Emerald smiled, and a although her smile was gentle and kind, I knew she could not be trusted. We walked down the path that we made before some time sooner. I started calculating the traps that I made, which was now about 6 of them around the clearing. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing at all.

"I wish I could do something like that." Emerald said aloud in a grin, making me smirk at her. BUt before I could say anything else, we heard something go off to the west, almost like a crackling boom. We both froze, having my dagger out and her sword at the ready. The sound echoed into our direction, having me hear it was to our right and outwards. We froze, having me only hear our breaking after the sound hit the area hard.

"What was that?" Emerald asked aloud in a panicked tone. I shook my head, trying to stay level.

"I don't know, but we need to get back to the clearing and wait for the others." I said to her, seeing her nod her head as we both walked over to the edge of the clearing. I then realized before we were going back that we needed food, lots of food. There were 6 of us, and the last thing I wanted was to be killed for not bringing food.

"You go ahead, I'll go get food." I said to her aloud, "I realized we don't have any. Sampson should be getting water and should be back soon to keep you company."

"Okay, got it." Emerald said aloud with determination. I patted her on the back and turned to go back into the rainforest before turning around to her again.

"Don't forget to let anyone that come back know where our snares are, understand?" I asked her, rearranging the pack in my back. She only nodded her head, having me smile at her slightly as I took out the blow tube with a dart ready to go. I walked a few feet and then ducked behind a tree, peering over and around to see her back out in the clearing. I had to take a deep breath, thinking that this was already too much being close to her. She was dumb, I give her that, but she was still a human. As much as I wanted to let Katniss and Peeta live, there was a part of me that didn't want to kill. Then again, this is more than a game.

This was life and death.

* * *

I found a handful of fruit that was tucked away in the rainforest on a lower tree, and since they didn't look harmful or poisonous, I packed them all up. I later got my hands on a few lizards with the poisonous darts, taking the darts back in my pack and wrapping the lizards in my blanket for safe keeping. By the time I was done with my hunting session, another hour and a half went by. The sun was giving the sky a orange and pink tint, showing me that it was about to go dark soon. I decided to head back to the clearing, thinking the others would be back at this time with some news. I walked back over, slingshot out and armed and looked around me. I could hear the trees breathing and the bugs buzzing around me. Dehydration was about to hit me harder now that I was going without any fresh water for a bit. I was praying silently Sampson found something to drink for us.

I saw the clearing about 15 feet away from me, but something made me stop in my tracks. I saw no one there but one person squatting down on something that was hidden in the grass, a dark form of some kind. I couldn't see where I was, the grass was too high. I looked at the tree that was to my right, having me place the slingshot in my pack and start to climb. Something was wrong with this.

Very wrong.

I climbed inch by inch, finally getting to a nice spot high up in the trees on one brach that would let me see what was going on in the clearing. I would go back to see Emerald, but I didn't feel right about it. Something was telling me to stay hidden and see what was going on, something else was at work here. Something bad was happening, and it was sinking in my soul. Where was Sampson?

I grasped the branch below me, having me peer as close as I could from not falling or making a sound. There was Emerald, still over the body and having her sword in her hand. But the sword looked different, it looked….darker.

Blood on the sword.

I felt my heart drop to my stomach as I tried to find out who it was that she killed. It couldn't be him, I only left him for an hour…he would of defended himself. He was strong, he was smart. As much as I was denying it, i knew it was mere fact when I saw the pack next to the body. His pack.

He was dead. Sampson was dead.

This was _his _body.

But he couldn't of been dead, I head no cannon. No, he must still be alive and he was on the verge of being dead. I tried to swallow the screaming that I wanted to do. And most of all, I wanted to swallow the urge to jump down and kill Emerald in her spot. She killed him, she killed my brother. I hated her, I despised her, I wanted her to burn. She took my brother away from me, and I felt the killer inside of me starting to come out. But as soon as I was about to jump and get to her, I frozen my spot.

_Stop and think. What would Sampson want me to do. What about Veetro, or Oliver? _ I said in my head, though my breathing was becoming shallow and my head was spinning. I personally wanted to bash her head in the rock over and over and over until she was nothing but a mess on the ground. But I couldn't, not yet. I had to be smart, I _had _to. My brother would not want me to go in without thinking about what I was doing. I was not about emotion, I was about my brain. I knew he was bleeding out at the feet of Emerald, and I had to get her away from him and quick before the cannon went off. So I had to think of a way.

I aimed from Emerald's head to the otherside of the clearing, pulling back farther and then releasing, The stone flew over her head without making a sound, then hitting the trees of the other side and having her whirl her head around. She immediately bolted and ran off, her blond hair flying in the wind as she ran with the blood stained sword in her hand. I waited as if it was the end of world as she disappeared into the rainforest. Without blinking I jumped down from the branch, landing on my feet and taking out a stone, loading it in the slingshot as I ran over to him,

He was curled up, both of his hands were covered in blood as was some of his face and teeth. I gasped out loud as I fell to my knees next to him, seeing him take short shallow breaths blinking a few times when I was in his line of sight. He was still beautiful, though he was dying right in front of me. I grabbed his head in my hands gently, trying not to cry as he smiled at me with a blood on his lips.

"Oh Sampson, don't leave me here." I said to him aloud in a choked tone, feeling tears hit my cheeks. I looked at his body, seeing where she hit him. It was a slice on his side, having me see that I could not even fix it. But I wanted to try, I really wanted to. I grabbed his pack next to him, digging through the pack that had his own blood scattered on it.

"I can fix it…I..I can…" I stammered, looking to see that he had a small pack. I opened it, my hands were shaking as i knew I only had a few moments left with him. Inside in the pack was rope, several small containers that were empty, springs, and a flash light. But also, to my surprise, were several colors of thread, both thin and thick, and at least 10 needles in a small wrapped pack. It was as if the Games placed this in the Cornucopia specifically for Sampson and I, the textile victors. I was about to take out a needle and thread, knowing that I could at least sew him up. But Sampson placed a blood covered hand on my hand, having me stop and look down at him.

"It's okay." he said to me in a small voice, his voice was gone that I was used to. There was white on his face now that he was loosing blood. I shook my head, seeing his warm eyes going dark slowly but surely.

"I can't loose you, Sampson. Don't leave me here alone." I said in a low tone, seeing a tear hit him on the cheek as he tried to find his voice once more. He grasped his bloody hand in mine, having me feel his blood and almost sob.

"You said to me…once." He said, taking a deep breath and having me heard him cough, "That one of us had to die in the arena." I shook my head and bit my lip, knowing that it was true.

"You..have to live and find 12." Sampson said to me, his breathing was slowing down and he was almost spazzing on the floor, "I don't' believe you when you told me that you are meant to be dead. You have a better chance at life, a better chance than me. I have….nothing. You need to go back…go to Oliver." More tears were falling from my eyes and I cried freely then. I stroked his cheeks then with my free hand and saw the life leaving his eyes.

"Just….promise me." He voice was staggering and his hands were shaking, "That you will continue to fight and keep them safe." I knew he meant Katniss and Peeta. I nodded my head as i was sobbed. I leaned down and kissed his forehead, feeling how cold he was now and I felt him shaking against my lips.

"I love you." I said against his forehead in a choked sob, holding him close to me and trying to make this last moment a good one.

"I love you too." He said back to me, clutching my elbow with his blood stained hands. I closed my eyes, still sobbing against his head. The next thing he said to me was almost a whisper, soft enough for only the two to use:

"I'll see you in paradise."

Paradise.

I remembered when we were children, something our father told us when he would tuck us into bed. He told us every once in awhile about where our mother was since she died. One moment made me remember when we both were 6 years old, sitting in our father's bed and hearing what he told us about Paradise.

_"What is Paradise Daddy?" I asked him, feeling him run his fingers through my wavy hair as I sat next to him on his king sized bed. My father, having a 5 hour shadow on his face of youth and worn out pain, thought for a moment of himself before he placed both of his arms around Sampson and myself._

_"Paradise is a place where we go when we pass away. But it's not a horrible place, or a sad place." he said to the both of us with his warm tone, "It takes all away of the pain you eve had in your life. It's a beautiful place where you can do or be whatever you want to be, and you don't have to be afraid anymore."_

_"And Mommy is there?" Sampson asked aloud, his wild short hair was covering some of his eyes. My father smiled, a warm smile that I haven't' seen in a long time since the passing of my mother, _

_"I believe so." he replied in a warm tone, "And she is so happy and no longer in pain."_

_"Will we see her?" I asked him aloud, curiosity in my voice. My father hesitated at first, and then kissed my head without me thinking what he meant as he kissed me. _

_"Of course you will."_

I opened my eyes as I couldn't fell him move anymore. I froze in my spot, knowing that whether or not I move away from him, he was gone. I felt more tears coming down my face as I moved away, slowly and surely. I knew it was the worse, I knew that my world just came crashing down as I peered down at the boy in my arms, my brother.

He was gone.

I looked at his angelic face, seeing his eyes were closed and his was no longer breathing or moving. I lost him, my own brother and blood. I still held him or a few seconds as I heard the cannon going off, signaling his death. I didn't want to leave my brother, since once I did they would take his body away from me and I would never ever see him again. He deserved better, much better than this. He was supposed to be growing old with my father, but now he was dead before he was 30 years old. It was Ash all over again, the same agony and pain soaring through my body and veins as I wanted to scream so loud but couldn't find the voice.

I heard the hovercraft coming from far off, and I had little time left with him. I kissed his forehead one last time, the last time I would ever be able to do so.

"I'll see you in Paradise with mom." I whispered harshly into his skin, squeezing him one more time. I had to let him go, I had to move on. I slowly placed him on the ground, seeing how still body against the cool grass. He looked so peaceful in his death as I grabbed his pack and the needle stash I had. Before I moved away from him, hearing the hovercraft coming closer, I remembered one more thing on him. Slowly, I placed my fingers under the collar of his suit, feeling the gold chain that he was wearing under the suit. I toolkit off of him as the hovercraft was in sight over the clear. I grabbed all of my things and ran to the rainforest, away from sight at the cage lowered and captured my brother. I watched as he was lifted from the ground into the craft and taken from me. He was gone. Finally gone.

I tied his token around my wrist and hid it in the sleeve of the suit, watching the hovercraft fly away and found myself in silence once more. There was no more moments of mourning, not for me. That was over, and I felt the sadness being washed over my anger and pain. I had another task at hand before I went to find Katniss and Peeta. His blood was still on my hands as I clutched his pack in my hand in a death grip. I had to find Emerald.

Find her and kill her.


	20. Revenge

I shifted all of the things from Sampson's backpack to mine, my own mind was lost in the chaos of the death of my brother. I could still feel his cold skin against my warm skin, hearing his shallow breath int he air as he was gasping for life, and see his eyes going cold. It was fresh in my mind as I zipped up my back and then looked at my own hands. They were still covered in blood.

His blood.

I wiped them off with his old pack as much as I could and then anywhere else on my body that was evident. I had to get back to the clearing before it was dark, or else they would think of the worst. They might of, since they figured they would kill the two siblings off one by one. I knew Emerald and Shade were together, but did Brutus and Enobaria know? Highly, since they were a tight knit already when my brother and I joined the Career Pack.

I hid his pack under some bushes and leave near a large rainforest tree trunk, and I knew I would remember where it was. I placed my backpack back on and took a few good breaths. The last thing they wanted to see from me was chaos in my eyes and pain. I had to play along, I _Had _to. They still didn't know that I saw his murder.

I walked for a few feet when I heard someone behind me. I didn't turn, having my dark tube already around my shoulder and hanging by my hip.

"There you are!" It was Emerald, the one person whom I wanted to kill more than anything in the world. She took my brother away and I wanted to inflict the same on her. But I had to brave on and play nice. I turned around, seeing Emerald jog over to me, sword in hand. It was the same sword that murdered Sampson, and I hated it too. I smiled at her, seeing her grin at me.

"I was looking for you, the others aren't back yet." She replied to me, a little bit out of breath as we stood side by side. I saw her look at something on my face, near my forehead. She raised a eyebrow and pointed to my head.

"What happened?" she asked, having me reach up and feel where she was pointing. There was still blood, Sampson's blood. I must of missed it, and I was mentally thinking of a good lie that she could even buy.

"I tripped over some vines." i replied to her in a cool tone. She paused, looking at my head, and then smiling at me. Thank goodness she bought it. We both the heard a snap, something hitting the clearing floor and a piercing cry. We both looked at each other: someone was in a snare.

Someone got caught.

"Let's go get them, I wanna kill whoever it is!" She said, her voice was filled with glee as we both jogged towards the sound. I kept quiet, knowing that I had to contain myself from telling her _you already killed someone you idiot. _I bit my lip as we approached who it was. Low and behold, someone whom I would never think I would see so soon since the Games have started, and alone. I lost my breath as Emerald laughed in a cackle.

Katniss Everdeen.

Her foot was in the snare, wrapped with the rope that I had in my pack and was so tight she could get it out herself as we approached her. I had my poisonous dart tube out and ready for her, looking down at her. Her eyes were big and filled with fear as she saw the both of us, the last two people she would ever expect to see. At first I was confused as to why she was out here by herself with Peeta, Finnick or Mags. But then again, I had to play bad guy in front of her. Her bow and arrow where next to her, having me walk over and kick them out of the way from her reach.

"Well look who it is." I said aloud in a grin, looking down at the poor girl from 12. Emerald pointed her sword at her neck, having Katniss gasp and try to move away in horror, "The Girl on Fire."

"And she's alone, without her lover boy of a fiancé." Emerald said to a sneer, having me look at Katniss still but see from the corner of my eye her sword getting a inch closer to her neck.

"I didn't suspect to find you and kill you so early in the Game, Everdeen. But I guess this is our lucky day, eh Emerald." I said to her in a grin as I pulled the strap to the dart tube over my shoulder to have to ready to use, Katniss's eyes going big as I pulled out the thick lethal needle from the tube.

"Did you know you can collapse and die within 1 minute after this gets into your blood stream. And even if it only pierces the skin, you can die from the skin infection it possess." I explained to her, handling the needle like it was nothing, almost like it was a toy. I saw her eyes on the needle, struggle with her foot to get it free.

"I mean, it's not as bad a night lock, which would kill you within seconds of touching your lips and going down your throat, but it can still do the trick." I said aloud as I reloaded the tube and grasped the tube in a clenched fist to my side.

"I never took you as a killer." Katniss said to me in grunt, having me look at her with a raised eyebrow. I saw Emerald roll her eyes and then point the tip of sword at the jugular of Katniss.

"Come on, I wanna kill her and see her face lit up in the sky!" She said in a whiny tone of voice, like a toddle. I raised my hand at her to stop her.

"Wait a minute, I wanna hear this." I said to her aloud, seeing the sword go back down, "What do you take me for? And be honest." I asked Katniss aloud in a polite tone. I saw her think for a second before she answered me with a genuine tone of fear.

"Someone I can trust." She replied, having me now loose my grin and then look down at the tube in my hand. Did she really see me this way, since she was seeing me lie to her face about being on her side. I truly was, but I had to play the role of evil to get there. I looked back at her, my face was now sinister. This was the perfect time for it, the time I was waiting for.

"Trust." I said aloud circling her like a predator to its prey before devouring, "It's a word that gets thrown around a lot these days, especially with this Game in particular. Trusting someone is the hardest and dumbest thing a person can do when they are in the Game, I should know. That's how I won when I was 16, you know. I used the opposite of trust: deceit. And you would know about that." I said, looking right at Katniss with big eyes, but the next thing I said threw every up into chaos.

"Don't you Emerald?"

Within seconds, seeing Emerald look at me with confusion as I threw up the tube, blew into the tube and see the needle hit her in the middle of her neck. Emerald screamed out and fell to the ground, her body was shaking and her mouth was gasping for her. This was what I wanted as I walked from Katniss over to her, standing over her.

"Keep moving like that and you'll spread the poison in your blood faster." I said to her in a care free tone, placing the tube back around my shoulder and having it hang off my hip. She looked at me with wide and pathetic eyes.

"Why?! Why did you do that?!" She asked me in a panic and sob. I sneered at her from my spot, seeing the effect of the poison already working through her body slowly.

"I saw what you did, when you were here alone with him mere minutes before." I explained to her a cool tone the hatred in my face and tone of voice, "Did you think you would pull something like that over my eyes and make me believe it? I saw you kill him, I saw the blood and how you were pleased as punch that you look him from me. There is a reason I am called Willow the Deceiver, and this is why. You try to deceive me? That's the worst and last decision you will ever make."

Her eyes were filled with horror as she was trudging to breath, having me go back to my cool expression moments before and then sighing.

"Now, I'm going to give you about 20 seconds to run, before I end you pathetic excuse of a life." I said to her in a calm tone, having her stay still not he floor and still looking at me like this was not happening, like a dream. The black veins of the poison were now visible on her neck were the needle was, and I only stared at her, shrugging my shoulders.

"Now it's 15." I said to her. Seeing yell out and get up, although falling because she was loosing control of her body. She staggered across the clearing, slowly and sadly as I walked over to Katniss with determination on my face.

"Katniss, may I borrow your bow and arrow for a moment please?" I asked her in a polite tone. She looked dumfounded, but nodded her head as I reached for the bow and one arrow from the sheath. I walked ahead of Katniss, drew the arrow and aimed. This arrow was for my brother and his death, and this is me avenging him. I aimed right at her neck, hearing her scream out as the poison was now running through her whole body. She was slowing down, and was about to fall to her knees when I released. She fell to the floor, dead.

With the arrow sticking out of the back of her neck. Bullseye.

I looked on at the body for a mere second, sensing a deep inner victory of killing my brother's killer, and then looking back at Katniss. She was in pure shock as I walked back over to her.

"You okay?" I asked her, taking off my backpack and placing the bow back on the floor next to her leg. She nodded her head, saying nothing but still in shock as I tossed her the dagger.

"Cut yourself loose, we have to disappear." I said to her aloud, then running over to Emerald's body. I pulled the arrow out of her neck, seeing blog spurt a bit and hearing the cannon go off. I looked up at the sky, knowing the hovercraft will be there. Which means, the Careers will see and come back.

"Katniss, we have to leave now." I said to her as I ran back and grabbed the back. I placed the bloody arrow on the sheath and saw her take her bow and arrow. She still said nothing as I grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the clearing.

"What the hell was that?!" She asked me in a shocked tone. I shook her off as I hear people yelling in the distance on the other side of the clearing. They were here, hearing the hovercraft coming towards this direction.

"We need to hide, now!" I hissed at her as we reached about 10 feet into the rainforest. I placed my hands on her shoulders and shoved her below sight, being out of the looks of those that were coming.

"Stay low, don't move and don't make a single sound." I commanded her silently. We both watched as I saw the Careers coming back to the clearing, as soon as the Hovercraft lowered the cage to snatch Emerald. I saw Katniss's eyes going big next to me and her hand going over her mouth as we watch, having me watch Shade sprint over to the body that was now in the cage. Even though the hovercraft was pretty loud, I saw him scream out in pain and fury as Emerald's body was lifted into the sky. Enobaria and Brutus were looking around me, and from what I was seeing, they were looking for me.

"Now they're going to be after me." I said in a low tone, having Katniss look over at me with worried eyes.

"Why?" She asked me in confusion. I sighed, knowing the mistake that I made before I would say it. I saw the fury in his eyes, and I knew that was me mere moments after Sampson died. He wanted blood.

My blood.

"I left the dart in her body." I replied back to her in a hushed tone, not hearing the hovercraft anymore and seeing the three of them run off in the opposite direction, out of the clearing. This was trouble, big trouble on my part now. I got up from my spot and looked around me. I was in his part of the rainforest with the spare backpack that I used, Sampson's old backpack. I looked around for a moment or two before I found the hiding spot. I ran over and dug a bit, grabbing the empty backpack and then looking back at Katniss.

"Where's Peeta?" I asked her aloud, walking back over to her. She was raised a eyebrow at me, wondering why I was asking her.

"Why do you wanna know?" She asked me i almost a defensive tone. I glared at her as I loaded my slingshot and held it in my hands. I had no time for her asking stupid questions when I knew we had three Careers after us.

"Because Finnick and Mags were with you two when this whole thing started." I explained to her in a low tone, seeing her look at me with more confusion on her face. I rolled my eyes and asked her another question.

"Why were you out here by yourself anyway?" I asked her aloud, shifting my backpack on my back.

"I was looking for food." She replied aloud in almost a matter-of-fact tone. I nodded my head as I threw the empty backpack at her.

"You can use this, I don't need it." I said back to her, and looking around us in the area. The area was getting darker now and everything was going to be tinted blue.

"We need to find your group before it's complete nightfall." I explained to her, "There's a bigger risk of us getting killed at night." I started walking East, thinking that we could start there.

"Hold on, wait a second!" She said in a threatening tone, having me hear that she drew a arrow and was aiming at me. I stopped walking and stayed still, my back to her and taking a deep breath. We had to leave and get somewhere safe, and this was no time for us to stay still.

"I wanna know what is happening and I want to know now." She said aloud to me, her voice was low and scared, "Why in the hell were you with those Careers and now you're helping me?"

I stayed still for a second and then turned slowly, seeing her aim right on my chest. I showed no fear when I was looking at her, and having my own slingshot still armed in front of me. I started right at her eyes, seeing the fury that she was not knowing what was going on. I had to tell her now, at least tell her where I stood with the alliance.

"I was supposed to lead them away from you, and then find you at the last minute and help you." I explained to her aloud, finding my calm voice instead of the demanding voice that I was using on her for the past minute. Something flickered in her eyes as she was still arming the arrow on m chest.

"What do you mean help me?" She asked me in a curious tone, her voice was still booming on both rage and fury. I then placed my slingshot down from aiming and reached under my suit near my neck with the spare hand I had. I pulled out the necklace, showing it to her and then seeing her eyes to go the gold around my neck. After a seconds or two, her bow and arrow went down and she walked over to me, reaching for the necklace gently around my neck and examining it.

"Who gave this to you?" She asked me aloud, her voice was now calm and sounding surprised. I looked right at her, seeing how close we were as she looked at me for the answer.

"Who do you think?" I asked her aloud. Haymitch must be mad with me now, since she knew now that I was meant to help her. She was not supposed to know that I was in a alliance with her and half of the other tributes. But now that cat's out of the bag as Katniss moved away from me, releasing the necklace and having me stuff it back under the suit.

"So you'er working with Finnick?" She asked aloud. I knew she meant the golden bangle Finnick was wearing during the bloodbath. I nodded my head at her, seeing him think to herself and then having me take up my slingshot one more time.

"We need to find the others or we will be killed." I informed her, seeing her nod her head and then have her bow and arrow out and ready.

"The group is this way, about a 5 minute walk." She explained to me, having me smile at her as we both started in a run into the forest; I was behind Katniss, following where she was running and making sure we weren't being followed. Even though I eliminated one enemy, I had three more on my tail. At least one of them was out for my blood: Shade. But was I making the right choice of going with Katniss, Peeta, Finnick and Mags? I would be placing them in danger, but then again I had to keep to my word with not only Veetro and Haymitch, but to Sampson as well. I had to remember my promise to him.

I had to survive and protect.


	21. Changing Sides

"So when we were back in the training center." Katniss said aloud as we walked, the sun was on completely down and the night was creeping on us. We were already walking for about 10 minutes nice and slow, looking everywhere in case of precaution. I trusted Katniss when it came to finding our way to the group once more. I was more concerned that we might run into the Careers, and since there were two of us out here alone, that was a situation I did not want to be in.

"You did know how to shoot a arrow, didn't you?" Katniss asked me in curiosity as we walked through the heavy rainforest. I was trying to follow the conversation, but my head was already swimming from not having fresh water in my system. I could myself sweating and my breathing was getting heavier by the minute as I tried to concentrate. I could try very hard to get my focus back on the task at hand, knowing that it was going to be good for me as soon as I got to the group, back to Mags and Finnick.

"I learned a couple of years ago when I was home. Another Victor who lived in Victor's Village with me taught me, since he won his games using the bow and arrow." I explained to her in a slow tone, and then finding myself weak in the knees. I gasped as I fell to my knees, my energy was eating me live from the inside out. JUst killing Emerald and mourning over SAmpson's death, I was now so weak.

"Willow? You okay?" Kantiss asked aloud in a worried tone as she rushed over to me, getting on her knees with me and throwing down her bow and arrow. She placed a free hand on my back as I tried to breathe in and out. I needed fresh water, and I need it quick.

"I….I need water." I replied to her in a heavy tone, feeling my hands were shaking as I tried to hold the slingshot in hand. I blinked a few times, feeling the sweat coming down my forehead.

"We're not far from the others. Just keep walking and once we're there we'll find you water." Katniss reassured me, looking right at me and showing me that she was going to help me. I knew she would of killed me then, getting rid of me to get back to the group. At least, that's what one normal tribute would do. But Katniss was not a normal tribute, not by a long shot. I nodded my head and she helped me back up to my feet. Katniss then grabbed her bow and arrow and had it ready for a attack once more, still walking next to me as we walked once more. But this time we were going at a slower pace, which was nice for me since I was barely staying alert when we were practically running. We were silent for a moment once more, still navigating through the forest.

"So you were trying to pull a fast one on me, am I right?" She asked me, having me look back at her with a raised eyebrow. She looked back at me.

"When I showed you how to shoot.." She trailed off, making me smile and look down at the floor for a second.

"I was hoping to see what kind of tribute you were." I replied back to her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked me aloud in curiosity. I clenched my slingshot in hand as we walked, feeling the coolness of the night coming through the forest around us, cooling my dehydrated body as we walked.

"I was testing you, Everdeen. Some tributes don't like helping others when it comes to training, and those are the ones who are either the first to die, or the ruthless killers. But there are a certain few who are willing to help those that might be their killers, and they can last a pretty long time. I would rather be in an alliance with someone who is willing to be helpful, than someone who is stuck up." I explained to her in a calm tone, seeing her think to herself as I was explaining what I was doing. It was true, I wanted to see what kind of human she was and how she was going to present herself in the Game. And I knew I wasn't the only one she helped in the training center, she went to Finnick and Mags as well. There was no doubt why they were in a group together, and I appreciated it.

"And to be honest, you did live up to your nickname after all." Katniss said to me, having me smirk in my spot next to her and seeing her grin as well. It was nice to have a nice moment with her in the middle of the Games. I felt myself laugh a bit from her remark.

The first time I laughed in the Games. And it felt good.

* * *

"We're over here." Katniss said aloud as we were now crouching low and going into another part of the rainforest. I followed right behind her, having my slingshot out and ready for anything. I only nodded my head and followed her over a fallen tree trunk and trying to stay low. I could only hear out breathing and the crunching of the leaves under my suited feet.

I could hear the murmuring right in front of us, about 10 feet away and hidden in the over lapping branches and green of the rainforest. I tried to find out at first who the voices were and whom they belonged it, but when after a moment or two, I recognized who it was:

Finnick.

"Peeta?" Katniss asked aloud in a shushed tone. Immediately the voices were gone and I heard nothing for a moment or two. I was frozen in my spot, thinking that we were going to run into some kind of trouble. But then after a moment or two, I heard Peeta replying back to to her in a rushed tone.

"Katniss!" He replied, hearing a sigh of relief of Katniss as she pushed through the branches with me in two a bit behind her. I saw her rushed over to Peeta, whom looked like he was going through enough himself. They both embraced each other and gave each other a kiss. I stayed behind the branches for a moment or two, wanting to give them a moment of reunion. I watched as I saw the love both of their eyes, making me ache for Oliver in my heart.

"Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" He asked her aloud, looking at her face then up and down her body to make sure she was fine. Katniss only smiled and nodded her head.

"Only sore from the snare I got caught in." She replied, looking back at me and where I was. I walked out of the hidden cover up and I saw Peeta look over at me, his eyes were big and looked so confused.

"She saved me life." I heard her say to Peeta, seeing him stare at me more with sincere eyes than treating eyes. I nodded my head at him, showing that it was true as they both stared at me. I never had a chance to get to know Peeta, which bothered me since I knew Katniss a bit more.

"Who did?" I heard behind the two of them. I looked past them, knowing that voice and my heart jumped slightly in my chest. I heard rustling of leaves behind the pair of them and then seeing the two faces that I've been dying to see since the start of the Games.

Mags and Finnick.

"Finnick." I said in a light and sorrowful tone at the same time, feeling the overwhelming sense of joy and relief coming over me as he saw me. He was helping Mag come over to us, slowly and surely, and as soon as he saw me and heard me, there was a moment of relief for me as I rushed over to him and hugged him highly. He hugged me back, having me feel warmth and comfort in this bad situation. I almost wanted to sob from seeing him, although I felt tears coming down my heated and weak face. He pulled away and framed my face, like before when we were back in the capitol. BUt this time it was harsh, as if I was a allusion in front of him and he wanted to see if I was real or not.

"You're alive." He said aloud with a huge smile on his face and out of breath. I nodded my head as I saw Mags next to him with a bigger smile on her face and feeling her tap my arms in delight.

"I am, I am." I said to him in a light tone. I moved away from Finnick and hugged Mags. I could feel her frail body hugging me back and making me feel like I was hugging my one grandmother. When I pulled away from her, I looked back at Finnick and saw how worn out he was as well as me.

"Where were you?" Finnick asked me aloud with curiosity and thrill in his voice. How was I going to tell him about all that happened?

"She saved me, from Emerald." Katniss explained to him from behind me, still with Peeta. I saw Finnick first look at Katniss when she spoke, and then at me. He was now surprised at the news as I was still trying to figure out what to tell my good friend.

"You killed Emerald?" He asked me aloud with surprise in his tone. I nodded my head, saying nothing and then looking down, shifting from one foot to another. I said nothing for a moment or two, feeling myself moving constantly with my fingers and toes. I couldn't stay still, standing in front of my friends and trying to figure out what to tell them. But Mags caught my anxiety, since I felt her grasp my hand and squeeze it tightly in her frail hand. That's when it clicked with Finnick.

He knew.

"Where's Sampson?" He asked me, finally seeing what was going on. I looked up at him, seeing the confusion in his eyes. He was getting the pieces placed in his head as I was trying hard not to cry in front of him. I was done with my tears and my pain, but it was all coming back to me once more.

"Willow, where is your brother?" Finnick asked me with more of a authoritative tone in his voice, wanting to find out where my brother and his dear friend was. How was I going to tell him that his friend was killed within the first couple of hours of the Games.

"I wasn't there when it happened." I explained to him in a low tone, seeing him change his stance from normal to defensive.

"Where is he?" He asked me, his voice was rising slightly and getting a bit more agitated.

"Finnick, back off." Peeta said behind me, sensing that I was getting emotional from what he was asking of me. But I could tell Finnick was not buying it, not with me.

"Willow…" He said, his voice was already a bit louder now. So I was finally done with how he was saying it to me. I finally told him in a loud voice that was making m own heart brake. I never wanted to yell at him in that manner, not ever. But that was something that was needed to be said out loud.

"He's dead, Finnick!" I yelled at him, my voice booming in the forest as I was shaking in my spot. I felt a overwhelming sense of pain all over again. No one moved at all, and I only heard the rustling of the trees and my heavy berthing from my outburst. I hate yelling at my friend, but it got to the point or either I was going to scream it out loud, or just burst into tears. I must of gave the other tributes in the arena hint where we were, which made this even worse. But what else was I supposed to do.

"Sampson is dead, Finnick." I said to him in a calm and slow tone, but a hint of me crying was coming through the voice that I was using, "Emerald killed him with her sword and left him to die….right in front of me. I had to watch my brother die in my arms.

Finnick's face no longer showed anger or agitating, but sadness and defeat from what I told him. I felt Mags place her free frail hand on my face, having me look over at her and see the sadness in her eyes and on her face. She was heartbroken for me, having me see her tap my face gently and soothingly.

"Oh god." I head behind me from Katniss, though I kept my eyes on Mags and seeing her move a piece of my auburn hair from my eyes and to my ear. It was a loving move, something a grandmother would do for a grandchild that was in pain. I smiled weakly at her as I looked back at Finnick.

But that was a bad move, since he looked like I just punched him in the stomach: hard. I saw how big his eyes got and his much he hated what he did to me when it came to drilling me on the whereabouts of my brother. I sighed, my heart already breaking just seeing Finnick look at me like that. He walked over to me, the heartbreak was still in his eyes and then was close to me.

"Oh Willow, I'm so sorry." He finally said aloud, his voice was broken as he hugged me. I started sobbing into his shoulder, knowing that it was worse with Finnick, He was a close friend of Sampson's, so this must of been just as hurtful with him as it was with me. We were mourning together, and we were having to do it in front of all of the Capitol and in the Games. Even though I was holding Finnick and crying into his shoulder, there was nothing I wanted more than have my heart no longer breaking and tearing me apart.

I wanted to live.


	22. Drink Up

I woke up from another nightmare, finding myself back on the rainforest floor and in the darkness of the night. I was sleeping next to Finnick, whom was sating up with Katniss to watch over us. After crying to Finnick and having him calm me down, he got me to go to sleep with Mags and Peeta, I blinked my eyes a few times, hearing the rustling of the trees above me and feeling the cool breeze against the suit that I was wearing.

I looked around me, still quiet for a moment until I heard thundering and a loud bombing coming over the arena. I squinted from the loud booming that was heard, and it rang over, and over and over again.

12 times.

"I counted 12." Katniss said aloud from behind me, having me sit up now and crack my neck, running my fingers through my auburn hair.

"Midnight?" Finnick suggested from his spot. But another sound was heard, something softer and clearer. There was something coming in the distance high above us. I looked up, hearing Finnick and Katniss behind me move from their spots. They both were armed and ready with their weapons as I got up and looked around at the beeping that I was hearing.

"What is that?" I asked aloud, reaching down near my foot and grabbing my slingshot. Finnick shook his head, showing he had no idea. But I saw Katniss pointing in the direction, having us look and seeing a gift falling down from the sky with a parachute. It was a large gift, larger than usual as I saw it land on the ground away from me. Katniss ran over and grabbed the metal box, talking it back to us as I walked over to Finnick. But just walking was making it worse for me, since my dehydration was rising by the minute. I clung to Finnick as we looked at her opening the box.

" 'Drink up'?" Katniss said aloud, taking out the note and reading it aloud. She handed the note to Finnick as she took out the small device that was inside: A spile. I grabbed the box from her as she held the device in her hand and then looked behind her at the nearest tree. I looked at the box myself, hearing her pound the spile into the tree with a rock as I saw something else in the box, another note. My name was on the note, there was something for me.

The bottom half of the gift was for me, and I took out the note that had my name on it, forgetting about the others while they were getting the spile to work. The note read as followed:

_My gift to you. Keep fighting for me. ~Oliver_

I was frozen for a second or two, thinking that this was from Oliver. My Oliver. I was missing him constantly since the Games started, but this must of been a trick, or a sick joke from Haymitch. But no, this was in fact real, I got a gift from him. I opened the small box inside the metal mix, hearing a click and then loosing my breath. It was small, silver, and sparkling in the nightlight.

A Ring

It was a small ring, a diamond ring on the top with a simple band. I closed my eyes once more, feeling the ring now in my hand. He was giving me the ring, and I knew this was going to be the same ring he was going to propose to me. He wasn't going to give me something huge in order to ask for my hand in marriage, that was not him. But this, this was also big, too big for him. But then again, I would suspect he would have to do it since I had a slim chance of surviving the Games.

"Water!" I heard behind me, having me looking behind me, the ring in my closed hand and my breath leaving me as I saw the water coming out of the spile. A spile! Thank god Haymitch got that for us as I dropped the box on the floor, seeing the three of them getting their one fair share of water. I saw Finnick getting a leaf for Mags as I looked back down at the ring that was still in my hand. I didn't want to show them yet, something about me hiding what I got as a gift would be the best idea.

"Willow, come get water." I heard behind me from Katniss, but I was still occupied with the ring Oliver gave me. What was he thinking, giving this to me? Did he not know I was already a wreak with what was going on in my situation? It was like he was messing with my heart and my mind.

"Here." Finnick Said behind me, having me look up and see him crouch down next to me, holding the large leaf with the water inside. I was feeling like I looked like a skeleton at this point with no water, dark marks under my eyes and my face looking thin and pale. I smiled at him and took a large drink of the water, feeling the cold water hit the back of my throat and my eyes rolling to the back of my head in pure joy and relief. I drank down the whole water supply in the leaf, hearing Finnick chuckle from my action with the water. As soon as I finished the water, I looked up at Finnick, seeing a sweet smile on his face.

"I'll get you some more." he said to me, having me smile at him.

"Thank you." I replied to him, looking behind me and seeing Mags sitting by with Peeta, "How's Mags?"

"She's fine, just as dehydrated as you." He explained back to me, having me look from her over to Peeta. He already looked beat up from the Games, no longer have the glow of sex appeal around him. No, he was just as worn as I was. I placed a shaky hand on his shoulder as the other hand was clutching the ring inside like a vice grip.

"Are you okay?" I asked, hoping that he was just as fine as Mags was. He paused and looked back at the group and then back at me, having me see something changing in his mind as he was thinking to himself.

"This is different than what I imagined." He replied back to me, having me nod my head in agreement. He then looked down at me, having a hint of worry in his eyes.

"How are you holding up?" He asked me. I knew he meant the death of Sampson. He was a close friend to Sampson as well as I. Before I could even answer, the night sky was lit with a tint of teal and blue. I cringed, hearing the Anthem of the Hunger Games and then knowing what was next.

Tribute to the fallen.

We all looked up, seeing the faces come up one by one. First it was Emerald, with her charming smile and flowing blond hair in the wind, then in jumped to District 5. I knew then both Beetee and Wiress were still alive, along with the Careers. The male from 6, and then Sampson,

Oh Sampson.

I saw his face in the sky, the heroic face of a God and was looking quite proud. I felt hot tears coming down my cheeks as Finnick grasped my spare hand that was on his shoulder and held it tightly in his grasp. I saw his face disappear, but the face that I was seeing, was the same face that was covered in blood mere seconds before he took his last breath. The rest of the fallen tributes lit the sky, and then there was darkness once more.

No one moved for a moment or two, having me feel my body shaking once more as I got up from my spot and faced away from the group. I took off my necklace, getting my ring through the chain and then getting it back on my neck and hiding it. I didn't want to show them my ring, not yet. I was still in pain from my brother, feeling a warm hand on m shoulder. I knew it was Mags's hand, since her hand was gentler and frail compared to the broad hand of Finnick. I breathed out slowly, reaching back and taking her hand from my back and just holding it. I didn't say a word, knowing that words would not bring him back.

* * *

I went back to sleep once more, Katniss volunteering to stay awake for us. I was dreaming again, but this time, it wasn't a nightmare. I was having a regular dream. It was the day I won the Games, some years ago.

_I was ushered into the Capitol to be tended to. But, no matter how many cheers I heard or slaps not he back I felt, I was nothing in my mind. I couldn't hear anything, feel anything, see anything. My mind was numb and blank, still covered in blood from the other tributes and from myself as well. My hair was matted with blood and dirt and water, my skin was raw and sagging from living in the trees, and my mind was no longer strong. _

_I was insane._

_I could still see the Capitol workers stripping me down, scrubbing me down to a shiny porcelain doll and making me hair normal again. BUt I was still thinking about Ash in the Games, how I saw him die and how I cried over his body. I mourned for him, even though i hardly knew him. He showed me kindness and grace when I didn't deserve it. _

_The next thing I knew I was back on the train going back to District 8. I was standing by the window, haven't been able to say a single word since I left the farewell interview with Caesar. I had to brave a face and smile when he interviewed me one last time, asking me what I did in a particular moment in the game, like a play by play. The more he showed the clips, the more I wanted to scream and vomit. I wanted to forget, but that was asking too much._

_I watched as the rolling fields of Panem went by me in a flash, having me breathe in and out and close my eyes. I had to tell myself that it was all real, but it was over. I was no longer in a nightmare, I was free._

_"Wake up!" I heard in the distance, having me open my eyes in the train once more and see my reflection in the mirror. But this reflection was not of me when I was 16, it was my 23 year old self I was wearing the same suit in the Quarter Quell Games, my hair was still braided back and filled with sweat. I heard it again, and this time I really did wake up as my 23 years reflection pounded on the mirror._

_"Wake up!"_

* * *

I woke up to Katniss screaming at us to get up. I rolled over and grabbed my backpack as I saw what she was pointing at.

"The fog's poisonous! Run!" She said aloud, having me see the large wall of gray smoke and fog. Immediately I got up on my feet as Finnick got Mags on his back. We all started to run as fast as we could, dodging the trees and then vines below us. I looked back every once in awhile, seeing the wall of fog gaining on us. I had to run faster, staying with Finnick and Mags as Peeta and Katniss stuck together. We were trying to outrun the wall of poison, but it was getting closer and closer.

Inch by inch.

I could hear Peeta and Katniss screaming, having me look and seeing them both barely get touched by the fog. It made me run faster with Finnick and Mags, always having the sense of feeling a graze of the fog on my suit.

I moved out of the way from FInnick and Mags, veering to the right when I though it would be the best way around. But I was wrong, coming to a stop quick when I saw the wall molding its way t the right. I heard Finnick scream behind me, having me gasp as I saw him still try to run with Mags on his back though he was wounded. I felt the fog then, grazing over my spine of my back. I scream, the pain was like fire inching over my back little by little. I knew what it was: boils. My scream sounded like I was being murdered as I tried to run some more, getting farther away from the fog and trying to get back to the group. My back was making it hard to see straight, now that my spin was now being wounded and my back was literally covered in poisonous boils.

I found the gourd once more, we were farther away front he fog now, but we were all scared with the boils. I saw the pain in a ll of their eyes as I fell to me knees. Peeta was was worst, on his stomach and not able to move. Katniss was trying to lift him up from the floor, but I saw no strength for her to lift him alone. I crawled over, hoping to help. But as I even lifted the weight of his shoulder, I shrieked in pain and dropped him.

"I can't lift him by myself." Katniss said aloud, having me look up and over at Finnick and Mags. I then saw Mags walk over to FInnick, kissing him on the lips and then moving away from him. I got up slowly, thinking of that worst as Finnick called out to her.

"Mags? Mags! MAGS!" He screamed as I watched her walk towards the fog. He cry to her was as he watched his own mother march to her death, and I watched too. She was my friend, and I felt more pain soar through my chest and body. The cannon went off as I screamed out, "NO!"

Mags was dead.

She sacrificed herself, knowing that we needed speed on our side. Finnick needed to grab Peeta, and she could be in the way. I got up, my spine still soaring with pain and walked over to Finnick, pulled him back from running after her. I wrapped a arm around his chest and pulled him back, resting my head on his shoulder as I felt him shaking.

"She's gone, we have to go," I whimpered into his shoulder crying as much as he was as we both looked out in horror. I knew he was dying in the inside, the same pain I had with Sampson, but we had to move. The fog was coming closer to us, tough Mags bought us time with her life. I tugged Finnick up with the only strength I had left in. Finnick moved finally and grabbed Peeta with Katniss once more, having me run next to them.

We kept moving, though I still thought of Mags in my mind as we were running for our lives. As wounded as we were, our pace was slowing down dramatically. Death was knocking on our door now, having me feel more of the fog slam into my back and I screeched out in pain. The other did as well, having me think we were about to die then and there. But I felt my foot drop in front of me, having all four of us tumble and fall down a steep cliff. I rolled through the leaves and vines of the rainforest cliff, hearing my brett leaving me as I slammed into the trunk of the tree, my vision going black.

I thought I died then.


	23. Look at The Sky

I could hear the voices around me, moving in and out of my ears and I was in darkness. For a second, I thought I was dead, being lifted from the arena in the hovercraft back to the Capitol. But I wasn't dead.

I was still alive.

I could hear Finnick, yelling my name and telling me to wake up. There was pain in his voice, as if he was watching me die. Was I dying? I could heard Peeta telling Katniss and Finnick to get me in the water, then alter having me feel water around me. I was under water, except for my head as I felt the boils melting away. I was too out of it wake up and scream from the pain of the melting boils off my skin. But I could feel it, and it was feeling terrible. I felt something cool against my lips, trying to breathe in air into my chest and cavity. While this was happening, I saw flashes of images in my head.

_My father taking my brother and I to the park when we were 6 years old._

_Mags walking into the Fog._

_Being Reaped for the first time when I was 16._

_Seeing Sampson on the TV screen winning the Hunger Games._

_Me on the chariot with Sampson during the parade._

_My father tickling me in his lap when I was 7_

_My first kill when I was in the Games_

_Oliver kissing me on the roof years back_

_Oliver's gift to me in this Game_

_My mother….when I was 3, kissing me goodnight._

I then woke up, finding myself in a small pond surrounded by Katniss, Peeta and Finnick, I was gasped for air as Finnick cradled my head, kneeling by my body as I blinked a few times. I was looking up at the trees over us, seeing nothing but black and blue and green in the sky from the trees and the night. My breath was rabid now that I was trying to breathe once more from being knocked out. I grasped Finnick's hand that was on my head, seeing him smile and help my sit up slowly from my spot in the pond. My back was numb now, no longer in pain, but numb. I saw my backpack was floating in the pond by Peeta, whom was smiling at me from what he was seeing.

"You're okay now." Finnick said to me as I breathed in a out slowly, as if I rose from the dead. I rubbed my face and looked over at Finnick, seeing him face filed with relief.

"What happened to me?" I asked him aloud in fear.

"You were out cold from the fall, hitting your head on the tree stump. We got you in the water, since the water gets the boils off, but you weren't responding. I had to do CPR on you, and it took awhile until you finally woke up." Finnick explained to me as he helped me up from laying in the water. I felt my wobbly legs under me as we both stood up on my two feet. Once I was standing up, I reached down and grabbed the backpack that was close to Peeta, hearing nothing now. No movement, no sound.

Nothing. Now I'm scared

"Don't move." I heard from behind me, having me freeze with my hand on the floating backpack. I kept my head low, thinking of what would it be now that we barely escaped the fog. I looked up slowly, my breath going shallow as I saw what was in front of me, snarling at me and having me sigh in defeat.

Monkey mutts.

They were large monkey mutts, their teeth glistening in the night and their growling low and terrible. One was looking right at me, having me feel myself shake from not only waking up from almost being dead, but shaking from being in front of a oversized monkey. I was worried, since I had no weapon on me that would even help me against these monsters.

"Willow, get over here." I heard Finnick say behind me as I kept my eyes on the monkey in front of me. He sneered, his large teeth shinning and making me cringe as I walked backwards slowly. The monkeys were getting agitated and wild slowly but surely, having me worried that we had little time before they attacked. I backed up in the bed of water, only hearing my feet in the water as I met up with the other three. Finnick had his trident in hand, Peeta a machete and Katniss with her bow drawn. I was the only one without anything to work with, since my slingshot was not going to work against these monkeys. At least nothing lethal, I could buy them time by slowing down the mutts. I slowly reached into my pack, feeling around for the slingshot and pulling it out. I made sure I made no movements too quick as I got the pack back on, reaching my hand into the water and feeling for peerless. The one monkey that was staring at me the whole time howled at me as he watched me.

"We need to make it to the beach." Katniss said aloud to the group, having me feel out 6 pebbles and clutching them in my hand. I kept eye contact with the one mutt that was staring at me, reaching behind me with my slingshot in hand, touching Finnick's arm to make sure he was still there.

"We have to go now, everyone get to the beach and quick." Peeta said to my left, having me slowly get a pebble ready in the hold of the slingshot and then waiting for the cure to bolt. All it took was for one mutt to lung at Katniss, seeing her shoot at him and having the mutt fall to the ground.

"Go!" Finnick yelled, having me shoot at the one mutt eyeing me and hitting him in the eye. He roared as I whirled around and ran down through the vines and trees. I could hear the mutts after me and the others, having me shoot at another who was high above me and was about to pounce. He fell to the ground, making me skid to a halt and see the other right behind me. Katniss was pulled under water by a mutt and I went over to help but a mutt fell on top of me on my back. I hit the ground hard, my head slamming against a rock and having me del blood as I tried to get the mutt off my back. The mutt slashed at my leg, having me feel a cut and more blood running down my leg. I screamed out, grabbing the rock that hit my head with my open hand slamming it above my head at the mutt and hearing him roar and roll off of me. I shot up and kicked the mutt hard in the temple. Katniss was back up from the water thanks to Peeta and I saw the three of them look back at me.

"Come on!" I yelled at them, seeing the three of them run to me. We all bolted, hearing more and more mutts coming our way. I could see the beach, seeing it closer than ever as we ran. But I then heard something else, Peeta. He was in trouble, and I looked behind me to see he was about to be killed by a mutt. Although it didn't look good for him, I saw something jump out from the darkness and take the biting from the same mutt. BUt it wasn't a something, it was someone.

A tribute.

She screamed as the mutt was killed and Peeta picked her up and helped her to the beach. I ran back and helped her on the other side as Katniss and Finnick ran forward. Once we reached the beach, Peeta and I pulled the tribute into the water and I could hear her gasping for air. Blood was all over her body, along with the camouflage she was wearing to cover herself. I looked at the wound that was inflicted on her, seeing that it was too great for even us to fix.

"Hey hey hey, it's okay." Peeta said to the tribute over and over again, having me hold her in the water and seeing her shake in fear. JUst seeing her dying in the water made me want to cry, because i knew who she was.

District 6. She was a morphling.

"Look at that, look at the sky." Peeat said to the tribute. She sighed, looking at the sky with her big eyes. I looked up as well, seeing the orange and purple, showing the sign that dawn was coming into the arena. There was a moment of peace within the three of us, nothing was heard but the tribute's breathing calming down and the waves going over onto the shore. I only looked at the sky, seeing the beauty of the orange and purple cascading over the sky and giving us warmth from our night in darkness. I looked back to the shore, seeing Finnick and Katniss with their weapons ready at the mutts. But the mutts were not coming onto the shore, they were staying at the border of the beach. They finally turned back into the forest as we heard the cannon go off. I snapped my head back at the tribute under me in the water, her eyes were closed and she was gone.

The four of us looked on as the tribute's body floated into the water and was taken from the hovercraft. We didn't say a word while she was lifted from the water into the sky, having me know silently that she was for the alliance.

"She saved my life and I didn't even know her name." Peeta said aloud from his spot. I looked at him for a second, and then over at Finnick. He looked back at me, having the both of us sharing the same glance. We both knew that the morphling was on our side and she was trying to save Peeta, over her own life. I looked down once more as we all headed back to the beach and sat down. As soon as I sat down, I squinted in pain and almost cried out.

"What is it?" Peeta asked me, seeing me bring my eyes from the pain. I looked down at the leg, seeing the cut from the mutt that was real high on my thigh. I didn't feel it when I was in the water since the water didn't touch the wound, but now that I was moving around, it was hurting back. My suit was crimson from the blood as I tried to breathe in and out.

"She needs medicine." Katniss said aloud as I shook my head and grabbed my backpack.

"I need stitching." I replied aloud to them, grabbing the sewing kit and pulling out what I needed. This was a stupid idea, real stupid idea. This could eventually kill me, but I had to kill time since we had a moment of silence and peace in the Games. I drew out a needle and hooked it with thread, looking at the thigh wound and taking a deep breath.

"Katniss, get me clean water." I said aloud as I saw her get up and grab the spile.

"Willow, this is crazy." Finnick said aloud as he sat down next to me.

"Yeah and so is playing the Game without stitching it up. This is buying me time, Finnick." I explained to him, hearing Katniss slam the spile into the tree behind us and water coming out, "Maybe a few hours. It would of been worse if the cut was deeper."

"Have you down something like this before?" Peeta asked me with worry in his done of voice. I looked over at him as Katniss brought water over inside a large shell from the beach.

"Not really." I said to him in a cool tone, taking the water and spilling it on the wound. I grunted in pain as the wound was hit with the water, and as soon as the wound was clean, I started to stitch up the wound. The pain was bearable for me, and I was concentrating on the wound as Finncik got up.

"I'm getting us food, watch her and watch out for others." Finnick explained aloud as he grabbed his trident and walked out into the water. I watched him, stopping my function for a moment and then going back to work on my leg.

"He's in a mood." I said aloud as I saw Katniss look over at me.

"What do you mean?" She asked me aloud.

"I've seen him in that mood before. Because he's going to big brother mode over me." I explained to her, pointing at Finnick with my open hand. I watched him, seeing him hit the water with his trident and get a fish from his act. I knew how he was trying to calm down since I defied him. He hated me almost dying and since I was doing something stupid, he hated that even more.

"You seem to know how to stitch." Katniss said aloud as I stitched up my thigh some more. I titled my head as I watched my hand stitching, something I would do. I smiled, having em think of my past life when I worked in the factory making clothes for the Capitol.

"I was a dress maker, before all of this." I explained to her, having a hint of a grin on my face show as I was almost finished with the stitching, "You see this here?" I asked her, pointing to the certain stitching. I saw her look with curiosity, "I use this kind of stitching on leather, and other heavy material. It makes it stronger for the stitching to hold, and it's a longer hold as well." Katniss watched as I finished the stitching and patched it up. Looking at my work on my own leg, I smiled slightly as I heard Finnick hit the water once more, getting another fish with his trident. I looked out onto the water, having a sense of peace for once within the past 8 hours that we were running aroun and trying not to die. So much as happen within the first day of the Games, loosing two people that I loved, and getting a ring from a gift.

Eveything was over my head now.


	24. Tick Tock

I walked into the water with the spare backpack, my newly stitched up thigh was hitting the water, having me squirm a bit from the sting I felt on the wound. I saw the light of the day coming into the arena, no longer having me worry about the darkness or what dwelled in it. There was warmth in the arena once more as I stood in the water with Finnick. He had about 3 fishes in his spare hand and a handful of calms as well.

"Here." I said to him, gently taking the fishes from his hand into one hand and the clams in another. I shuffled the clams and fish in the backpack before holding it all in my one hand. I was Finnick paused from his hunting, looking over at me with the trident in hand. He had a hard look on his face, and I knew it was from Mags. This was how he was mourning, his own time in isolation. I only stared back at him, showing him with my eyes that I was hurting for her as well. He looked down at the water, away from me and then back at the water right in front of him before he drove the trident into the water once more with force.

"She wouldn't of made it anyhow." He explained to me aloud, his voice was cold and far away. I nodded my head, not wanting to argue with him at all since he was in pain.

"She did make it far though." I added in a cool tone. He nodded his head, still concentrating on the task at hand. I placed a hand on his arm, stopping him from throwing the trident at another fish and then seen him look over at me. I then saw it in his eyes: hurt. He was slowly hurting inside, and I related since I was fell the same for Sampson. I only smiled at him warmly, seeing him sigh aloud and bit his lip. I then reached under my suit near my neck, feeling the cool chain of the necklace against my clammy skin and pull out the necklace. As soon as he saw the necklace, he shifted his hunting stance to a confused stance, facing me and taking the necklace in his spare hand. We were close together now, having me look to the shore and see Katniss and Peeta talking together and not paying attention to us. I looked back at Finnick, seeing if he was looking at the pendant of the mocking jay. But he wasn't.

He was looking at the ring.

"It was in the sponsor gift box." I explained to him, having him look up at me with now more sadness in his eyes. I had no more tears for sadness or pain, since they were used on Sampson and Mags. I only heard our breathing close together and the rushing waters against our bodies as we stood in the water. He then pulled me onto a one armed big, his trident in his other hand and I clung to him with the one hand not using the pack.

"You would of been a beautiful bride." he said to me in a low, broken tone. As I clung to him, I noticed Sampson's pendant, still tied to my wrist, dangling in the air as I hugged Finnick back. I stared at the pendant, thinking Sampson would of said the exact same thing if he saw the ring. I nodded my head against his chest, feeling as though Finnick was understanding why I was hugging him. I was mourning, that I would have no future coming out of this. He hated it too, knowing that I should have a happy life with Oliver, married and away from the Capitol. He pulled away from me and looked down at the ring, smiling for the first time since the death of Mags.

"You'd think he would have a better taste in a ring." He said in a grin, having me choke out a laugh and nod my head,

"I know, what was he thinking?" I said aloud in a grin, hearing him laugh. It was strange, the both of us laughing in the water in replacement of mourning over the people we lost, but it better than mourning at all. We were sticking together in this, come hell or high water. And we both decided that in that moment in the water, our friendship was far more important than the Games.

Our Loyalty.

* * *

The four of us sat on the beach, eating Finnick's catch from the water and all have a nice moment of peace and silence. Peeta was opening a calm when he saw something inside, pulling it out and having me look from my spot next to Finnick. It was a dark pearl, almost the size of his pinky finger nail. He grin,ed handing it to Katniss as she was eating a fish.

"For you." He said aloud, handing it to her with a gentle smile of love. I only watched, saying nothing as I ate the fish as she took it. She smiled at him, having me feel some warmth come back to my heart just from her smile.

"Thank you." She replied back to him. I looked back out onto the water, seeing and hearing nothing at first. It was peaceful on the water, no wind coming through or no vicious animal waiting for us there. I then heard a low rumbling coming from the distance, right across the water and into the forest on the other side of the cornucopia. I looked around at first, getting up from my spot with some trouble thanks to my stitched leg.

"What is it?" Peeta asked aloud as I scanned the area. I saw nothing at first, but I could still hear the rumbling of something far off int he trees.

"You hear that?" I asked the group aloud, seeing the rest of them look around and hearing nothing. BUt I heard it, this wasn't a trick. Something's up. And it got louder as I saw some of the trees in the distance. It was getting louder as more trees were moving in such a brute force. We then heard it, a piercing scream from a woman in the trees. Someone was killed in there, but whatever it was. The cannon went off as we all saw what it was.

Tidal Wave.

All four of us were on our feet now as we saw the tidal wave barrel through the trees of the forest and into the water. I wasn't watching the hovercraft come and grab the body, only seeing the wave coming into only a certain part of the pool to the cornucopias, staying in between certain jetties. The waves stopped at the cornucopia, crashing around it, and then falling flat. I was confused as to why it stopped there, though some of the left over water spilled into the rest of the pool and we felt the medium wave crashing into our beach.

"We have company." I heard behind me. Katniss said it and the four of us went back into the trees, away from sight. I had my slingshot out and armed, thinking that it was going to be A Career or some other tribute. But I was surely mistaken, I said that it was in fact Johanna.

Covered in blood.

"Johanna?" Finnick asked aloud in disbelief. I looked from him to her, seeing if it was true. And it was, I saw her walk out with two other tributes into the water. her one hand was holding an axe from the cornucopia and the other was shoving a tribute into the water. All three of them were covered in blood, head to toe. I smiled in relief as I walked out from hiding, along with Finnick. We both jogged over to her, smiling in relief as to see another familiar face in the Games that was still alive.

"Johanna!" He yelled in both relief and in desperation. Johanna looked over at us, and I could see her entire face was covered in blood. She smiled as Finnick hugged her.

"Hey! I'm glad to see you two." She said to the both of us and then hugged me. I didn't care that she was covered in blood, however that happened to her, I saw who she was with behind her, one of them on the ground and the other twirling in circles. The one on the ground was Beetee, holding his back and the one twirling around was Wiress. What where they doing here? I pulled away from her, seeing some sadness now in her eyes.

"I'm sorry about Sampson." She replied to me, having me only smile at her and nod my head. She understood that it was going to be hard for me, and she must of watched the tribute to the fallen the night before. She looked over at Finnick, "Same with Mags." We both said nothing to her as she expressed her small sorrow to us. But it was gone within a flash as I heard Wiress chant behind her, "tick tock…tick tock…"

"What happened to you?" FInnick asked aloud as I saw Katniss and Peeta ran over to us to see what was going on. I moved away from Johanna as she started explaining to Finnick. I walked over to Betee, looking at his back at he as hunched over on the beach. I could tell it was him, since he was still sporting his thick glasses.

"You okay?" I asked him aloud, taking off my pack and digging through to see if I had the sewing kit. Beetee sighed and sat down on the beach, looking like he went through hell.

"Got stabbed at the cornucopia." He replied in heavy breathing, having me look at his back and see that there was in fact a wound there I was surprised that he made it this far with a wound and was still alive. I got the needle and thread out and prepped to stitch up his back.

"I'm gonna fix it up, okay?" I asked him aloud, threading the needle and moving the material out of the way for me to work on his back. He nodded his head as I heard Johanna continue her story,

"We thought it was rain, you know, because of the lightning, and we were all so thirsty. But when it started coming down, it turned out to be blood. Thick, hot blood. You couldn't see, you couldn't speak without getting a mouthful. We just staggered around, trying to get out of it. That's when Blight hit the force field." Johanna explained to us as I started the stitching on his back. He didn't move throughout the process, but my mind was on Blight now. I didn't see him in the tribute to the fallen reel, so tis must of been right after the highlights the previous night. I felt a bit sad for JOhanna, since the next since she said was softer and with a hint of pain.

"He wasn't much, but he was from home." She said to Finnick and then over to me. I heard Wiress again, still in her own world and circling around.

"Tick tock…tick tock."

"What's wrong with her?" Katniss asked aloud in curiosity. Johanna looked at Wiress now with annoyance in her eyes instead of pain. That's when Beetee spoke up as I was halfway through the stitching.

"Trama." He replied, squinting as I continued on his back. I patted his back for reassurance. The rest of the group talked without the two of us as I focused on Beetee.

"I didn't know you were a medic." He said in a grunt in front of me, having me smirk from my spot as I pulled the thread through.

"Not a medic, just a dress maker." I reminded him, finishing up. He laughed slightly as I saw his fingers moving back and forth on his thighs.

"I'm sorry your brother didn't make it." he said to me, having me be still with the needle for a second or two before I continued on his back. At this point I was no longer sad, but the pain was still there. As much as I was a bitch when I was in the interview and the chariot parade, I was still a soft human who was having her heart break over the death of her twin sibling. Beetee saw it, as did the rest of the group I was now with. They saw through my anti-charming shield, and they still accepted me.

"I am too." I replied to him in a simple tone, no longer sounding like I was a bitch anymore.

"How did he die?" Beetee asked me, his head titled to my direction. I saw his eyes behind his thick glasses, seeing him ooh over his shoulder at me as I was about to his finished on his back.

"Emerald sliced him." I replied to him, seeing him look down for a second, analyzing my answer to him.

"And she died…." he trailed off, having me know what he was going to ask.

"Poison dart in the neck, and then a bow." I replied back to him in more of a bold tone, getting the dagger and cutting the extra string off and putting the needle and string back in the container and back in the pack. Beetee nodded his head, as if it was a good job on my part. Before he could say anything to me, there was a loud commotion going on behind us.

"Get off of her!"

"Back off!"

"Johanna, let her go!"

I helped Beetee up as I saw Finnick shove Johanna away from Katniss and Wiress on the floor, still saying "tick tock…tick tock." over and over. Johanna was in rage now, and I have seen it before as she said the next then that would throw us all off.

"I'm brought them both here for you!" She screamed at Katniss, and then being pulled away by Finnick towards the water. I looked from Johanna to Katniss and Peeta, seeing the disbelief in their eyes, wondering why she would say that.

"For me?" Katniss asked aloud as wires shot up, her hair in a mess from the water.

"Well, you wanted them as Allies." Peeta said to her, having me look at Beetee and then over at Katniss and Peeta. Beetee and Wiress were part of the whole Alliance, but it sounded like they were wanted by Katniss on her own accord . This made the Games were interesting as I saw Katnis walk over to Wiress, taking her amy gently.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned off." She said to Wiress in a gentle tone as the two of them went into the surf of the pool. I took Beetee over to our area and got him some food, looking behind me every once in awhile at Finncik and Johanna. The three of us, mere friends were years, were in way over our heads. But I was glad I found one more friend in this whole ordeal.


	25. Avenge

"This should help with the wound." Peeta explained as he placed some foliage on Beetee's back, having me hear him give out a sigh of relief as we all sat on the beach. Katniss was in the surf with Wiress, cleaning her off after Johanna refused to be around her anymore. She was sell heated after Finnick dunked her under water a few times to cool off, but now she was silent on the beach next to me. Finnick was twirling his trident in his hands in front of us, trying to kill time was was now in his own thoughts as I looked at the wound with the stitching on Beetee's back. I got most of the blood from the blood rain off his body using the emergency blanket in my pack, and I watched as I heard Wiress saying the same two words over and over again like a pattern.

"Tick tock….tick tock."

But this time she was saying it like she was trying to prove a point, with more motivation in her tone as she was whispering it harshly to Katniss. I looked down at my own wound on my thigh, it was no longer stinging but aching as the wound was harsh against my pale skin.

"How did you get that?" Beetee asked aloud, having Johanna look over as well from his question.

"The monkeys." I replied back at him, seeing him analyze the wound. He then reached behind his back and grabbed a little but of his foliage that was healing his own wound, handing it over to me. I shook my head at him.

"You need it more than I do Beetee." I said to him, seeing him look down at the foliage in his hand.

"Don't be stubborn Willow." I heard above me, seeing Finnick look over at me and have me raise my eyebrow at him, seeing him have a stern look on his face.

"I insist." Beetee said aloud, still holding his foliage on his fingers. A part of me was bad at Finnick for looking over me like I was his own sister. Did he not know that I could handle my own pains and turmoils? Then again, he was looking out for me and calling me out on my hard headed personality. I looked from him to Beetee, nodding my head and he smeared the foliage on the thigh gently. It was soothing in the wound, having me sigh silently.

"Willow?" I heard next to me, not hearing Johanna getting up and sitting down next to me, her axe in the sand right to her hand. I said nothing, looking out onto the surf and seeing Katniss and Wiress talking together about something.

"Look, I know it's not really going great in your favor, or for any of us." She said to me in a soft tone, rarely she would use that tone, but I saw her looking right at me with her glaring eyes, but now they were friendly eyes, "But don't shut him out." I looked from the surf over to her, seeing her look right back at me and nod her head at me. I then looked at Finnick, seeing him twirl his trident some more and then hum to himself.

"You two have been friends for years, longer than me, and he only wants to keep you safe. I would think….Sampson would want him to look out for you." She explained to him, having my pull my knees to my chest and wrap my arms around my legs, "I understand you lost your brother. Hell, he was your twin brother, and you lost him in the worst place. But….you can't just shut us all out who are still willing to fight our way out of here." She paused, looking from me to Finnick, "It wouldn't be fair to Sampson….or to Mags."

I closed my eyes then, thinking back to Mags and how he would of wanted me to fight as well as Finnick. How she would be proud of me now, being weak when I needed to me strong. I felt Johanna squeeze my shoulder and I opened my eyes once more.

"I'm sorry." I replied to her, seeing her shake her head.

"We all mourn in our own way." Johanna replied to me, having me look over at her and then remember Blight. She even said so herself, he was from home. She mourned for him, but it was a internal mourn. Nothing like me, who wanted to scream and cry for all of Panem to see. But we stopped talking when I heard Katniss say aloud.

"Wiress, you're a genius!"

* * *

"The whole arena is a clock." Katniss explained to us as we walked on one of the jettys that lead tot he Cornucopia. I was on look out with Peeta as we were talking, thinking we were going to be running into the Careers sometime soon and we were more towards the back of the group. I saw the sun setting on the arena, showing another day as come and gone as we approached the Cornucopia.

"Every hour something else happens." She explained as we all stood together at the cornucopia.

"Wiress, you are a genius." Finnick replied to her as I heard her singing to herself by the edge go the jetty. She was alone as the rest of us were figuring out what Katniss was telling us. I went into the Cornucopia to see what was left that none of the other tributes grabbed from the day before. There were axes there, much to the delight of Johanna whom grabbed as many as she could and then started practicing against the wall of the Cornucopia. I saw some smaller dagger and shoved them in the backpack, and then looked around some more and grabbed some more rope. Snares are going to be useful if we were going to try and kill off the other Careers. Finnick found more tridents and grabbed them, looking at each one as if it was a prize.

"Right, so this is the top of the clock." Peeta explained aloud, having me look over and see him draw in the sand with his knife. He was drawing a clock and placed the tip of the blade on the top, "Twelve to one is the lightning zone." I heard him still drawing in the sand and labeling as he went, "One to two: Blood. Two to three: Fog. Three to Four: Monkeys."

"Ten to eleven is the tidal wave." Katniss added aloud, hearing him draw it in. I was looking through the inside of the Cornucopia some more, seeing more weapons and other tools that could be used. I grabbed things here and there, some fish hooks that were in a box on one side and seeing a medium sized box that had Medicine marked on it. I immediately grabbed it as the conversation was going on.

"Did you notice anything unusual in the others?" I heard Katniss ask Beetee and Johanna, "I guess they could hold anything."

"I'm going to mark the ones where we know the Gamemakers' weapons follows us out past the jungle, we we'll stay clear of those." Peeta explained I was at the back of the area now. There was a opening to the other side of the Cornucopia, but it wasn't made it be there. Someone or something smashed through it, having me peek my head out and look out onto the surf once more. I looked from left to right, seeing nothing but the waves on the sand and the jungle on the beach. Something, on the other hand, caught my eye, to the left. It was quick, but as I moved my head over, my heart dropped to my feet. It was a foot from a tribute.

A Career.

"Guys!" I yelled going back from my spot to the group, whirling around and running over to them. I saw the group look up as I looked past them, seeing Wiress against the edge of the jetty. But she was not alone. She was no longer singing and the light of her eyes was gone. Her throat was slit, and it was done by my worst enemy.

Shade.

"Wiress!" I screamed, seeing everyone look behind and see what happened. Katniss immediately threw up a arrow and shot at him, but missed. I wasn't going to let her kill Shade, he was mine to take. Not only did he kill my brother, but now Wiress. I ran past her as saw Shade run to the left side of the Cornucopia, away from us. I followed without even thinking, my dagger in hand and my slingshot in the strap on the outside of the backpack, ready to use. I could still feel the poison dart tube, loaded and ready, hitting my thigh as I ran.

"Willow don't!" I heard Finnick behind me as I saw Brutus from District Two running towards the group. I could hear the commotion inside as I ran to find Shade along that side of the Cornunopia, seeing him finally whirl around and throw his spear at me.

I dodged it to the side, melting against the wall and then seeing him try to strike me again. I blocked the spear with my dagger, hearing the metal clash. He drove his spear at me once more, slicing my arm in the process. When he was close enough I punched him hard in the jaw with the back end of the dagger, hearing him grunt as I saw him teeter back a bit. I threw out the dagger at him, seeing him impale him at the upper chest. But he was still alive, still moving as the blood was seeping on his suit. It wasn't enough.

I suddenly felt the Cornucopia shifting to the left, as if it was sliding….or spinning. I grasped on the wall of the Cornucopia structure and felt us spinning, the jungle being blurry now that we were going faster and faster. My grip was slipping slowly, making me think that I was going to be pushed out into the water and then slammed into a jetty. But that was out of my mind now that Shade ran towards me and grabbed me, throwing me against the wall even though we were still spinning. I let my group against the wall, not clutching Shade and his shoulder as I try to get him off of me. He was glaring at me, the same glare I would see in other tributes before they would kill. He wanted me dead on a platter for all of Panem to see. And from the looks of what was happening, he might get it. My brother was on my mind though, and I knew he wouldn't stop fighting until the other person was dead. So I had to do it.

I shoved Shade and I off the Cornucopia and into the water.

We were spinning now, since the big mass of jetty was pinning next to us. I clung onto him, feel him try to grab my neck and choke me. I pushed him off of me, but still held onto him. As much as I wanted to kill him, he was my anchor in this spinning chaos. He slammed me against the jetty strip, hitting my head hard and having me see blood and feeling the pain soar in my head. I let go of one hand, reaching down and pulling out the poison dart in the tube. Without blinking twice, I slammed it into his neck, seeing him gag and release me. I watched him float away from me, blood pouring out of his mouth and his body spazzing in the water. He then stilled, his body was sinking in the water and life was gone.

Shade was dead.

I was left spinning in the water, trying to find out which way is up and which way is down. MY head was gutting lighter by the second as I moved my limbs around me. I then felt a jetty strip, safe and anchoring in the surf as I grasped it tightly in my two cold hands. I was still under water, looking at the spinning jetty that was holding up at the Cornucopia and seeing it slow down. Once it was at a stop, I could feel myself slowly closing my eyes from the loss of blood and the loss of air in my lungs. My head was too heavy, my body was too clumsy, and I felt myself about to die from the recent event. Slowly I pulled myself out of the water and up on the rocks, feeling the sun hit my face as I coughed a few times, getting to the top of the jetty strip. Finally I collapsed, my head against the rocks and my breathing was shallow. I opened my eyes, seeing the surf sideways and hearing the calming of the water. I was filled with relief, knowing that I killed my brother's murderer, and that brought me peace.

"Where's Willow?" I heard far off, knowing that it was Katniss.

"She ran off for Shade." Peeta said aloud back, his voice was on the brink of panic.

"Which way did she go?" Johanna asked aloud.

"Oh god no." I heard Finnick aloud. He must of seen me, collapsed against the rocks and trying to move. I heard someone running over to me, the feet were fast against the rock and then someone touching my sides, rolling me over and having me lay on my back.

"Willow?" He asked me, Finnick and JOahnna were over me with big worried eyes. I coughed a couple more times, seeing some red from the blood on my head and having water come out of my mouth. Finnick picked me up from my spot, Johanna next to me as I felt my head instantly fall against his chest.

"We have to get out of here." Finnick said aloud as he carried me on the jetty. I opened my eyes up to him, seeing him look down at me and have concern in his own eyes.

"You're gonna be okay, just keep breathing." He instructed me aloud. I could hear Johanna way off in the distance, yelling at the others.

"Come on, let's get off this island."


	26. It's Not Real

"You're a tough one, you are." Beetee commented aloud, having me look over at him as I was sitting on the beach with my arm out, stitching it up with my good arm. We were back on the beach from the spinning Cornucopia fiasco, and my own head was still spinning from the underwater fight I had with Shade. I felt better, knowing Shade was dead and no longer a threat to me or the group.

I paused from what I was doing, looking over at Beetee and smiling slightly. He just lost his own tribute partner, right in front of him and there was nothing any of us could do in order to save her. I felt terrible, since she was the one who gave us the notion of the arena being a clock. She was had of all of us when it came to the mental Game, even ahead of me. They both were.

"I'm sorry about Wiress." I said to him finally as I continued the stitching on my arm. I knew he wasn't going to reply to something like that, but I only saw him nod his head over in my direction as I finished. It was a simpler stitch job than the one on the thigh, but then again it was just as stupid. I packed away the needle and extra thread in the backpack, then remembering something I found in the Cornucopia: Medicine.

Real medicine.

I fished it out, seeing the small metal box in my hand and opening it. There were bandages and tweezers, small things that could be called a first aid kit. BUt I looked around some more, seeing the gunk I knew would help. Instant wound healer, and I took off the lid.

"Let me see your head." Katniss said aloud, having me look up and se her gaze down at me. She squatted in front of me, looking at the area above my eye and seeing the work Shade did on me.

"What happened?" She asked me as I placed some of the gunk on my thigh and arm, only a little bit. Instantly there was a cooling sensation all over the area, having me sigh in relief as I got some more to put on Beetee's back.

"Shade killed Wiress, so I had to kill him. Threw us in the water and poisoned him there." I replied in a simple tone back to her, spreading the small amount of gunk on the wound and hearing Beetee sigh in relief and joy.

"I could of gotten him though." Katniss said to me in a argument. I shook my head.

"I had to protect you." I said back to her, pausing for a moment and then continuing, "I had to protect the group. Shade was deadly, Katniss. And He was after me because I killed Emerald. I wasn't going to let him kill you in the process when I knew it's me he wanted."

Katniss sat down next to me, her bow and arrow on the sandy beach next to her feet as I handed her the gunk.

"For you." I said to her aloud, seeing her place some of the medicine on her own wounds.

"If you think about it, it's a Game." I said in a small tone, looking down at my pale freckled hands, "Emerald killed Sampson, I killed Emerald, Shade tried to kill me….. It never ends when it comes to vengeance." I explained to her, looking from my hands to the sky. It was true, I have seen it as a mentor over and over again, tributes killing those who killed their partners. It was all cat and mouse, and it was all personal. I never thought I would find myself in the middle of it, then again I did it when I was younger, killing the District 1 girl who killed Ash…..My Ash.

* * *

Peeta and Finnick walked over, joining the rest of us as we all sat together. It was now the task for any of us to find out where the twelve o clock section of the arena was, now that the Cornucopia spinning incident threw us all off.

"Twelve o'clock, right?" Peeta asked aloud, " the tail points at twelve."

"Before they spun us." Finnick said aloud as I was looking down at the wound on my arm. The wound was completely gone, all that there was, a small sliver of a scar. I could still feel my head bursting with pain from Shade slamming me hard against the jetty underwater. I gazed over at the thigh wound, seeing the same: a scar but thicker and more of a curve. I left the stitching in both, not having enough energy to take them out at the moment.

"Yes, so one of these paths could lead to twelve o' clock." Katniss said aloud, having me snap back into the conversation. They were trying to figure where everything was now, and how they can find the right times with the right sections.

We all decided to split up and circle the Cornucopia, looking for nay clue as to what each section was. I was with Johanna the whole time, right behind her and having a dagger out and loaded in case we were going to have another attack. It was highly unlikely, since I saw no one else but our group on the surf, the beach, or on the Cornucopia island.

"I should of never mentioned the clock." Katniss said in a bitter tone as we grouped back up once more, "Now they;ve taken that advantage away as well."

"Only temporarily," Beetee said aloud, "At ten, we'll see the wave again and be back on track."

"Yes, they can't redesign the whole arena." Peetaa added to the remark of Beetee. It was true, since we could pick up where we see the next trap.

"It doesn't matter." Johanna piped up from her spot, "You had to tell us or we never would have moved our camp in the first place, brainless." I looked from her, seeing the impatience in her eyes, to Katniss and Peeta, seeing them think about what she said. She sighed aloud, having me rub my wounded head from my own area next to Finnick.

"Come on, I need water. Anyone have a good gut feeling?" Katniss asked aloud in a light tone. We all moved to a random area, looking in to see what it would be at this hour. There was nothing that would give us a sign as we all looked for a tree to get water.

"Well, it must be monkey hour. And I don't see any of them in there." Peeta said aloud to the group, "I going to find a tree."

"No, it's my turn." Finnick said back to him as I blinked a few times in my surroundings.

"I'll at least watch your back." Peeta said to Finnick, hoping to be helpful.

"Katniss can do that." JOhanna said aloud to him, having me want to speak up for a moment. Suddenly out of nowhere, there was a definite scream coming from deep in the forest. It was crystal clear and haunting, as if someone was being murdered right there. It was loud, small, and sincerer, and It was screaming one name in particular:

"Katniss! Katniss help me!"

Katniss looked up from her spot, his face was now filled with her fear as she heard the voice. The voice, was of a child, no older than maybe 15 years old. It was a haunting scream. She shot up from her spot and roared out in pain.

"PRIM!"

She bolted into the forest without a second though, something driving her inside like she was on the verge of death. I immediately got up, dagger in and hand and saw her run into the forest with no turning back but going towards the voice.

"Katniss! Katniss wait!" Peeta called out. I saw Finnick bolt after her, trident in hand and I followed him, not wanting to loose Finnick out of my sight.

"Willow come back!" Johanna called aloud, but I was going to follow Katniss and Finnick and see where they run to. I could hear Finnick call out to Katniss, but the call of that voice to Katniss was overpowering him as Katniss kept roaring for…Prim? Who was Prim? For a second I forgot who she was as I saw Katniss stop in the middle of the forest, looking up and having her bow and arrow ready. She was looking at the sky as we approached her, having us look and see what she was looking at. It was a bird, a dark bird. I looked in horror.

"Jabberjay." I whispered aloud as we both watch her kill the bird with her bow. The screams stopped and the bird fell to the floor as we caught up with her.

"Katniss! You okay?" Finnick asked aloud to her. She nodded her head, looking flushed and on the verge of a breakdown.

"I'm fine…It's okay, it's okay." She said back to him with shallowed breath. I suddenly remembered who it was: her sister. Katniss volunteered for her when she was Reaped for the 74th Hunger Games. Primrose Everdeen, and she was not the target for Katniss. I was about to call out to them both to get us back to the others when another scream was heard. But this scream was different from the child's, it was from a older women's scream. She had to of been a young adult, my age too. But as soon as I heard the scream, I knew who it was, when she screamed out not for Katniss, but now for Finnick.

Annie…..oh no.

"Finnick!" He voice filled the air and was now making Finnick's face drain of life and now filled with fear. I immediately ran over to him to stop him, but he was quicker than me, running after the voice that was screaming his name.

"Annie! Annie!" He screamed out in pain and desperation. I ran after him, hoping to tackle him and get him out of there before anything else was going to happen. I could hear Katniss running after me, Finnick was still screaming for Annie, and this was killing me on the inside. ONce we reached him, I saw pain in his eyes as Katniss was trying to talk to him. I looked up at the bird who was mocking him, making me weak, and I grabbed a rock from next to my foot, loaded it in the slingshot and shot right at the bird, hitting it and seeing it fall to the floor. Once again, silence. The only thing I could hear was the sound of Finnick trying to breathe and not cry and Katniss trying to calm him down. I ran back over to Finnick, seeing the pain in his face as I wanted to comfort him.

"It's all right Finnick. It's just a jabberjay. They're playing a trick on us, it's not real. It's not you….Annie." Katniss said aloud to him as I looked around . We had to get out of here if more were coming.

"Not, it's not Annie. But the voice was hers. Jabberjays mimic what they hear. Where did they get those screams, Katniss?" I paused when Finnick said that, looking back at Katniss. It couldn't of been true, not what I was thinking. No, they wouldn't do that to Annie, she was already far gone in the brain. That was low, even for the Capitol. They wouldn't do that….would they?

"You guys, we need to get out of here-" I was cut short by another voice coming into the air. But this voice was a male, a distinct voice that made my heart stop and sink to the bottom of my feet. I knew that voice, I knew it too well. I froze in my spot, seeing both pairs of eyes from Katniss and Finnick look right at me.

"Willow! Willow! Don't Leave me! Willow" I cringed in my spot, feeling my ears bleed from the mere cry as to who it was. Only Finnick knew about it, and he was running over to me to cover my ears and yell at me to run with him and Katniss, But I screamed, giving into the game of the Jabberjay when I knew who they were mimicking.

Ash.

How did they do that? Why would they do that to me? Did they not know how bad it was to see him die in the arena in front of me when I was a teenager? Perhaps they did, since they were giving his voice back and that same voice was now filling the air. I was screaming, hearing him voice over and over again in pain and in agony, yelling out for me to save him. _No, he's dead. He's dead. _I said over and over in my head. But the more I yelled it in my brain and out loud, the more he was getting into my brain and making me weak.

"ASH!" I screamed out, thinking that this was some kind of dream and I was going to wake up. But nothing happened, only more screaming from the voice of Ash, his scream making me want to kill myself then and there. I could hear Finnick yelled at me that it was trick, it was not Ash, and I could feel him shake me violently to make me up from the nightmare that was my brain.

Finnick dragged me behind him and the three of us ran back to our friends and allies, but more voices were heard. Prim and Annie's voices were back, but more were added to the equation with Ash's voice too. It was all some kind of sick symphony for the Gamekeepers, and I wanted nothing more but to make the screaming stop. It was making me go insane, as if I wanted to peel my own skin off, anything to make it all stop. I was now in tears, but once we saw Peeta and Johanna, we tried to reach them. However, Katniss ran into something that made her stop, and Peeta was banging on what looked like a invisible wall, trying to call out to her. But we couldn't hear him or Johanna trying to break the invisible wall with her axe.

We were stuck. Stuck in hell.

I there my hands over my ears, trying to stop the screaming of Ash to come into my brain. I was still standing, closing my eyes and telling myself in my head it was not real. Nothing was working, and the three of us were stuck to hear our loved ones scream out of someone to help them, to save them. But how could I do that, since Ash was already dead? I screamed, my voice scaled through the forest of us trap and having me feel hot tears come down my face. Not only was it Ash, but it was my father too… and Sampson…..And Oliver…

The four men in my life who changed it for the good, their voices were now making me suicidal in the Hunger Games…


End file.
